


Everything But Time {A Tom Hiddleston Romance}

by humble_beginnings



Series: Everything but Time [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 49,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate thinks it doesn't get much better than working for Disney in her dream job. And then she meets Tom. But will she push him away one too many times?</p><p>  *Contains mature content*<br/>*Trigger warning - domestic violence and pregnancy loss*</p><p>  Comments and feedback welcome, this is the first story I've ever written so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!</p><p>  The story 'Backup Girl' follows on from this one, but they can be read as standalone stories as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm nice, and I know some of you will want to go straight to the juicy bits:  
> Chapter 7 is where they finally meet.  
> Chapter 12 - The First Time is pretty self explanatory.  
> Enjoy! And please leave me some comments, I appreciate opinions!

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this weather," Tom said, squinting in the bright morning sun. It was only 17 degrees, cool for Los Angeles, but the sun was warm and bright. April in London was nothing like this.

"Get used to it," Peggy smiled, lifting her face to the blue sky. "Welcome to Burbank."

"I suppose it's all part of the Disney magic then?" Peggy winked at him and they walked towards the next building on the tour.

It was Tom's first day at the Disney studios and he was as excited as a school boy. He felt as though he was sneaking around the bits where all the magic happened, like he had snuck away from where he was supposed to be. He had been waiting for this day to arrive since he was first offered the part of James in The Pirate Fairy, and was even more thrilled when Peggy had offered him a tour of the studios the day before he got started.

They had already taken in the animation sections and he couldn't believe the talented artists he had met along the way. Drawing was not his strong suit and he had always admired people who made it look so effortless.

The next area was where the sound recording happened and Tom was fascinated by the recording and mixing desks. Of course he had seen them before, but not on this scale! The final corridor was filled with small rehearsal rooms ranging from completely empty to walls full of instruments and computers and every configuration in between.

"So I was thinking we'd get coffee and then I can introduce you to the other guys you'll be working with tomorrow. Do you have anything planned this afternoon?"

"Tom?"

"Hm? Oh gosh I'm so sorry," he suddenly realised he had not only stopped in the middle of the corridor, he hadn't heard a word Peggy had said.

From somewhere not to far away he could hear something almost familiar, but at the same time completely intriguing. He listened for another moment and recognised the lyrics, but the voice was certainly not Katy Perry and the style was raw, acoustic, and beautiful.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, louder_

_Louder than a lion, cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar._

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Sorry. Who is that? It's beautiful."

Peggy stood and listened for a moment. "Ah, that's Kate. She does a lot of our soundtrack work. She also does some vocal coaching and arranging for us. She's been working with us for a few years and has recorded the theme songs for all the Tinkerbell movies so far."

"Vocal coaching? So she will be working with me?" Tom had been incredibly nervous since Peggy first mentioned he would be singing in the film.

"Actually, no. We have another coach lined up for you. Kate is taking some leave to visit her family."

She lead him down another corridor and out the exit. It wasn't until he was again blinded by the sun that he realised they hadn't passed the room she was in, and he was a little disappointed. _Ah well, I'll be back tomorrow._  


After meeting some more of the crew he would be working with, Tom headed back to his apartment in LA. He went over the script for tomorrow a few more times before flipping through a couple of new ones Luke had asked him to look at.

More than once he wondered what Kate might look like. He was familiar with her voice, he was sure he had heard it before. Tomorrow he would make a point of being introduced, even if he had to do it himself.


	2. Going Home

It was a warmer start the following morning. In early April the LA days were beautifully warm, with a slight chill in the mornings and evenings. Kate always tried to plan trips back home in Spring or Autumn, when the weather was milder. It was easier to forget that she was on the other side of the world. It had been 5 years now since she made the decision to move rather than travel back and forth, but home would always be Australia.

Kate showered and dressed quickly, choosing Jeans and a Nerd Machine t-shirt from the small selection of clothes that weren't packed. She wanted to be comfortable for the long flight home and knew there wouldn't be time to change. Applying some light makeup and braiding her long ash brown hair, she headed for the kitchen.

While eating a toasted muffin Kate ran through the last things on her list. She'd been fortunate a friend was happy to house-sit so she wouldn't have to worry about her apartment being empty. When everything was checked off she locked the door and hurried downstairs to get a cab to work, leaving her maroon Rav 4 in the garage.

*************************************************************************

Tom awoke and immediately cursed the blinding sun again. He was reminded of last time he was in LA and would go for a run at 5am and enjoy the cool air before the day really began. _Must start that again tomorrow._  


While in the shower he sang the song he'd been given over and over. Partly because he needed the practice and partly because everyone sounds better in the shower.

After breakfast he drove back to the studios for his first day or rehearsing and recording, arriving early and with plenty of time for a cup of tea and a wander. He found himself strolling past the rehearsal rooms they had passed the day before, taking some time to look over the guitars and pianos in the various rooms. Pushing away the slight disappointment when they were empty, he headed back to his studio to warm up.

**************************************************************

Kate always felt drained after days like this. Meeting after meeting after meeting, talking and more talking and then a thousand emails back and forth to make sure everything was settled and she had everything she needed. There was no singing or playing today and she felt agitated when she realised that there wouldn't be time before she had to leave for the airport. Packing her laptop and notes in her large leather satchel she noticed the title on the 2 new charts she had been given to prepare for the new Tinkerbell film - 'Who I Am' and 'Weightless'. The song demos and script were on her laptop ready to read on the plane, and remembering she had an ipod full of music instantly lifted her mood. She grabbed her suitcase and satchel and headed for the car park.

Walking past the cafe she could hear a small group chatting animatedly and noticed her friend Mae walking toward her. "Didn't think you'd escape without saying goodbye did you?" she chided, pulling Kate in to a hug. "Have an amazing time and bring me back a nice Aussie boy would you?"

"Consider it done," Kate smiled. Her attention was suddenly grabbed by laughter coming from the group at the cafe. There was a distinct sounding chuckle that made Kate's ears prick up. She thought she'd heard that voice before but couldn't quite grasp where. Mae released her and realising she was late Kate quickened her steps as she headed for the cab, and the airport.


	3. Near Misses and Surprises

By the end of his first day, Tom had begun to fit in with the crew and felt at ease recording his part. They had stopped for a quick lunch in the studio, wanting to get as far as they could before breaking for the weekend. When he finally got a decent break to go outside the Californian sun had begun its descent, and he met a few of his fellow actors in the cafe. He hadn't worked with Christina before but he found her easy to relax with and talk to.

"Can I ask a favour?" Christina nodded yes. "Do you know Kate Allen?"

"Not well, no. We've been introduced once, she's quite close with Raven and Mae. Why?"

"I know she's involved with the film and I was hoping to meet her." He tried to sound casual. He'd tried a little too hard, Christina gave him a smirk.

"Ask Mae when she comes back, I'm sure she wouldn't mind introducing you."

Mae had been saying a rather emphatic goodbye to a friend and returned to the table soon after, taking her seat on the other side of Christina.

"Mae, Tom would like a favour," Christina gestured to Tom and he blushed. He'd only met Mae this morning and hadn't quite figured her out yet.

"No, no, it's nothing, I -"

"He was asking about Kate," Christina grinned. "I said you might be able to introduce them."

Mae gave him a puzzled look "Well, I'd love to, really. But you just missed her. She's on her way back to Australia for a few weeks."

Tom kept his disappointment hidden although he wasn't sure how well.

"Ah well. Next time then."

*****************************************************************************

Kate headed for the baggage claim and sent a text to Lizzie.

_I'm here sis, see you shortly xx_

The flight had been quite pleasant and she had been lulled to sleep by the music in her ears. She'd listened to the new songs a few times before falling asleep and since waking up and they were already playing over in her head. She already had some ideas for the arrangement and a few tweaks.

"Katie!" she turned to see a blonde ball of energy running at her and recognised her younger sister's voice. She slowed only slightly before throwing herself at Kate and engulfing her in a hug.

"Missed you too, Liz."

Elizabeth was almost 2 years younger than Kate, but slightly taller. For sisters they really weren't very similar in appearance or personality but complemented one another perfectly and had been best of friends most of their lives, with the exception of a few teenage incidents and the regular sibling squabbles.

Liz took one of the bags and they walked arm in arm to the car. It was an almost 2 hour drive from Sydney airport to the family home they grew up in near Newcastle. Liz and her boyfriend had recently bought a house nearby and their parents still shared the sprawling open plan home overlooking the ocean where the girls had spent most of their childhood. When they got close she opened the window and filled her lungs with the salty coastal air. The weather here was quite similar to that which she'd left behind in LA; crisp in the morning and evening but still beautifully warm during the day. And yet it was also quite different. LA had been just warming up, whereas the Australian weather was beginning to cool. 5 weeks. By the time she left it would be almost winter. Her fair skin had never agreed with the harsh sun or the beach lifestyle, she was a winter girl and growing up she'd often felt as though she should have been born somewhere colder. Iceland perhaps.

"Ready?" Liz winked used her key to open the front door and stepped inside. "Mum?"

"Liz? What are you doing here so early?"

Nerida Allen stood in the kitchen, obviously in the middle of preparing breakfast. Kate peeked out from behind Liz "Surprise!". She ran to her mother and wrapped her in a tight hug. Nerida was speechess, Kate had told her she wouldn't be there until next week.

"I should smack both of you," she grinned. "Women of my age don't handle shock!" Nerida and Kate had always been close, and shared a close physical resemblance. Kate always hoped she would age as well as her mother. "Your father will be back shortly, he had to get bread."

Jeremy returned a few minutes later and was ecstatic to see his eldest daughter sitting on the kitchen bench. They ate breakfast together and took turns firing questions at Kate and catching up. The conversation soon turned to relationships as always. Liz's boyfriend, Jake, was a police officer and would be catching up with them at dinner.

"So, how's your love life Kate?"

"You know me, too busy playing the field to settle down yet," she joked.

"Honey, it's been a year. Not even a date?"

"I'm too busy for dates, and I don't want to talk about it. Please change the subject."

"I saw Dean yesterday, he's still sorry," Nerida continued.

"Mum, I imagine you see him quite regularly at work, and I'm not interested in how sorry he is. I understand if you continue to talk to him, that's between you and him. Do NOT even think about having me bump in to him while I'm home. If he had any decency he'd drop off the face of the earth."

"Well that's a bit harsh. He made a mistake-"

"Yes he did. Repeatedly. Every day for months while I was away if I remember correctly. And she was a mutual friend!"

"Are you doing the theme for the new Tinkerbell?" Liz could see that some sort of interruption was needed.

"Yes actually," Kate forced a smile. "I have the charts and demos with me."

Kate managed to stay awake until after lunch when she realised if she didn't have a nap she'd be falling asleep in her dinner. She took her bags to her room, which was exactly how she'd left it, and collapsed on to the bed.


	4. Old Friends

She awoke to her phone buzzing, still in her hand from when she had lay down. It was a message from Zachary, they'd become good friends after working together on Tangled. It had been the most drawn out recording she had worked on so far, with Zach only able to be there a few hours a week. But they had talked a lot in between and quickly become friends.

_How's my favourite Aussie? xx_

Kate smiled. It had been too long since she had spoken to Zach. She considered him a close friend even though they were rarely in the same city.

_We both know I'm only your 2nd favourite Mr Levi. Having a well earned holiday in Australia. How's things?_

_Fantastic :) Can you still help me out at SD Comic Con? I have free tickets if you're interested..._

_Absolutely, can't wait. Email me the details and I'll be there xx_

Almost 5pm. Kate dragged herself out of bed to get ready for dinner.

It was spectacular as always, overlooking the beach and eating fresh local seafood. After dessert Kate and Liz headed for the bathroom.

"Kate?"

She turned, expecting to see a familiar face. It was nice being home and seeing old friends she'd grown up with. Too late she recognised the voice.

"Dean." she said curtly and turned to continue walking.

"Can we talk? Please?" He tried to grab her hand and she pulled away as if he might burn her.

Kate kept walking and hoped he would take the hint. While she and Liz were fixing their hair in the mirror Liz turned to look at her.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Did mum put him up to that? I told him I didn't want to see him again. I won't make a scene, I just want to be left alone."

"Of course she didn't. Yes, she thinks you were meant to be together but she doesn't want to upset you. He didn't know you were coming, he's here with some friends. He really is sorry, Kate. He just wants to apologise."

"He can apologise all he likes, it won't change anything. He wanted to do long distance. He pushed me to take the work in the US and come home when I could. So I did. Spent weeks organising a surprise trip home, and SURPRISE I find him in bed with her. OUR friend. Who later informed me that it had gone on for months. So I will be civilised, but I don't need to hear another apology." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Liz behind.

Kate and Dean had been high school sweethearts. They had had a period of on-again off-again during their university years but he had always had a way of pulling her back in. On the outside their relationship was perfect. He appeared doting and never let her out of his sight. Behind closed doors he was controlling and manipulative, Kate had sometimes felt like she was drowning. On the inside she had gone from confident and strong to weak and worthless, but because she worked in LA and did what she did, no one knew. When she found out he had been having an affair with a friend of hers and made the decision to move permanently, he had convinced her that she was just running away but wouldn't survive long without him. Kate's professional life had never been more satisfying than it was now, but emotionally she was still healing. It didn't help that until a month ago she still received weekly messages, voicemails or emails reminding her that she was nothing without him, and she should stop playing pretend at Disney and come home. She had hoped he had finally given up when he'd stopped trying to contact her.

"Everything OK?" Jake asked as Kate sat down at the table.

"Peachy." Kate reached for the bill. "My treat."

The next few weeks were bliss. Liz and Nerida got the message and didn't mention Dean again. Kate spent a lot of days reading, walking on the beach and relishing the salty air on her parents' back deck. Raven and Mae kept her updated on all the Pirate Fairy goss and she finally managed to catch up on emails. Zach had sent her some recommendations for agents in LA and she began researching down the list. Kate figured it was about time she hired one that wasn't based in Australia, although she was perfectly content exactly where she was with Disney.

As Kate was preparing to return to LA, Liz arrived at the house early to take her out for breakfast.

"I can't believe you're going back tomorrow, I was just getting used to having you around," Liz said sadly over pancakes.

"You'll just have to come visit me then. If you do I'll even promise to take some time off."

"I'd love to, really. But ah, by the time we've organised it I won't be able to fly..." Liz trailed off and looked at Kate expectantly. "Maybe in a couple of years, aunty Kate!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant! We only found out this morning and I couldn't wait to tell you!"

Kate grabbed Liz's hands across the table. "I am so so happy for you and Jake. Congratulations baby sis."

After a celebratory and farewell dinner, Kate said her goodbyes to Jake and Liz. Before leaving, Kate presented them with a new camera. "I can't be here with you, but I don't want to miss out on your pregnancy. Take lots of photos of the bump for me."

Nerida and Jeremy drove her to the airport and farewelled her when it was almost boarding time. Kate promised to call them when she was back in her apartment and prepared for another long flight. She received a message from Mae while she was waiting in the lounge.

_First round of recordings are done. Can't wait to see the result and hear your songs. You're home tomorrow?_

Damn. They weren't supposed to finish for a few more days.

_Yeah, sounds like I'll be home just in time for everyone to be gone :(_

_I'll be around on Monday, I'll come over to the studio and see you xx_

Kate switched off her phone and took out her laptop. Back to work mode.


	5. Gossip Girls

Recording the Pirate Fairy had been an amazing experience. Tom had recorded his first song and made a lot of new friends. Voice acting presented such a different challenge for him and he hoped he had done a good job. As he said his goodbyes and returned to his LA apartment to pack, his mind once again went to her. _Kate._ A couple of weeks earlier curiosity had got the better of him and he googled her. There were few photos of her, mostly professional head shots for Disney. He had listened to the work she'd done on the soundtracks and had her songs stuck in his head. Her voice was strong and raw, and yet sweet. She was also apparently a talented musician and did most of the arranging for her charts. He had assumed when he heard her the first time she had someone else playing the piano but now he wondered if she had been alone. He could imagine her sitting at the piano, her fingers moving effortlessly over the keys while she sang in that sweet intoxicating voice...

Tom's phone buzzed and a reminder appeared on the screen. Time to head back to London.

******************************************************************************

Kate's first 2 days were meetings again, and she quickly adjusted to late Spring in LA. Planning for the upcoming films, release dates, promotion, D23, blah blah blah. Finally on Wednesday she got the chance to focus on making some music to finish the Pirate Fairy soundtrack.

"How did Frigate that Flies go?" she asked Steve while they were setting up.

"Really well actually, the arrangement was perfect and the guys had a lot of fun with it. I'll play it for you when we're good to go."

Mae wandered in just as they were about to hit play and pulled up a seat.

"I'm impressed," Kate said when the vocal was finished. "Tom has quite a nice voice, I had no idea."

"You think his voice is nice, you should see his butt."

Kate and Steve both raised their eyebrows at Mae's comment. "What? No harm in looking!" she paused, "OK I'm going to let you get some work done. We drinking tonight Kate?"

"Sure are, 7 at mine."

***************************************************************************

"Oh gosh be grateful you missed it. Millions of screaming fans all day every day. His fans are very... fanatic!"

Raven and Mae were filling Kate in on the last few weeks over a glass of bubbly.

"It's the accent," Raven said wistfully, getting chuckles from Kate and Mae.

"You're a nerd, why aren't you more in to him?" Mae questioned Kate.

"Hold up, just because I watch a lot of nerdy stuff and help Zach out at comic con that doesn't mean I'm... yeah OK I'm a nerd. I dunno. I think what he did with Loki was pure genius, but I'm not sure why that makes him some sort of god!"

"Again, exhibit A, his ass." Mae giggled. "You haven't seen it!"

"Nor do I need to!"

"He asked about you"

"About me? Why? Asked what?"

"He wanted to meet you. Peggy said he heard you singing the first day he was here and you must have made quite an impression."

  
_Imagine that._ Kate thought. _Tom Hiddleston, asking about little old me. Probably wanted help with his singing._  


 

As always, Kate threw herself hard in to work and had everything done ahead of schedule. She had started trying her hand at composing, something she'd never been good at. It was her dream to write an original song and have it used for a film. Sitting at the piano she put her head down on her hands. Her tablet pinged with a new email and she welcomed the distraction. It was an invite to the wrap party for the Pirate Fairy in LA in August at the beginning of the D23 expo for Disney fans. Another email quickly followed from Peggy. They wanted Kate to sing one of the songs at the beginning of the party.

_No. They've never asked me to do this before, why now? I can't do that, all those people looking at me._

Recording was one thing but singing live was something else. Kate wondered if there was a way out of this and headed to Peggy's office.

"Kate, it won't be that big a deal. It's not a premiere, you know how these things usually go."

"There's no way I can get out of it then?"

"Well I can't physically force you. But you won't be popular if you don't."

_Bugger._


	6. Nerd HQ

Weeks went by quickly when Kate was busy, that was how she liked it. When her mind was occupied there wasn't time for self doubt to creep in. She was feeling incredibly fortunate, while the studio was a little bit quiet she was able to work with some of the senior writers and composers and work on her writing. She had even played some original charts for one of the other writers. For a while now Kate had craved a new challenge, needing something else to keep her mind busy. By day she wrote, and at night she went home and sang her 2 performance charts for the party over and over again. It was still almost 2 months away, and she had convinced them to let her play at the same time. She had always felt at home behind a piano and was much more comfortable knowing she wouldn't be alone on the stage.

**************************************************************************

Mid July was Comic Con time. Kate had been waiting years to go to San Diego comic con, when she first moved to LA she hadn't realised how difficult it was to get tickets. She had jumped at the chance when Zachary asked if she could help out at Nerd HQ this year.

Mae was sitting on Kate's couch while she packed for the weekend. She was making the 2hr trip on Thursday after work and returning Sunday night.

"So there's a rumour that Tom will be there," she said suggestively. "You might finally get to meet him."

"Tom who?" Kate asked idly.

"How can you not be just a little bit curious? _He_ asked about _you_! Is it so hard to believe he might be interested in you?"

"Um, yes! He's never met me! So even if he is now..."

"Stop it."

"Zach promised to introduce me to Adam Baldwin and Nathan Fillion. Now THAT is exciting," Kate gave Mae her biggest cheesy grin.

"Alright, I'm out. Have an awesome time, bring me back something nerdy," she gave Kate a hug and let herself out. "Stay out of trouble, Katherine. Actually don't, you could do with some trouble in your life!" She called down the hallway as she left.

 

That night, Kate didn't sleep. She didn't really work the next day either, she was as excited as a school girl. Driving in to San Diego she called Zach for directions to their hotel. Half an hour later she was knocking on his door.

"Where's Missy?" She said peering in to his room,

"Her mum wasn't well so she decided not to come," said Zach. "Could you stop bouncing you're making me feel sea sick!"

"Are you all set? Need me to do anything?"

"Nope we're actually all good, nothing to do until tomorrow. You look like you need a drink though. Or a valium," he laughed. "Give me half an hour to get changed and set for tomorrow morning and we'll grab a bite, OK?"

*****************************************************************************

Sitting in the makeup chair on Saturday morning, Tom was thinking about who he might meet this year. He'd never been in to comic con as a fan, but since playing Loki he'd changed his tune. The atmosphere was always electric and he loved every second of it. He had something very special planned today and was almost jumping out of his seat, it had been so hard to keep it a secret. _Not long now_. He stared at himself in the mirror as he was slowly transformed in to Loki...

 

Kate took the chance to wander around, gaping in awe at the amount of people. Friday had been busy but Saturday was insane. She had spent most of yesterday with Zachary setting up his area. He was so excited to be hosting Nerd HQ again. She had no romantic feelings at all toward him but hoped perhaps there was a clone of him out there somewhere. Perhaps a less famous one though, being surrounded by his fans all day the day before had been overwhelming.

On her way back she got coffees for them both, and when she arrived Zach was talking to some very excited fans after another panel. He waved her over and accepted, taking a sip before continuing. "I can't promise anything guys but you know I'll do my best," he winked and ushered Kate backstage. The only way to describe what was happening was a buzz. She couldn't make out anything but everyone was just, abuzz. "How is it out there?" he asked. "We have one more panel and then I can introduce you to some people if you like?"

"It's crazy. Absolutely freaking carazy. It's amazing!" Zach laughed at her giggling like a school girl.

"Wait til you hear my news, then," he put a finger to his lips. "Can you keep a secret?"

She pretended to zip her lips.

"Tom is coming tomorrow," he grinned like a Cheshire cat and she gave him a confused look. "You heard about Hall H right?" Kate shook her head. "He did a surprise appearance as Loki at the Marvel panel a little while ago. How can you have missed that?" She shrugged. "You're not even a little excited?"

"Should I be?"

Zach threw his hands up in the air. "Remember once I said you were one in a million? I'd like to reiterate that statement. You're the one in a million people here who ISN'T excited." He took her arm, "we have work to do."

That afternoon Zach introduced Kate at a private get together after the convention had closed. By the time she had met Jensen and Jared, Adam and Nathan, and countless others she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. As they walked back to the hotel, they went over the schedule for Sunday. "Tom is the last panel, then we pack up and get ready to party. You're coming, right?" She nodded. "It's looking like for that one I'm going to have more volunteers than audience. I hate saying no to anyone, I'm so grateful for all the help but it's going to be a bit crazy!"

"Well actually, if you have plenty I'll sit out. There's still more I want to see while I'm here so that would give me the perfect opportunity." Zach looked at her incredulously.

"One in a million, Katie."

 

The last day was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. Lack of sleep and the physical running around was taking its toll and by the time they were ready to relax she was ready for a nap. She put on a short mauve dress, it fitted her curves perfectly, flowing over her hips and flaring a little at the bottom. She added crystal drop earrings and nude heels and resisted the urge to twirl in front of the mirror. Her hair was put up loosely and curly because she had forgotten to pack the straightener. Zach was already downstairs with the first few guests and he introduced her to a few more friends. At 9:30 Kate started saying her goodbyes, stopping for a few photos along the way. She left Zachary until last and by then it was almost 10. "You're not leaving yet!" he pouted, pulling her in to a tight hug. "Thanks so much for your help this weekend, you were amazing." he kissed her cheek and let her go.

"Thanks for having me, I had so much fun. When are you in LA next?"

"Not for a few months, closer to Christmas I think. We'll talk soon though. Drive safe and let me know when you're home,"

"Yes mum," she teased.

As she started to walk away he called her back. "Wait, do you have another 5 minutes?"

"No, I'm late as it is, at this rate I'll never get home! I'll text when I'm home," she blew a kiss across the room and was gone.

"Sorry I'm late buddy. Who's that?" Tom asked, appearing beside him, watching Kate walk out the door.

"Uh, someone I wanted you to meet actually. She's the only girl I've met who doesn't want to throw herself at you."

"I do like a challenge," Tom winked.

"That one's not for toying with, Hiddleston," Zach said seriously. "Let's get you a drink, shall we?"

******************************************************************************

When Kate arrived home it was after midnight but she was too wired to sleep. Checking her phone, she sent Zach a quick text and noticed her Facebook and Twitter feeds were filled with the Loki appearance from yesterday, so she found the video.

She sat gaping at the phone for a good minute after the video ended. Then she watched it again. The charisma oozed from him and the performance was mesmerising. He almost broke character once and she couldn't help but smile a little. She didn't get the hype, millions of women who wanted to marry him and have his babies (among other things!) but she did understand the buzz about his acting. His talent was remarkable. She had seen the Hollow Crown series and remembered his performance in it, the way Shakespeare's words flowed off his tongue as though it was his native language was simply beautiful. To go from that to Loki was a testament to his ability to completely immerse himself in a character.

"Ugh go to bed Kate you're daydreaming with your eyes open," she said out loud.


	7. Disney Magic

A few weeks later, Kate sat at the white baby grand piano in her long blue one-shouldered gown ready to play. She had talked them in to letting her use a live piano and it felt like a safety blanket. She listened while Peggy thanked everyone for coming and introduced the film and waited for her cue.

Tom sat in the front row listening to Peggy introducing The Pirate Fairy. He couldn't wait to see it come to life. He remembered back to the recording and how he had enjoyed it... Suddenly a spot light illuminated a white grand piano on the stage in front of the screen and his thoughts were interrupted. At the piano sat Kate Allen, her long ash brown curls flowing over her pale shoulders, down over her blue dress almost to her small waist. Her fingers glided effortlessly over the black and white keys as she began to sing. The sound was angelic and intoxicating, Tom closed his eyes for a moment and let it wash over him. When he opened his eyes he smirked as he noticed she had kicked off her silver shoes under the piano. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something magical about her, sitting so straight and confident. She finished the song and the spotlight went out. He could barely see her but he watched her silhouette come down the side of the stage and take her seat at the front. From where he sat, almost directly in the middle, he could just see the profile of her face and the way her curls fell over her shoulders. He had to concentrate so as not to stare at her.

At the end of the film they were again treated to Kate's sweet vocals while the end credits rolled, and he joined in the enthusiastic applause at the end. Everyone milled out to the function area and he decided to look for Mae in the hope she might introduce him to Kate. On his way out the door however, he literally bumped in to Zachary who he greeted with a warm hug.

"Long time no see, buddy! How have you been?" Zach asked.

While they were discussing the film, a blue blur suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around Zachary's neck and squealing with delight. "I didn't know you were coming!" Kate squealed in his ear.

"That's because I can keep a secret. How are you gorgeous?"

"I'm... so sorry I didn't realise you were in the middle of a conversation."

"Not at all. Tom, this is K-"

"Kate Allen," he breathed. "I am, I mean you are just, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, um, heard. Your voice, I mean." _Christ Hiddleston pull yourself together!_  


Kate and Zach both looked at him with slightly bemused expressions. Tom wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Can we start over? I'm Tom and it's lovely to meet you. You two know one another?" he looked at Zach.

"It's a pleasure Tom, I'm Kate. And yeah, Zach and I worked together a bit on Tangled and have been friends ever since."

"I'm going to get drinks, anyone else?" Zach offered.

"Please," Tom blushed. "Kate?"

"Champagne," Kate and Zach said together and laughed.

"I've heard some of your work, you're very talented." Tom said. For the first time Kate noticed his bright blue eyes and genuine smile.

"Thank you, that's a huge compliment coming from someone as talented as you."

"Ah, not at all. I'm just an expert at playing pretend." he smiled.

Zachary returned with the drinks and the three of them chatted for a while before Peggy came over.

"You, were brilliant," she beamed at Kate. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

"Yeah well give me a piano to hide behind and I can do anything." Kate felt her cheeks burning.

"Tom, I need to steal you away, there's someone I'd like you to meet." and they were gone.

"I don't know what kind of magic you have but Tom Hiddleston is not rendered speechless. Ever. He has a sonnet for every occasion." Zach laughed.

"He must be having an off day then, I highly doubt it was anything I did."

"Hey. You are gorgeous, intelligent and talented. Don't sell yourself short."

"Well I am only 5'1," Kate chuckled. "And what would Thomas Hiddleston want with me?!"

Zachary opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Raven and Mae whisking Kate away.

"So? Did you meet him yet?"

"Who?" Kate winked.

"Katherine Allen you are a terrible liar. He's really in to you isn't he?" Questioned Mae, her eyes wide.

"I doubt it. I think he just likes my singing."

Everyone was rounded up for photos and Kate was a little surprised to be included. After a few photos of everyone and then different departments it was the turn of the main actors. Kate watched Tom for a few moments, trying not to be too obvious. He was in dress pants, a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and a black waistcoat. His hair was a lovely shade somewhere not quite red and not quite brown and he had the most beautiful smile. She was admiring the way his eyes lit up when he laughed when he caught her gaze, and winked. She smiled coyly and looked down at the floor, feeling her cheeks burning.

Kate left the foyer to get a last drink at the bar. It was getting late and she was deciding whether to walk home or get a cab.

"Kate?" She looked up to see Tom. Damn he was tall. "Would it be OK if I called you sometime?"

"From London?" Her reply came across much harsher than she intended. "Sorry that's not-"

Tom laughed his contagious laugh. "We have phones there too, now. And I have a home here in LA. But I completely understand if you'd rather not."

"It's not that, Tom. Really. I just-"

Zachary came rushing over and wrapped her in a tight squeeze. "I have to go. Have lunch with me. I mean us, Missy and I. Tomorrow. Before we go back to New York."

"Definitely. Call me in the morning."

He hugged Tom, saying something inaudible which put a devilish grin on his face. "Catch up with you soon, brother."

"Tell you what, Zach has my number. If you think one day you'd like to have coffee, dinner, whatever, just give me a call. No pressure."

Kate was impressed. "You really are the English gentleman."

Tom grinned again "I try, miss Kate." He kissed her hand lightly and walked away. Kate suddenly remembered her conversation with Mae and looked down at his bottom as he went. She couldn't help but let a tiny "ooh" escape before realising he was looking back at her and she just caught his wink before her cheeks were ablaze and she was again looking at the ground.


	8. Long Lunch

"Yep I'll see you at 12, looking forward to it." Kate confirmed her lunch date with Zachary and Missy.

In the middle of the buzz that was the D23 expo, Kate was listening to a small teen vocal group sing one of her arrangements.

"Tom is joining us as long as it's OK with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" She was going for non-chalant but came across a little cold. "Of course it is. I enjoyed his company last night."

"But not enough to give him your phone number?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's a bit pointless when he lives in another country though. And I'm really not interested in a week of fun here and there."

"Long distance can work."

"No, Zach. It can't."

For a moment he wasn't sure what he had said wrong to elicit such a shut down from her. He slapped his forehead. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing for me to say. I remember how hurt you were."

"It's fine, it's just not for me. I would love for him to join us though. Really."

"See you at 12 then."

****************************************************************************

  
_I might have been a bit too eager. Being half an hour early for lunch might still be a bit too eager._ Tom pondered as he waited outside the cafe. He had left D23 a little earlier than he needed to, not wanting to be late. They had announced the Pirate Fairy that morning and he had almost dared to hope Kate would be there, too. He'd gone for a more casual look today, wearing jeans and a tshirt. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and decided to have a walk around and stopped a few shops down to admire a watch in the window of a jewellery shop.

"Ooh shiny."

He jumped a little and wondered where she had come from. Wearing a knee length blue patterned dress with nude heels, her hair was straight today and held back in a low ponytail. Tom couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were.

"Good morning," he said. "You're early."

"You're earlier." she quipped back.

"Yeah, the sunshine here throws me all out of whack. I'm still not used to it."

It was a beautiful summer day. Perfect, sunny, and not a cloud to be seen.

"Those earrings would really make your outfit pop," she teased.

"You think? I was leaning toward the diamonds." he smiled down at her, a big smile that crinkled his eyes and she couldn't help but smile back.

They walked and talked for almost 20 minutes before returning to the cafe to find Zachary and Missy already seated in a booth in the corner. "This looks promising!" Zach said as they entered together and sat down.

"Zachary!" chided Missy. "Good to see you again Kate. I didn't get a chance to tell you what a great job you did last night."

Kate blushed. "Thanks hon."

The group talked and laughed over lunch and Kate was surprisingly at ease sitting next to Tom. She usually wasn't the type who warmed to new people easily and was quite introverted and shy.

After almost 3 hours it was time for Zachary and Missy to head back to New York and they said their goodbyes. Zach pulled Kate in to a tight hug. "He's a good man, Kate." She had to laugh out loud when she got the exact same advice from Missy. They got in to their car and left Tom and Kate standing in the street.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon Kate?"

"Nothing exciting, I have some new song ideas I want to try out."

"You can try them out on me..."

Kate looked down and shook her head. "I'm not good with an audience."

"I get the feeling I'm pushing you and I want you to know that's not my intention."

She stopped and turned to face him. He looked down at her with his bright blue eyes and she could see he was confused. "No, you're not. I honestly just don't like having an audience." She paused for a moment and took his arm. "You could walk me home though. If you like."

"It would be my pleasure, Katherine."

"Careful, I only get 'Katherine' when I'm in trouble!"

After a 20 minute stroll they arrived at Kate's apartment building and talked for a few minutes about what projects Tom had coming up.

"This has been lovely Kate, thank you." he kissed her lightly on the cheek, lingering for just a fraction of a second. "I truly hope I might bump in to you again one day."

"I do too." he noticed how her eyes sparkled when she smiled. "Thank you for walking me home."

She watched him walking away for a moment, a million thoughts rushing through her head. Should she stop him? And say what? Finding her keys, she turned and went inside.

 

Kate's phone buzzed. She had a message from Zachary.

'044 823 941. Call him. There was some magic going on there and it had nothing to do with Disney.'

Kate groaned. _Just do it_ , she told herself.

She saved the number in her phone under Thomas Hiddleston and typed a short text message.

'Now you have my number, in case you'd like to visit the studios again some time :) Kate'

Holding her breath, she pressed send.

She suddenly remembered that he probably didn't need an escort to visit the studios, and fired off another message.

'Or have dinner :)'

She pressed send before she had time to think and for a moment wondered if she could retract it. _What are you thinking?!_  


She out the phone down as though it were some sort of poisonous animal and walked away.

***************************************************************************

Tom walked the extra 3 blocks to his LA apartment and went inside, leaning against the door. Every time he saw Kate he was more fascinated with her, and more confused. He didn't usually have this much trouble reading people, it was almost as though she wanted to say yes but something stopped her. He decided to leave it alone for now, he would be back in LA in a few months and perhaps she just needed time. He put his phone, keys and wallet down on the coffee table and made a cup of tea.

Some time later, after a brief conversation with Luke he realised there was a new message he hadn't seen. From a number he didn't recognise.

He opened it and a huge smile spread across his face. A visit to the studios was a start, he'd probably just need to take things slowly with her. He desperately wanted to know what was holding her back. Then he saw the next message. That was more like it. Forgetting the 'taking it slow' thought from a moment ago he pressed the call button without thinking. He imagined her seeing the phone and hesitating about whether to screen it or answer.

"Hello?"

"Would dinner tonight be too soon?" Silence. _Shit._ "Kate?"

"You don't waste any time do you Thomas?" hearing her say his name like that gave him butterflies.

"Sorry, I saw your message and didn't really think. I might have been a bit excited. Uh, we can wait until later in the week or next time I'm in town if you like."

"I don't have any plans tonight," she said softly. "I'm not sure where we'd go at short notice though." She racked her brain trying to think of somewhere Hiddleston-suitable that would have a table on Saturday night with no booking and sighed.

"Oh that's easy, leave that to me. Can I pick you up at 7?" _Slowly, Tom._ "Or you can meet me somewhere?"

"I'd like it if you could pick me up. See you at 7."

Kate hung up the phone and slumped back in to the couch. _Holy hell. He's actually interested. I think._  


Panic began to rise in her stomach. She picked up the phone and dialled. "Mae? I need help!"


	9. Dinner and Butterflies

She checked her watch again. 5 minutes to 7. Her phone buzzed. _He's not coming. He's changed his mind. He was drunk, or high or in some sort of coma and just realised he'd asked her out and made a mistake..._  


She relaxed when she saw the message was actually from Mae.

'You look gorgeous. Hot. He won't be able to control himself and you'll be lucky if you make it to dinner.'

She texted back: 'Mae!'

Buzz. 'I knew you'd be worrying. You look great. Relax, have an amazing time, and call me as soon as you get in the door! xx'

Kate walked to the mirror just to be sure. They had chosen a teal satin shirt and black pleated skirt. It cinched and flowed in all the right places and her black heels set off her legs well, even if they were paler than she'd have liked. Her hair was loose and straight and fell neatly down her back with layers framing her face. She had applied slightly more makeup than usual but Mae had convinced her it was perfect.

7:00. She grabbed her bag. Should she go and wait outside? _Maybe. One last check in the mirror._  


7:01 and the doorbell rang. Kate tried the squash the panic and butterflies back down and wished she'd taken Mae's advice about a drink beforehand. She quickly scanned her apartment before opening the door.

Tom was wearing grey dress pants and a deep blue shirt. She couldn't work out how something so simple could look so... _sexy._  


"Wow," he said, right at the same time she said "Hi," and they both chuckled.

"Do you want to come in or should we be going?"

"Well, if you're ready to go we have a reservation at 7:30." She took his arm and they walked to the street stopping in front of a black Audi. "We're driving this time."

"You're kidding? An R8? I thought you had a deal with Jag?"

"I do, and I have one back in London. That doesn't mean I can't drive anything else, and I've always wanted one of these." he grinned, opening the passenger door.

Kate slid in to the car and was impressed. She had never been in one before and it was quite beautiful. The leather seats were warm and soft and Tom's scent mixed with the smell of leather was intoxicating.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he pulled away.

"You'll see," he winked.

They soon pulled up outside Melisse, a well-known French restaurant in Santa Monica. She wondered idly how he'd managed to get a table here at short notice. They were booked months in advance.

He opened the door and she stepped inside. This was quite unfamiliar territory for her, but it was so warm and inviting she had to stop for a moment to take it all in.

"Beautiful, huh?" Tom whispered close to her ear and she instantly got goosebumps.

"Mr Hiddleston, please follow me," a waiter had appeared out of nowhere and lead them through the tables. Kate was beginning to wonder where they were going and chuckled to herself at the thought of a private table in the kitchen because the restaurant was full.

She didn't realise she had stopped until she felt Tom's hand on her back urging her forward. They were in a private dining room with a small table for two in the middle and a beautiful fireplace. Kate thought she might faint.

They sat down, the waiter filled their water glasses and disappeared.

"I ordered ahead, but we can change anything if you're allergic or don't eat something. We're having the scallops and chicken. Dessert is a surprise."

"Um, I, ah... yeah that sounds perfect. I'm not allergic to anything," Kate stammered.

"Everything OK darling?"

"Yes. Sorry. I'm just not used to places like this."

"Please don't be uncomfortable. I know the manager and I eat here often. I've never seen this room though, it's stunning."

"It's beautiful. I feel like a bull in a china shop."

"If I could swing it you'd be treated like this every night," his eyes sparkled and Kate blushed. "If you're really uncomfortable we can go somewhere else, it's no trouble."

"No, this is perfect," Kate squeaked, playing with her water glass.

Tom reached over and took her hand. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Kate."

Her cheeks burned again. "Thank you. As do you."

The waiter arrived with a bottle of Champagne and poured them both a glass.

"Do you always have French Champagne with dinner?" she asked, putting the crystal glass to her mouth and taking a sip.

Tom chuckled. "No, only when I'm trying to impress. And I remembered it's what you like."

"This is divine. And you don't need to impress me."

"That won't stop me trying," he smiled.

Between mouthfuls of delicious food they talked about everything from work to family. Tom blushed a little when Kate talked about how much she loved Marvel and how he had done such an amazing job with Loki, and was surprised she had seen the Hollow Crown series. She told him about how she had studied music from a young age and had always preferred not to be the centre of attention. She had worked a bit as a backing vocalist in Australia before working as a vocal coach on a few talent shows. Her break in to Disney had come purely by accident, after working with Joel Madden he had recommended her as a coach and arranger as a temporary fill in and they liked her so much she was still there.

"When I first heard you, you were singing Roar with nothing but a piano," Tom confessed. "I was so mesmerised I stopped in the middle of the corridor. You have a beautiful voice," he could see she was looking down at her lap and blushing again. He reached over the table and took her hand, causing her to look up. "I mean that. Your performance last night was flawless and raw and just beautiful. You should never be afraid to have an audience." Kate smiled across the table. He certainly had a way of making her feel comfortable. He stood up, not letting go of her hand. "Do you have room for dessert?" Without waiting for an answer he lead her out the door where the manager was waiting. "That was magnificent, thank you so much for squeezing me in."

"Any time Tom. All taken care of and your car is out front," he said handing Tom the keys.

They were back in the Audi and Kate wondered what had happened to dessert. Then she wondered if he perhaps had meant the _other_ kind of dessert and panic started to rise again.

Tom pulled up at the pier and ran around to open her door. The welcome coastal breeze felt good on her skin. A few minutes later they were sitting on the pier with chocolate gelato. It was surprisingly quiet despite the warm weather. Tom tentatively put his arm around Kate as the cool breeze picked up and hesitated when she stiffened. He was pleasantly surprised when she moved closer to him and he enjoyed feeling her pressed up so close to him. Kate lay her head lightly on his chest and felt him breathing. He was warm and she could feel his firm chest beneath his silky shirt. His scent was part cologne but it was also just him and she breathed it in deeply.

After talking for over an hour they headed for the car and home. They sat in comfortable silence most of the way home and he asked if he could walk her to the door.

"Of course, you can even come in the door if you like," she smirked.

They went inside and Kate made tea. It was quite late and she was trying not to yawn. She didn't want him to go and she wouldn't have minded if they just talked all night. It was nice to have company.

"I have to be upfront with you" he said seriously, looking in to her eyes. God she had beautiful eyes. _Focus, Hiddleston!_  


"I have to go back to London on Saturday evening and I won't be back here for about a month. I'm not sure when I'll be back in LA for a long period of time, everything I have booked at the moment is all over the place for the next few months." he could see the disappointment in her face and she looked down at their hands. "I know it's not ideal. But I really like you Kate, I think you're amazing and I'd like to see you again. Often." He punctuated the last word by tilting her face up to look at him and she was entranced by his eyes once more. He leaned down slowly, giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away. Instead she leaned in to meet his lips. Oh, they were soft and he was so gentle. After a moment that felt like an eternity she brought her hand up to his neck and brushed her tongue against lightly against his lips. Slowly their tongues began to mingle and his hand went to her back and puller her in close. Tom had to stifle a moan as she pressed up against him and kissed him with that beautiful sweet mouth. When they broke the kiss they were both breathing a little faster.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Yes. Please," she smiled. "I can't top tonight's dinner but I can cook if you like."

"Sounds perfect," he kissed her once more and she almost pulled him close and told him not to go. As he walked out of sight she closed the door and leaned back against it. Did that really just happen? Kate walked quickly to the window and peeked out to the street where his car was parked and saw him leaving her building. She was hoping not to be seen but he looked up and blew her a kiss. _Damn. Sprung again!_  


Tom parked the car back in the garage and sat for a few minutes, touching his lips. Kate was something else, she had him completely enchanted. He hadn't expected any sort of physical contact, he'd just wanted to impress her. The way she leaned up and kissed him had made him weak at the knees. He'd be replaying that one for a while.

As he climbed in to bed he thought about sending her a text, but thought better of it. He would see her tomorrow. As he drifted off to sleep the smile stayed on his lips as he wondered what his week in LA might bring.


	10. Pink Roses

Kate woke at 7 and rolled herself up in her doona. As she lay awake thinking about the day ahead she remembered the night before and sat up. _Did that really happen? Oh god it did._  


She remembered her promise to Mae and picked up the phone.

"If you're only just getting home there had better be some juicy details" she slurred sleepily.

"Sorry hon I forgot it was so early."

"Details, Kate. Now."

**********************************************************************

After resisting the urge to call her all morning, Tom sent Kate a text at lunch time.

'Hi gorgeous xx do you want to do dinner at mine or yours?'

Kate smiled. She had been on her way out the door to do some shopping after another busy morning at D23.

'Mine xx is there anything you don't like or don't eat?'

'I'm not a big fan of cat ;) I'll bring wine, is there anything else I can bring?'

'Haha no. Just you. See you tonight xx'

**********************************************************************

Mae had convinced Kate to make her favourite pasta from scratch. She decided to do a simple roast veg and hot smoked salmon salad as a side, and a lime cheesecake for dessert.

Tom arrived right on time at 6. The vegetables were roasting in the oven, the ravioli filling was ready to go and she was about to start on the pasta dough.

When she opened the door she immediately noticed Tom's scent and had to fight the urge to fall straight in to his arms. He bent and kissed her before handing her a bunch of pink roses. "Tom," she gasped. "They're beautiful!" she found a vase under the sink and arranged them in the middle of the table.

Tom couldn't take his eyes off her. She was dressed more casually this evening, in dark jeans and flats with a pale pink blouse. She had her hair up in a ponytail and only diamond stud earrings and a 2 tone watch. He imagined she looked this gorgeous every day, and allowed himself a momentary day dream where he came home to her like this every night.

While Kate was arranging the flowers she looked over at Tom. He looked gorgeous as always in jeans and a checked shirt. His hair was wet as though he'd just showered. She set the flowers on the table and walked over to him, pulling him by the neck in to a kiss. She was not normally so forward but she just couldn't resist.

After a few moments their lips parted and he rested his forehead on hers for a second before kissing the top of her head. She felt wonderful and smelled just as good. The scent of her hair mixed with perfume and just... Kate. Oh the things he wanted to do to her.

She eventually made it back to the kitchen and cracked 2 eggs in to the flour for the pasta. He watched her hands as she mixed and kneaded it in to dough. "You have lovely hands," he said. "Musician hands." She smiled up at him and he turned to take in the rest of the room. For the first time he noticed the upright piano near the window and walked over to it. It was shiny and black, a Kawaii. The lid was open as though it had very recently been played and he could see down in to the strings and hammers.

"Play me something."

"I don't do well with an audience," he mocked and she playfully scowled back at him.

"No really, I couldn't. Not in front of someone like you. I'm trying to impress you remember."

He came back to the kitchen and took out 2 bottles of wine - a Verdelho and a Cabernet Merlot. "Which would you like?"

Kate looked up at the bottles and immediately recognised the label. They were Australian wines, from the Hunter Valley where she grew up.

"Where did you find those, I've looked everywhere around here!" Tom tapped his nose knowingly and opened the white bottle, pouring them both a glass. "Mmm," Kate said after her first sip. "Tastes like home."

When dinner was ready Tom set the large plates down on the table. The food smelled amazing.

"So, spinach and ricotta ravioli with burnt sage butter sauce. And roast vegetables with hot smoked salmon and a squeeze of lemon." Tom dug in heartily. She certainly could cook, everything was perfect.

"How long have you been in LA?" Tom asked.

"I've been working here almost 5 years but only really moved over 2 years ago. Before that I travelled back and forth every month or so."

"You must have racked up some frequent flyer miles!"

Kate chuckled. "I sure did. It was exhausting. I actually feel more settled now that I only go back a couple of times a year. I miss my family a lot though. And my sister is pregnant, I'm so disappointed I'm missing out on it. I'll be going home for the birth though hopefully."

Tom could listen to her talk about her family for hours. Her eyes lit up whenever she mentioned them, he could tell how close they were.

"You have an apartment here and one in London as well?" she asked.

"Yes. I hated living in a hotel every time I came over, or renting a different apartment. So when I knew I was going to be here regularly I bought an apartment. It's only a couple of blocks away." he gestured outside. "London is home though. Have you been?"

"I haven't. You'd think with all the travelling I've done I'd have seen more than LA and Australia but aside from a few airport terminals that's about it. I want to travel around Europe one day soon, hopefully this year when it warms up a bit."

  
_I want to show you my home_ , he thought. _My London._  


She started to stand to take the plates away but he put his hand gently on hers and insisted she stay there while he cleared the dishes and got dessert. She suggested they move to the couch.

Kate's apartment was about average size but completely open. From the front door a small corridor led to the living areas: kitchen, lounge, and dining area which were all open plan. It had taken her 6 months to find the perfect couch - it was huge; soft, inviting, cream leather that she fell in love with as soon as she sat on it. The coffee table was handmade from Australia, a gift from Liz and Jake when she had moved in.

Tom brought over the cheesecake and 2 glasses of red wine. He took a mouthful of cheesecake and groaned. Getting another piece on his fork he fed it to Kate. "This is amazing, did you make this, too?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "Mum taught us well. I love to cook."

"Me too, when I have the time. Maybe tomorrow night I can cook for you?"

"Tomorrow night, huh?"

"Um, I mean if it's not too presumptuous of me. I thought since I have the evening free, and I have to go back to London soon..."

"Relax, Tom. I'm teasing. I want to fit in as much as we can before you leave."

He put down his glass and leaned in to kiss her. He tasted of lime and red wine and his breath was warm. He trailed his tongue as light as a feather over her lips and she parted them enough for him to deepen the kiss. She shifted so she was facing him and ran one hand through his hair, the other on his neck, pulling him down toward her. She leaned back so that he was on top of her and felt his toned shoulders and back as his hands moved over her sides and through her hair. She resisted the urge to put her hands under his shirt, instead trailing her fingers around his collar. He shifted sideways so his weight was on the couch and he could take her in, his hand trailing lightly over her clothes while his eyes locked on hers. He'd promised himself he wouldn't try to sleep with her tonight but she was making it increasingly difficult. He kissed her deeply and brushed a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "God, Kate, you're so beautiful," he breathed. Kissing her again before she had a chance to respond. He laid his head down next to hers and for a while they just lay there. She was running her fingers through his hair and he was playing with her fingers on the other hand. It felt like hours had passed before Tom kissed her forehead and said "I should go, you have to work tomorrow." Something deep within her wanted to hold on to him and make him stay, she hadn't done all she wanted to do yet. Her heart beat a little faster and she realised just how gentle he was being with her and reached up to kiss him again.

"I'll see you for dinner tomorrow then?" he said.

"You will," she replied. "I finish work at 5, I can come straight there if you like?"

"Sounds perfect."

After Tom left she sat back on the couch, too wired to go to bed yet. He had insisted on clearing up and helping her stack the dishwasher.

She sat down at the piano and started to play. It was only when her fingers began to fumble that she realised how tired she was and that she'd been sitting there for almost an hour. She flopped in to bed and was asleep almost immediately.


	11. Beer and Pizza

Tom could barely concentrate. Every time he licked his slightly swollen lips he thought of her. The way she had pulled him in, and trailed her fingers over his neck.

He needed to snap out of it. He had meetings this morning with 2 new directors and was catching up with Chris for lunch. _Keep it together, Hiddleston or you won't have a job!_  


He had a chat with Luke on the way to lunch, a quick debrief on the morning meetings. The first he wasn't 100% sure about but would wait until he was offered an audition and read the script. The second he couldn't wait to get his hands on, it was a thriller and would give him a real challenge.

He arrived at the bar and looked around. Chris Hemsworth was kind of hard to miss, and it didn't take long for Tom to find him. "Sorry I'm a bit late, mate," he said, hugging him.

"It's all good, I was excited to get out of the house," Chris laughed. "What's going on with you? You look... different."

"Do I?"

They talked for a while about work, about their new films and what was happening, about what was coming up for Thor and Loki.

Tom paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell Chris about Kate. Was it too soon? Would she mind? He remembered Zachary practically setting them up, and Chris was such a close friend surely it would be fine.

"I'm sort of seeing someone," Tom blurted out, a little louder and more excited than he'd intended.

"Really? Who?"

"Kate Allen. I'm not sure if you'd have heard of... why are you laughing?"

"I know Kate. We sort of worked together on a show."

"Which one?"

"That's not important. She's great, I've followed her career a bit. She's based here now, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. She moved about a year ago. Which show, Chris?" Tom's eyes bored in to him questioningly.

"Dancing with the Stars" he said quietly. Tom let out a loud laugh and then realised he was trying not to draw attention.

"That is just too perfect, twinkle toes."

It was almost 4 o'clock when Tom and Chris went their separate ways, Tom promising to say hi to Kate for Chris. Tom decided to head for the studios. He wasn't sure if he would surprise Kate or just go and say hi to Peggy.

At 4:30 he found himself wandering the rehearsal rooms, hoping she would be there. It was quiet this late in the afternoon, but he soon heard the very faint sound of a piano and a soft voice. He stood outside and listened for a couple of minutes. It wasn't anything he had heard before and he wondered if it was something she was writing. Either way it was enchanting.

After a minute he stood in the doorway where she would see him, he didn't want her to think he'd been listening.

"Hi," she said softly, tensing. "How long have you been there?"

"Only a minute darling, I promise. Did you write that? It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's still not very good but it's the best I've done so far I think. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a very long lunch with Chris and thought I'd stop by and either surprise you or go see Peggy. Evidently I decided to surprise you."

"It was a lovely surprise," she smiled. He sat down on the piano stool next to her.

"Could you keep playing?"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry."

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "It's OK, I understand."

"I'm actually ready to go if you are," she stood up and got her bag from the chair in the corner.

"Can I drive you?"

"Yeah actually. Raven insisted on picking me up this morning so I don't have my car. I just need to text her on the way out so she knows I don't need a ride".

As they pulled in to Tom's street, Kate gasped. "I was going to get wine on the way home!"

"No need for that, I have plenty," Tom put his hand on her knee sending tingles up her spine.

"I'm not really dressed either," she realised for the first time. Jeans, t-shirt and sneakers were not the outfit she had laid out. "I was planning on stopping at home first."

"Hey, you'd look gorgeous in a potato sack. I love the shirt by the way," he smirked. It was a Nerd Machine shirt Zachary had given her for Comic Con. She looked down at herself, she had her faded jeans on, and pink Cons. Her hair wasn't even done properly, she'd just thrown it in to a high ponytail this morning for work.

"Thanks. I might have slept in a bit this morning, I'm not normally so disorganised."

"I like disorganised. We're here," Tom said and pulled in to a drive way. Tom's apartment was more modest than she would have expected, but it was still twice the size of Kate's and had a private pool. It was spread over 3 levels, with the garage, a small rumpus room and pool on the ground floor, living area and huge deck in the middle, and 2 bedrooms upstairs. Everything was modern and sleek, and one wall of the lounge was entirely built-in bookshelves filled with books. "Just give me a minute to change and I'll be right back, make yourself at home." Tom said as she eyed the books.

"How come you get to change and I don't?" she asked idly, putting her bag down on a chair in the loungeroom.

"Because I'm getting more comfortable. You already look comfortable," he disappeared up the stairs and she could hear him moving around above her as she scanned to bookshelves before moving out to the deck.

She turned around when he came back outside and noticed he was standing in front of a large pizza oven. "Now if I had more time I could do something more impressive than pizza, but my pizza is pretty good." she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"Would you stop trying to impress me? I'm impressed already!"

"Never," he said, leaning down and pulling her in to a passionate kiss. It was different to the day before. More urgent, more... anticipation. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "Kate,"

"Tom?"

"I need to go get dinner or we won't have anything to eat," he laughed. "No one has ever distracted me like you do."

"How about I help you then," she took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Kate went to get beers from the fridge while Tom rolled out the dough. She turned and stopped, watching his lean, firm, shoulders and back as he rolled. Her body tensed when she recognised a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She wanted to go over and put her hands all over him, but stopped herself, remembering that she had promised to help.

He must have felt her eyes on him "What's wrong?" he asked over his shoulder, still working the rolling pin. Kate blushed like a teenager and he must have felt that too. "Subtle," he chuckled sarcastically.

"Ahem. Beer?" she offered, taking a large gulp of her own. He took his and took a swig.

"I thought you were a wine girl."

"Nope, I just don't like crappy American beer," she smirked. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Thomas Hiddleston. This may be our third date but we only met 4 days ago!"

"I know you worked on Dancing with the Stars," he teased.

Kate laughed loudly. "I thought Chris had suppressed that experience."

"So did he, but I insisted on knowing how he knew you. He says hi by the way."

"Here's another little tidbit, I had a crush on him when he was on Home and Away." she laughed again.

"So that's why you like Thor so much?"

"Nope, Hugh Jackman started my Marvel fascination."

"I'm glad you're comfortable enough to tell me all this."

"I'm pretty confident your ego can handle it," she laughed from the fridge. She brought over the pizza toppings and started spreading sauce on the bases Tom had rolled out.


	12. The first time

A little while later they sat on the deck finishing off the pizza. "That was amazing Tom," Kate said. "I'm so full!"

"No dessert then? I made brownies and ice cream... OK that's a lie, I bought them. But I'll make them look pretty," he grinned.

"Oh there's always room for dessert. I don't think I can eat ice-cream out here though, it's getting cool."

"Couch it is then, gorgeous" he said, planting a kiss on her head. "I'll be right there."

Kate sat down on the couch and took off her shoes so she could sit with her legs folded. Tom's couch was soft leather like her own and she sank comfortably in to it.

Tom brought over 2 bowls of dessert and they ate. "You make good brownies too," she smirked, taking their bowls back to the kitchen.

She returned to the couch and sat sideways on his lap, taking him by surprise. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue immediately probing for his. He moaned in to her mouth and shifted his hips slightly underneath her. Encouraged, she trailed her fingertips down the side of his face, around his ear and down his neck, going just under the collar of his t-shirt. She pulled away from his mouth and kissed down the other side. Cheek, ear, throat and neck. Tom put his head back and closed his eyes. "God, Kate." He shifted underneath her again and slid his hand up under her shirt. The feeling of his fingers on the skin of her back sent tingles and goosebumps everywhere and she let a small moan escape in to his mouth.

He stopped and pulled away from her, looking in to her blue eyes. They sparkled at him and he noticed her face was flushed and her breathing was faster.

"Do you want, I mean, can I..."

"Take me upstairs, Thomas."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He scooped her up and put her down on her feet, taking her by the hand and leading her up to the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed. "Close your eyes."

She did and could hear him shuffling around and smell the sweet scent of Vanilla.

He took her hands and stood her back up, threading his hands around her waist while hers went to his chest, feeling his lean muscles beneath his shirt. When she opened her eyes she saw that he had turned off the lights and lit 20 or so candles above the bed. The scent of Tom and the candles filled her head, it was almost more than she could bear. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his milky, smooth chest and stomach. She ran her fingertips lightly over every inch, relishing the way he shivered and his breath caught when she grazed his nipples.

He pulled her face up to his and pulled her in to him and she trailed her fingers over his back, feeling his firm muscles as he pulled her closer. She could already feel his erection pressing in to her through his jeans. In one smooth motion he lifted her shirt over her head, discarding it, and laid her gently down on the pillow. He was straddled over her, examining every inch of her perfect pale skin and the way her navel pulled in when she breathed in sharply. He kissed her hard on the mouth and then trailed down her throat to her shoulders, kissing down her arms a he removed her bra straps and reaching underneath to undo the clasp.

She suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable as he sat back to take in her half naked form. He sensed her tensing and refusing to meet his gaze. "Damn Kate," he breathed. "You're so beautiful." He bent down and kissed from each hip in to her belly button and she giggled when he tickled her. He made a trail of painfully slow kisses back up to her neck, only barely grazing his palms over her nipples. She arched her back to put her breast in to his hand and he took her lead, kneading her breast and lightly pinching her nipple while his tongue explored hers. Her hand ran over his chest, lightly flicking his nipples and grazing over his stomach with her nails. Kate rolled to her side, undid the button and fly on his jeans and hooked her fingers in to the waistband to tug them down, removing them along with his jocks. His erection sprung free and she took a moment to marvel at how beautiful his lean, toned, naked body was. She bit her finger and let out a groan before stroking him lightly. "Ahhh, Katherine," he pulled her face to his into a deep kiss, biting her lip and letting his teeth graze her tongue, moaning in to her.

He withdrew his mouth and rolled her to her back, kissing and suckling at her breasts and trailing his tongue down over her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. Kate squirmed under him as he slowly removed the rest of her clothing, sliding her pants gently down off her feet. He ran his hands down the smooth skin on her legs and back up to her thighs, making her writhe under his touch. He kissed the inside of her ankle and moved up, always painfully slowly, leaving a trail of kisses up to her mound and over her hips. His mouth made its way back to her nipple while his hand parted her legs and trailed up the inside of her thigh. Kate writhed beneath him, arching up to his hand and searching for his touch. Tom's long fingers found her lips, already hot and wet, and he bit gently on her nipple as his finger grazed her clit. "God, Thomas" she gasped as he slid one, and then two fingers inside her. She was so warm and wet, he couldn't wait to get himself inside her. He hooked his leg under hers and pulled her toward him, rolling so they were face to face. Their eyes locked and for a few moments they stared in to one another, intensity building. Tom wrapped Kate's leg over his waist and slid his fingers back inside her, letting his thumb circle her clit. Spurred on by her moans he maintained his pace until she began stroking him again. She could feel the tension pooling deep inside her and as she stroked him he increased his urgency just slightly. She could feel him getting harder and longer, and the thought of him inside her was almost enough to push her over the edge. He bent his head to kiss down her neck once again and when he bit down on her nipple she shattered around him, spasming around his fingers and arching in to his mouth.

He didn't stop his assault on her, just slowing until her breathing returned almost to normal before withdrawing his fingers. He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled him on top of her, letting her legs fall either side of his. He paused a moment for protection, and kneeling between her legs he took in the scene before him. She brushed her hair out of her face, and looked up into his eyes. She wanted him. Now. She couldn't quite reach to touch him and she whimpered. She needed to feel him. He looked down at her flushed face and the sweat beading on her soft skin. He didn't want to miss anything, forget anything about this moment. "Tom," she breathed.

Tom leaned down over her and as their lips met so did their bodies. He only gave her the tip to begin with, not because she wasn't ready but to savour the anticipation. He only fully entered her when she pulled hard on his waist, and she bit in to his shoulder. She had never felt anything like this. He was huge and as he moved inside her he seemed to hit all the right spots at once, filling her and building her to another climax. Tom couldn't help but watch her face as he gave her his full length. She threw her head back and a groan escaped from deep in her throat. His excruciatingly slow pace began to pick up as he felt the tension building in both of them. She strained up to kiss his neck and chest, suckling here and there, muffling her own moaning so that he only knew she was close by the humming of her mouth against his skin. She drew his nipple in hard between her teeth as she climaxed again, sending him over the edge, shuddering and spasming together.

When they both could breathe again he withdrew from her and when he returned she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow. As she was lulled to sleep he rolled to his side and pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his strong arms. She strained up and kissed his lips, then his chest and inhaled his wonderful scent. Nestled in his shoulder she felt so secure and safe, so right. It was amazing, if unfamiliar, and she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.


	13. Sunrise

Tom awoke when the sunlight was just beginning to cast a golden glow over his bedroom. Before he opened his eyes he listened to her breathing and felt her hair falling over his chest. He could smell her sweet scent and breathed in as he kissed the top of her head. Opening his eyes, he brushed the hair away from her face and down her back, watching her sleep peacefully. He looked at his watch - almost 6 am. He'd normally be out running but nothing would make him leave her beautiful warm body in his bed alone this morning. He looked through the sheer grey curtains out the window, his eyes just getting used to the light as she began to stir.

As Kate began to wake she rolled off Tom's chest on to her stomach. She could smell him on the pillow and could tell by the sound of his breathing he was already awake. Sweeping her hair to one side she turned her head and looked over at him. He was propped on one arm, facing her. His blue eyes on her smooth back.

"Good morning gorgeous," he whispered, his fingertips trailing down her spine and resting in the small of her back.

"Yes it is," she smiled and looked up to the window.

"It's not even 6 yet," he said gently, rolling her by her waist so her back was pressed against him. "Sorry I woke you." His strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her against him, and she could feel the beginning of an erection pressing in to her leg.

"Don't be, that was the best sleep I've had in a while," she laced her fingers in to his hand on her belly.

"Do you need to go home before work?"

"Only to get my car, everything else I need is in my bag," she felt him smile.

"You little minx," he nuzzled her hair. "I like it."

"A girl's got to be prepared, Thomas."

"I'll drive you if you stay in bed with me a bit longer," he whispered in her ear, following with a kiss on her neck that made her shiver.

"Mmmmm ok."

He continued kissing her neck and shoulder while his hand ran gently over her side and up to her breast, grazing her nipple which was already hard. She could feel his almost full length pressing in to her and reached over to pull him against her.

She rolled to face him and he took her face in his hands, kissing her softly. She nibbled his bottom lip and his tongue was in her mouth, searching for permission to take her again. He'd never dared to imagine they might wake up like this. She reached down and began to stroke him slowly and gently, increasing the pressure when he pushed in to her hand. He kissed down her neck while kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples, and he lay her leg over his, giving him access and searching for his touch. Trailing his hand down her abdomen he was pleasantly surprised to find she was already wet and swollen, and he brushed her clit firmly before sliding his finger inside.

She gasped and winced at the same time, feeling the effects of his size from the night before. He hesitated and she bucked toward his hand. "Don't stop," she said confidently bringing a smile to his face.

"You are something else, Kate." He said hoarsely. He kissed her urgently, thrusting his tongue in to her mouth and moaning when she grazed it with her teeth. She stopped stroking him and guided him toward her entrance and he pulled away for a moment, reaching for the night stand. "I can take a hint, darling, but one of us needs to keep their head". She took the opportunity to cover his chest, neck and shoulders with kisses and licks, tugging on his nipples with his teeth and eliciting a loud groan.

He rolled back to her and hooked her leg around his waist, guiding himself in to her. She tried not to wince again, not wanting him to stop. "OK?" he looked in to her eyes, concerned. She didn't answer, instead pulling his hips toward her until he was buried inside, without looking away. She saw his eyes widen and he smiled again, thrusting slowly in to her. It was so intimate, facing like this and their bodies pressed together. He loved being able to look in to her bright eyes and he slid his whole length inside her, and could see her face beginning to flush with the building tension. He continued his painfully slow teasing despite her trying to move against him, craving more friction.

Kate nibbled on his neck and ear, making him shiver. "Thomas, please," he pulled her face back to his and kissed her slowly, reaching his long fingers down to circle her clit. Finally he increased his pace and could already feel her beginning to tense around him. His climax was fast approaching and he had to hold back, not wanting to hurt her. Her moans grew louder and her hands were everywhere, wanting to touch him everywhere at once. She tangled her fingers in the back of his hair and kissed him roughly, hungrily. He pressed harder on her clit, knowing he was close and as she began to shudder around him he thrust as deep as he could inside her, exploding with his own climax. They remained wrapped around each other, a mess of limbs and hair and sweat until their breathing slowed. When he eventually pulled away from her she ran her fingers down his back, pulling him back against her before releasing him to get up and shower.

The warm water was heaven on her sore limbs. It was a nice kind of sore, one she could get used to. _Only you can't because he'll go home at the end of the week andforget about you._ The thought stopped her in her tracks and she squashed it back down. No time for that, she had to get ready for work.

When she came downstairs she was dressed again in jeans, this time with a pale blue buttoned shirt. She had her usual light makeup on and her hair was pulled back in a rough ponytail, brown curls cascading untamed down her back. Tom was dressed casually in jeans, check shirt and boots, and for a moment she wondered how his hair was wet when she was in his shower. She remembered the second bathroom upstairs and blushed, realising she probably should have gone there and let him use the ensuite. She put her bag down near the door and put her arms around his neck in the kitchen, planting a light kiss on his pink lips. "Breakfast?" he asked and she looked down at her watch.

"I really need to get to work," she frowned. Then she had an idea. "I don't actually have anything booked in this morning so as long as I'm there... why don't you join me for breakfast at the cafe?"

"Sounds great, I don't have to be anywhere until 10. Ready to go?"

As they reached the door he lifted her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her slowly and deeply.

"Had to get one in before we left, I'm pretty sure Disney frown upon tongues in the workplace," he put her back down gently and took her hand, leading her to the car.

Kate put her bag down in her small office, grabbed her tablet, phone and wallet and they headed for the cafe. "Are you sure this is ok? I don't want to get you in trouble." his fingertips gently brushed her hand as they walked, sending tingles up her arm.

"Absolutely. I need your professional opinion on some songs," she winked up at him.

He laughed as they entered the cafe. It was only 8 am and still quiet. They ordered breakfast and sat at a table in the corner. It was safe inside the complex, security was tight and no one there would talk. Even so they just barely managed to avoid touching under the table.

Just as she was finishing her coffee her phone buzzed and she answered "Hi honey what's up?"

"Are you at work?" Raven asked.

"Yeah sorry I'm just about to leave the cafe. Do you need me?"

"Yeah nothing urgent but I could do with a juice so I'll meet you there," she hung up before Kate could answer.

Kate and Tom stood and hugged casually, he placed a light kiss on her cheek bone. "I'll call you later," he said. Grabbing her ponytail as she walked in front of him, he gave it a light tug. "I love this, by the way, the curls suit you."

They met Raven on the way out. "I didn't think to look here, you don't normally get coffee this early."

"Early start, I think I'll need a few today," Kate replied without hesitation.

Tom waved goodbye to them and headed for the car. Kate whisked Raven away to a rehearsal room. She debated whether to tell her about her night with Tom but decided against it. She wanted to keep it private as long as possible. She did question why he was there, but it was no secret that he had been chasing her, and she was happy with Kate's explanation that he wanted to have breakfast.


	14. Vanilla Latte

Just before 11 they took a break and Kate stifled a yawn. As if on cue, one of the girls from the cafe walked in with a large takeaway coffee with a heart and xx on the lid.

"I can't tell you who, but you're not so secret admirer asked me to bring you this," and she handed the coffee to Kate. She smiled and fumbled in her bag for her wallet "oh it's already paid for. Enjoy!"

Kate had to stifle a giggle as she took a sip and tasted vanilla.

Raven looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Just breakfast, huh?"

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Tom.

'Perfect timing. Thank you xx And vanilla is my new favourite, how did you know?'

"Could we get back to work now, love bird?" Raven joked.

Later that afternoon Kate was starting to get edgy. She hadn't heard back from Tom and she hated the feeling that it gave her. Her thoughts from this morning echoed in her head again. _He'll go back to London and forget you._  


Looking for distraction, she headed for a piano. And then the phone rang.

"Sorry darling I'm having a full on day. Luke has really piled it on today! How are you?"

"Better for talking to you. Thank you for my coffee, you are so thoughtful."

"My pleasure. I was hoping to take you out again tonight but I have a dinner. You're welcome to join me, but it's with Robert Downey Jr so photographers will be everywhere," he sighed.

"I'll pass thanks, I'm happy with my anonymity for now. You don't have to see me every night, Tom!"

"I don't have to, but I want to. Every night, every morning, and every minute in between if I could," He paused and continued quietly. "I have to go back on Saturday."

"I know. I've known that all along. We still have a few days. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can I call you when I get home?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Oh, I have to go, Liz is calling. I'll talk to you tonight."

Kate switched calls "how's my favourite baby sister?"

"Katie? It's Jake."

"Oh god Jake what's wrong?"

Jake could only talk long enough to tell her Lizzie had lost the baby and was going straight to surgery. Kate remembered she was supposed to have an important scan yesterday, and Jake told her the baby hadn't had a heartbeat. He handed the phone over to Nerida. "Mum is she going to be OK? Do I need to come home?"

"No sweetheart, she will be fine. Devastated, of course. But she will be OK. The doctor said sometimes this just happens. I'm sure she will call you as soon as she's up to it."

"I wish I could be there," She said softly.

"I know you do. I'll give her your love as soon as she wakes up. And I'll call you if there's any news."

"Thanks mum. Love you. All of you."

She hung up the phone and tears stung her eyes. She loved her job but one of her biggest fears was always that something would happen and she wouldn't be able to get home. Moving permanently had been a long time coming but it had also felt like a reaction to Dean's infidelity. Often Kate wondered if she'd made a mistake. Was it too much to expect him to be faitfull while she was away for months at a time? He had pushed her to go but that last time she came home he'd begged her to stay, and she didn't. If her high school sweetheart couldn't stay with her through good and bad why would someone like Tom? She really was just a fling, a week in LA before he went back to London and forgot about her. And like an idiot she'd fallen for it. Lizzie, her little sister who was hurting and really needed her, was on the other side of the world. And there was nothing she could do.

Kate got a cab home. She didn't want to explain to anyone what was happening, and she didn't have her car. Again she cursed herself for being so vulnerable.

Looking online she found a flight on Thursday morning. She called Joel, her boss to explain and apologise. He was, as always, completely understanding. He knew she would be able to work from there anyway. She didn't tell him she wasn't sure she would be back.

At 9pm her stomach rumbled. She hadn't had dinner. The thought of eating turned her stomach and she decided she preferred to be hungry. She thought about Tom, and the amazing night they'd had last night. She didn't think she had imagined the feelings, hers or his. It certainly had felt real. She'd only given herself to Dean before, there hadn't been anyone in between. That would explain why she fell so easily for Tom's charm. Not that no one else had tried, she'd just never let them get that close. The betrayal of having another woman practically live in your house wasn't something she would ever forget. And it wasn't going to happen to her again.

She checked her calendar for the rest of the week. Nothing but work. The following Tuesday she was supposed to have dinner with Zachary though. She dialled his number.

"Hey Kate, how's it going?"

"Um, ok. I need to postpone our dinner next week though, I'm heading back to Oz for a little while,"

"A little while? You only just got back! How long?"

"I don't know!" She hadn't meant to snap. She was so drained from the afternoon that she broke down and then had to explain everything.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I understand, I'm sorry I interrogated you. Can I change the subject?"

"It's ok, I'm a bit on edge. And yes, please do. It's good to talk to someone."

"How's Tom?"

She groaned. "Impossibly perfect, charming, and going home on the weekend anyway."

"So you're beating him to the punch?"

She hadn't thought about it like that.

"No. I'm just re-thinking my decision. I need to get back to Lizzie."

"Kate," he said gently. "Please don't hang up on me. But you can't do anything for her. I've been through this and she needs to work through it with Jake. And your mum is there. I'm not saying don't go back and be there for her, just don't rush in to a decision."

"What difference does it make?"

"Because I'm afraid if you rush back you'll stay there."

"And?"

"When we first met, I couldn't believe how talented you were and how little you thought of yourself. Do you remember? You'd just moved here? You were running. You were hurt and you felt worthless and you were running." A tear ran down her face. Of course she remembered, she'd gone home, found Dean in bed with someone else, packed and left. She'd applied for her apartment on the plane.

"You have changed so much. You're confident and it shows. You're acually starting to believe you're as good as everyone says. If you go back there, to him, it will all be gone again."

"I never said..."

"You don't have to. You're thinking about it. He wants you back, you told me. And it feels safe to you, like home. I know. But that's not where you shine."

She sat silent for a minute. "I wish you were here. I could really do with a hug right now."

"Call Tom."

"He's out, he's busy. And I need to pack."

"Kate, I have some inside information. And I'm only telling you so you don't make a mistake. I spoke to him today. If he's not in love with you I will eat my own shoes. He is not just having fun with you before he goes back. He asked me for advice because Missy and I did long distance for a while. He doesn't know how to bring it up without scaring you off, but he wants to work out a way to make the distance OK. I know you miss your family, and if you need to go back you should, but please just visit and then come back.

Kate?"

She could barely speak. Her mind was racing, everything she'd convinced herself of today had just been turned on its head.

"Thank you Zachary."

"You're welcome. Are you OK?"

"I think... I will be. I think maybe I'll wait until I talk to Lizzie."

"Good. Nothing wrong with a calculated decision," she smiled. Zach didn't know any other way.

"Kate, call him. He won't mind."

"OK. I should go."

"If you want to talk, call me back, OK? Call Tom and get some sleep."

He hung up. Kate was reeling. She had been going to run, back to the other side of the world. Where it was easy.

She sent a message to Lizzie, asking her to think about if she wanted her to come home. Kate knew she would immediately say no, but hoped if she thought about it she would tell her if she needed support. She sent the same message to Jake.

Pouring a glass of wine, she snuggled in to the couch and turned on the TV.


	15. Thunder

Sleepily she wondered who was at the door, her watch said 11:25pm.

"Kate? Are you there?"

Tom. She stood and almost ran to the door to open it, falling in to his arms before he could get inside.

"Hey. I was so worried when you didn't answer your phone. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be, I really needed you," she sniffed in to his chest.

He moved her arms to his neck and carried her inside, sitting them both on the couch.

"What's happened?"

Without looking at him she let it all spill out. She had intended to hold back a bit but just couldn't. He listened with his arm around her, occasionally running his fingers through her hair or down her back and wiping her tears.

He tilted her chin up so he was looking at him and wiped her face gently.

"You really thought I just wanted a fling?" he looked hurt. "Katherine, I can't stop thinking about you. I couldn't forget about you if I wanted to, I am completely enchanted by you. I would never, ever, hurt you like that. Please trust me. You're all I've thought about since the first time I heard you at the studio."

She put her head in his neck and squeezed him as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry about Lizzie, darling. If you need to go to her you should."

"I think Zach is right, I can't do anything for her. Jake has promised to call if I can help. I'm sorry I doubted you. This is sort of unfamiliar territory for me."

"It is for me, too." he bent down and kissed her softly. He took her hands, leading her to the bedroom. "You need to sleep, it's late."

He undressed her gently, like a child, and she lay down on the pillow. For a change she wasn't at all self-conscious and it made Tom smile.

He removed his shirt and shoes, keeping his jeans on and lay next to her, pulling her in to his arms. "Do you want me to stay once you're asleep?"

"Yes, please," she said sleepily.

"Then I'm all yours. Sleep, baby."

A loud crack of thunder woke her at 3am and she sat up in shock. "Sshhhh, go back to sleep," Tom pulled her down on to his chest and she closed her eyes. But she couldn't sleep. She could hear his steady soft breathing and feel his heart beat under her. It wouldn't be fair to wake him, he'd been so kind to her and he proabably had plans this morning. Another crack of thunder made him stir and his hand trailed down to the arch in her back.

Kate stayed still but opened her eyes, looking over his chest. It was firm and toned, but lean. He had the tiniest amount of hair, and a few freckles. She lifted the covers a little to find that he had taken off his jeans and was only wearing boxers. Trying not to wake him, she admired his well-defined abs. She ran a fingertip lightly over his stomach and chest and although he didn't stir, there was definitely a reaction. Spurred on, she propper herself up on one elbow and admired his almost naked body. His long neck and toned shoulders and arms. His thin pink lips, the stubble and freckles on his face. It really would be unfair to wake him. At least it would be unfair to try too hard...

Leaning over, she planted a few gently kisses on his chest and shoulder. She couldn't help but noticed his erection growing under his shorts. She kissed his cheek and neck, and grazed her palm lightly over one nipple. He opened his eyes a fraction and raised one eyebrow. "Kate," he groaned. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

He pulled her down to his lips and probed with his tongue until she opened her mouth. She kissed down his neck, shoulder and chest, stopping to suck one nipple in to her mouth. He tasted ever so slightly salty. She continued down until she reached the waistband of his shorts and removed them slowly, kissing down his leg as she went. By the time she reached back up his thighs his erection was huge and she kissed the tip lightly, licking off the salty droplet forming on the opening and sucking the end slowly in to her mouth. "Fuck, Kate!". She traced her tongue around his navel and felt him squirm under her, as she trailed her tongue back up to his neck she straddled his hips and let him feel her slick folds over his length.

She kissed him hungrily while she fumbled in the top drawer. Sitting astride his thighs, she rolled a condom down his huge length, cupping and gently squeezing his balls as she did. She sat upright and lowered herself on to him halfway before moving back up. He looked up at her. There was nothing more exquisite than having her sitting on him naked, fucking him so slowly. He hadn't expected this in the middle of the night. He watched her perfect pale breasts, nipples hard and he reached up and took one in each hand, rolling her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned and looked down at him, he could see her abs working as she slid up and down his length.

She shifted slightly and then slid all the way down his shaft, eliciting a loud gasp from both of them. She loved how he filled her up, and even more so with her on top. After a few minutes she knew his climax was building and she took his hands and pulled him up to her. As she thrust on to him again his head moved over her g-spot and she moaned loudly in to his mouth. Sitting up he had a little more control and he began to meet her thrusts. He could feel her beginning to tense around him as his length hit her sweet spot. He was getting close, and when she started kissing behind his ear he reached down to stimulate her clit. It only took a few more thrusts before she began to tense and shudder around him and he felt the intense spasms as her climax washed over her. He removed his hand and she began to slide further up and down his length, until he pulled her hips down on to him and exploded inside her. He pulled her back down on top of him and kissed her slowly while their pulses slowed, tangling his fingers in her long curly hair.

He withdrew from her and returned to pull her close in to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and drank in her scent as he noticed her breathing grow deeper. He stayed awake for some time, trying to think of the right words to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to feel safe with him, secure, comfortable. He knew that would come in time, but time was one thing they didn't have.


	16. Comfort

Kate woke a few hours later and found her phone, sending an email to Joel. She was taking the day off but had decided not to take the extended leave to go and see Lizzie. She wandered to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked like hell. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her face was red. She took a quick shower, letting the warm water wash away the stress of the previous day.

When she tip toed back to bed it was just after 7am. She wondered if Tom had anything planned this morning and if she should wake him, he looked so peaceful she just couldn't, especially when she was the reason he had so little sleep. She crept back in to bed and curled up in his arms, drifting quickly back to sleep.

The next time she woke the bed was cold. She opened her eyes and look around but Tom was gone.

She got up and put on a long pink dress, hoping he was in the kitchen or bathroom, but he was nowhere to be found. She picked up her phone to call him but stopped herself. _You can trust him Kate. Show him you trust him._  


A few minutes later he returned with coffee and muffins. "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up," he said when she greeted him.

"I knew you'd come back," she smiled, putting her arms around him.

"Please remember that Kate. We probably need to talk about what's going to happen, but know that I will always come back to you," he kissed her forehead. She didn't want to talk about what was going to happen, she wanted to ignore it.

"I trust you Tom. I want to trust you."

"You can trust me. All I want is for you to know how I feel about you."

"I do. I can hardly believe it, but I think I know." She smiled at him, her eyes were beginning to regain their sparkle.

"How are you feeling?"

"OK I guess. Awful that I can't do anything for Lizzie, and that I made such a big scene last night. I feel like a bit of a drama queen dumping all of that on you. Anyway I called in sick today but told Joel I won't be needing leave to be with Liz. I got a message from her this morning and she's doing as well as can be expected."

"I'm glad. I can't even imagine. I'm all yours today except for a couple of hours this afternoon."

"Mine?"

"Yours, baby." He grinned.

"You didn't have anything else booked today? I wasn't sure if I should wake you."

"I cancelled last night while you were going to sleep. I didn't want to have to rush out on you."

"Tom!-"

"It's fine. It was an audition for a part that didn't suit me, they're supposed to film when I'm already booked. Luke won't be happy about it but he'll understand,"

"You didn't have to do that for me," she looked down at her hands.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to. I want you to know how I care about you and all I can do is show you,"

She met his eyes. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

After a lazy start to the day, Tom had to leave for a meeting. He would pick her up at 6:30 for an early dinner.

Kate wandered around at home for the afternoon. Her head still hurt from the night before and her brain was still trying to catch up with what had happened in the past week. She went to her bedroom to find something to wear and settled on a long green dress with thin straps. It cut in around her small waist and flowed down to her feet. She pinned her hair up in a loose bun and allowed a few curls to fall down around her face. She quickly packed a bag in case she spent the night at Tom's house and again her mind spun at how things can change in a few days.


	17. Lavenders Blue

Tom took them to a small teppanyaki bar out of the way and yet somehow in the middle of town. She didn't think she could find it again If her life depended on it.

"Some time tomorrow we need to talk about our schedules. I have Luke emailing everything I have booked for the next 6 months. We can do it over dinner if you like, I assume you have to go back to work tomorrow?"

He sounded so business-like she almost choked on a prawn. "OK..."

"That didn't come out right, did it." He laughed.

"It was somewhere between 'I have 3 girlfriends to coordinate' and 'I must ensure we are in the same city for 10.25 days a year exactly'". Kate smiled. "Yes I'm working tomorrow so dinner sounds great." Putting down her fork she added, "I'll bring my schedule and we can synchronise our watches."

In the car on the way home, Kate put her head back and closed her eyes. "Want me to take you home and put you to bed?" Tom asked gently, taking her hand.

"Mmmm, how about you take me home and _take_ me to bed?" she caught the bright headlights and winced. "Just get me some painkillers first."

"I can do better than that," he grinned.

It was still quite early when they arrived back at Tom's apartment. He sent her to the deck while he made a cup of tea. "Sit and drink, I'll be back." And he disappeared inside.

A short time later he returned and led her by the hand to the second bathroom. She had only seen the ensuite before and it was only now she saw that the other room was much larger, with a huge double shower, mirrored wall and large sunken bath. There were candles along the window sill, the lights were dimmed and the bath was full of bubbles.

He stood in front of her, removing her shoes and then her dress so she was left only in her red lace strapless bra and panties. He pulled her in close as he kissed her softly as he undid and removed her bra, barely touching her breasts. She shivered as he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled, letting them fall to the floor. She started to unbutton his shirt but he gently removed her hand and shook his head. "Not yet. Hop in." He held her hand so that she could step down in to the warm bath. She could smell lavender and peppermint and the warm water instantly relaxed her tense muscles. She looked up at him expectantly. "Not this time, darling. This is just for you." He left and she could hear him in the bedroom before he disappeared downstairs again. She lay back and let the warmth and scent wash over her and take away the tension, and it began to ease her aching head and neck. She tried not to think about Tom leaving in a couple of days, how they were going to work out their schedules the following evening. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, thinking only about his body, his voice, the way he looked at her and wanted to look after her.

When the water started to cool she stepped out of the bath and realised she hadn't brought anything to put on. Drying herself with a towel, she tiptoed in the bedroom and in to Tom's wardrobe. She found a soft t-shirt and put it on, Tom was so tall it covered halfway down her thighs. She breathed in his scent before heading downstairs.

Tom was checking his emails when he heard Kate getting out of the bath. When she came downstairs she was wearing his t-shirt. He never knew anyone could look so sexy in nothing but that, but she did. She looked relaxed and beautiful. "Feel any better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you." she padded over to him and sat on his lap. "You're too good to me." She leaned down and kissed him deeply, her tongue immediately searching for his. It took all his self control not to lay her down and take her right there.

"I'm not done yet," He said when their lips parted, lifting her off him and standing up. He closed his laptop and took her to the bedroom, turning the lights off as they went.

She hadn't noticed a moment ago, but all the candles were lit again, and he had pulled back the covers, leaving only one pillow in the middle of the bed. She looked at him, confused. He lifted the shirt over her head and told her softly to lay face down on the pillow. "Trust me," he said.

She did as he asked, and when she was laying down her removed his clothes except for his jocks, hoping they would contain his erection a little while longer. He took a bottle of oil from the table and kneeled on the bed next to her. Warming some oil in his hands, he began to gently rub her neck before kneading her shoulders with a little more pressure. The warm oil felt amazing on the muscles she had thought were already relaxed. He continued firmly and confidently, working slowly down to her lower back. She shifted a little under him as he touched her sides. He was relaxing most of her but making her insides tense. He worked back up to her neck, reaching over her shoulders to massage her collarbones and up to her jaw. She felt as though she might just melt in to a puddle in the bed. He reached up and undid the pins and elastic in her hair, letting it fall over her arms and shoulders. "God you are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck.

She couldn't wait any longer and rolled over, removing his jocks and pulling him down on top of her. He kissed and nipped at her breasts while she stroked his already full erection, and his hand began to trail to her folds, finding her hot and slick. He probed gently, running his thumb over her clit and pressing on her entrance. She met his hand with her hips, craving his touch, and strained up to kiss his neck.

He put his forehead to hers and slid two fingers inside her, his breathing quickening as she stroked him firmly. She looked straight in to his eyes. "I want you, Thomas. Now." He kissed her hungrily and reached over to the nightstand, keeping his fingers inside her. He kneeled between her legs and continued, pressing on her clit with his thumb, while she dextrously rolled the condom down his shaft. She stroked him a few more times before guiding him to her entrance and his fingers left her, replaced with the tip of his erection. She ran her hands over his firm chest, rolling a nipple under her thumb, and he slid himself half way inside her. After a few moments she pulled on his hips, with the next thrust his whole shaft was inside her, filling her and making her moan. This time was much slower than before, he wanted to make love to her slowly and make it last. He took his time, sliding in and out of her slowly and kissing her mouth gently. With the tension ever so slowly building, she felt so strongly for him that she could feel tears forming. She wanted this to last forever, to be by his side and in his bed and feel his weight on her and his arms around her every night. She noticed his pace had quickened almost imperceptibly and his breathing was faster and louder and she knew his climax was approaching. She hooked her legs around his waist, making his head push further inside her and pulled his face down to hers, crashing their lips and tongues together. She could feel herself building as he reached down with one hand, holding her leg further up and penetratino deeper. He began to shudder and groan loudly and she felt him pulsating inside her. He didn't stop, continuing his assault until she shattered around him, biting his lip and milking his shaft with waves of spasms. He fell down on to her chest, breathing heavily. He withdrew and rolled her over, holding her tight in his arms, and she snuggled her face in to his chest. "Kate, I've never felt the way I feel about you. With you." she sniffed in to his chest.

"I haven't either," she said softly, kissing his collarbone with trembling lips. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, baby. I don't want to go." He sighed. "Sleep, my beautiful girl, we can worry about that tomorrow."

Kate slept blissfully, she always slept better next to Tom that she ever had alone. When she woke, he wasn't there, and mixed with the scent of Vanilla, lavender and peppermint she could smell something else. Pancakes.

She got out of bed and found Tom's shirt from last night on the floor, slipping it on and buttoning it half way. It smelled like him, and it felt silky against her skin.

Kate followed her nose downstairs to the kitchen where Tom had his back to her at the stove. She walked softly over to him and cuddled in to his back, threading her arms around his waist. "Good morning gorgeous." He said, looking down at her legs. "Nice shirt," he smirked. "I didn't want to make you late again today," he said, placing the last pancake on the plate and handing it to her.

"You can make me late anytime you like," she realised too late what she had said and he laughed at her panicked expression. "Ah, I meant late for work!".

"I know darling. But if we get out of bed earlier you don't have to be," he grinned down at her bare legs and barely buttoned shirt, making her blush.

"So what's on today?" Kate changed the subject.

"I have a meeting to confirm the promo tour for Thor, and then I'm having lunch with Joss Whedon. This afternoon, nothing I don't think. I'll need to start packing but I don't need much. A couple of scripts to look at and Luke has sent me a couple of projects he thought I might be interested in. I thought we'd have dinner here tonight, is take away ok? Chinese?"

"Sounds great. I'll be done at 5 so I'll head home and get some stuff and come here. I'll walk home this morning and get my car."

"I can drive you,"

"I know you can. But I could also walk, it's only 2 blocks."

"Are you ever going to let me look after you?" he asked softly. He looked in to her eyes with a serious expression. "We'll talk more tonight, but I need you to really consider how different my world is from yours. You're used to being fairly anonymous, and that will change. People are going to know you, and recognise you. I understand if you're not ready for that, but I can't keep you a secret forever."

Kate put down her fork and took a sip of juice. She had suddenly lost her appetite and her mouth was very dry. Until now she hadn't dared to believe that one day they might go out in public, together, as a couple. That people might want to know about her, and when they did, they'd want to know why on earth Tom would choose to be with her.

He leaned over and tilted her chin upwards so she was looking in to his eyes. He had a slight frown on his face. "At the same time I want to show you off and shout it from the rooftops, and keep you hidden away all to myself. Eventually people will find out about us, and I want to do it on our terms. Which means we have to talk about this stuff, OK?"

"OK," she almost whispered.

Tom kissed her forehead and nose, as though she were a child, and released her chin. "Eat, you're going to be late again," he said, a slight smile touching his lips.


	18. The Piano

Friday again. Kate sat down at her desk and checked her emails. Skimming through administrative notices, she looked up when there was a knock on her door.

"Mae, I didn't know you'd be here today!"

"Who _ar_ e you all dressed up for then?" She raised an eyebrow. Kate was wearing a flowing blue and white maxi dress. The cross over neckline just showed the crease between her breasts and the chunky heart pendant on her long silver necklace sat just between them. She'd left her hair curly this morning but tied it up in a loose bun. Her silver sandals just peeked out from below her dress.

"Actually," _Ican'tkeep it to myself any longer. "_ Do you have time for coffee?"

"I'll drop by when I'm done, they're working on a new Tink movie and actually want my input," Mae said. "Can't wait to hear about it, though."

Kate saw an email from Lizzie. She was doing OK, she and Jake had had a rough couple of days but physically she was going to be fine. There had been some minor complications and she was staying with Nerida while Jake worked. Kate chuckled, imagining the 2 of them living together again. She was so relieved that Liz was going to be OK, although she could tell even in an email that it would be some time before her heart healed. She longed to tell her about Tom, they always shared every detail of their lives and it felt wrong to keep it from her. She knew Lizzie needed time to grieve though, and when she was feeling a bit brighter Kate looked forward to giving her the exciting news in all its glorious detail. _Maybe not all of i_ t, she blushed. A little voice in her head mocked her. _What are you going to tell her? He's so besotted with you he went back to another country? Oh, long distance worked so well for me last time I thought I'd give it another shot? When he breaks your heart, it will be your own stupid fault for being so vulnerable._ She pushed it back down. This was different. Tom wasn't Dean. He really wants to be with me. _Yeah right, he barelyknows you._  


Kate headed for the rehearsal rooms and found an empty one with a piano and took out her notebook. She'd been working on a new song for weeks but not yet written anything down. She wasn't sure why. If she didn't write it down and didn't play it for anyone, it didn't exist, did it? Can't do a bad job on something if there's no evidence. The song didn't have a title yet either, but it was lower on the piano, mostly quite loud and forceful. She played it over before beginning to write, and the perfect title came to her. _Fearless._  


Mae returned just after 12 and they headed to the cafe for lunch. It had been a productive morning for Kate, she'd written quite a bit and even moved on to a new song which was more romantic in style.

"So tell me what has you wearing dresses and writing romantic music," she looked at Kate questioningly. "Or should I ask who?"

Kate grinned and blushed.

"It's him, isn't it? Tom?" Kate nodded. "Has he also taken away your ability to speak?"

"A little bit," Kate giggled. "Mae, I had no idea. I mean, I knew he was a fantastic actor, but he's just amazing. Charming and so thoughtful, and romantic, oh my god you have no idea-" she cut off when Mae put her hand up. Kate sighed. "He's just fucking perfect!" She blurted out. "Except for the tiny detail of going back to London on Sunday. And living there." She looked down.

"I can see how that would be a minor problem. But a workable one, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It really scares me. I haven't told him that, but it does."

"They don't all cheat, Kate. Heaps of couples live in different countries and they make it work. Especially in our business."

"I know. But he's _him._ Everyone wants him, and why wouldn't they? I want to trust him, I'm just not sure about the rest of the world."

Mae laughed softly. "You can't trust the whole world honey. But if you want this you have to trust Tom," she thought for a moment for a happier topic. "Where has he been taking you for dinner?"

Mae oohed and ahhed while Kate told her all about Mèlisse, and the gelato, and the car, and the wine, and how kind he had been after Liz's miscarriage. She kept the rest of the details to herself.

"He's a keeper, Kate. Have you seen your face light up when you talk about him?" Kate blushed a little and smiled.

"Well then I hope I can keep him."

After lunch Kate did some more playing and writing and went through a couple of arrangements that were due to be recorded the following week. She had completed _Fearles_ s and written it all down. She decided to let it sit until next week and come back to it. The other piece still didn't have a name, but it was complete except for being written down. Kate was quite proud of it, it definitely had a romantic period Mendelssohn-style influence to it and even felt nice to play.

Just after 5 Kate walked back to her car and drove home, she thought about Tom and fear and trust. She remembered that day almost a week ago when she sent him the message with her number and what that had already led to. She knew he desperately wanted her to trust him, and she wanted to show him but didn't know how. It dawned on her as she was turning in to her street and she sent a text to him as soon as the car stopped.

'Can you pick me up at home? Just give me 10 minutes to grab my things xx'

'Sure can, bring your swimmers the pool is lovely today ;)'

She liked the sound of that. It had been an unusually hot day and she was going to have a shower but a swim would be much nicer.

Packing a bag to take to Tom's house, she kicked off her shoes and sat down at the piano. Already she was having second thoughts and getting anxious about her plan. She unlocked her front door and sent another message. 'The door is unlocked ;)'

She sat down and started to play, thinking he would still be a few minutes. The familiar notes of her arrangement of _Roar_ fell lightly under her fingers and her voice sang the words easily. This was one of the favourite arrangements she'd done for a film and had been very well rehearsed.

Tom was intrigued. Kate was up to something. He decided to walk to her house and left when he got the first message, the second beeping from his phone as he neared her building. As he got close to her door he could hear a familiar song. He stood at the door for a few moments, leaning his head against it and closing his eyes. He didn't want her to stop if he opened the door, and he had longed to hear her again since the first time in the rehearsal room. Last Friday had been mesmerising, but having her do this just for him made his heart swell.

He opened the door almost silently and stepped in. He knew she would see his reflection in the piano once he got to the end of the short entrance. To his surprise and delight she saw him immediately and rather than freeze she smiled at him and kept going. He sat down on the couch and watched her intently. Her dress flowed down to her feet, and since this morning she had let her hair out, it fell in those gorgeous unruly curls he loved so much. The way she sat at the piano was like nothing else he'd ever seen her do, her back was straight and she looked completely relaxed with her fingers dancing over the keys. When she finished the song she turned to him and he smiled. "Just beautiful," he said softly. "I never loved that song until I heard you sing it."

The next piece was only piano, it was the one he'd heard her playing a few days ago. _Was that really only a few days?_ It was mostly low pitched and had a driving syncopated rhythm that gave it a powerful mood. He couldn't believe this incredibly talented woman had so little belief in herself.

Kate's confidence was improving. She couldn't remember the last time she played for someone like this, probably when she was a teenager doing exams.

She hadn't even planned to, but she began to play the new piece, the one without a name. By the time she finished playing and turned to Tom, the piece had a name in her head, and she had tears in her eyes. He came and sat on the stool next to her.

"My darling, that was so beautiful, I'm almost lost for words. Thank you so much for sharing it with me, I know that wasn't easy for you to do. I feel honoured."

She looked down at his hands in hers. "You're the first person to hear those. The first one I called _Fearless_ and the second," she paused to look in to his eyes. "The second I named just now, for you. _Everything but time._ "

Tom leaned over and kissed her mouth softly and slowly. When he looked back to her his eyes were glistening. "Kate, I could never give you anything close to the gift you've just given me. I apologise if this is too soon, but it feels right. I love you, Katherine."

That was her undoing and tears fell down her cheeks. He pulled her in close and after a moment she pushed back to look up at him again. "I love you too, Thomas."

They sat for a long time in a comfortable silence. Neither could believe how their lives had changed in just a week. Finally, Tom stood and led Kate to the door, grabbing her overnight bag on the way out and putting it in the car.


	19. Commitment

They arrived back at Tom's house, the sun was starting it's descent but the pool was beautifully warm. After the events of the afternoon, and with Tom's imminent departure in the back of their minds, Kate and Tom couldn't keep their hands off each other. It wasn't so much sexual touching as wanting to be as close as possible. Not wanting to waste a single moment between now and Sunday morning. Tom ordered dinner without getting out of the pool and eventually they went inside to eat. He had a printed list of dates in front of him, and his tablet. Kate had her tablet switched on, her calendar wasn't that complicated.

Tom put down his chopsticks. "Luke and I have worked out a schedule that I think will work," he said, taking a drink.

"You told Luke today?"

"I did," he grinned. "He's pretty keen to meet you. Actually he was going to Google you," Tom laughed.

"OK, give me the good, the bad and the ugly. How many hours have you allocated me per year?" She smirked.

"Well, I'm back in October for 2 weeks and if it suits you I might be able to stretch almost to 3 so we can have a few days alone. Then I have rehearsals for Coriolanus and it opens in December so I can't come back until it finishes in February."

"October I don't have any big projects, just support stuff. We get busy in November but then quiet again in December and I'm booked to go home for Christmas on the 19th. So that will work I guess. Except for not seeing you for all that time," Kate frowned, thinking and took a mouthful of drink. "Can I come and see you?"

"You would do that? You can come visit me any time you like, my love. I would love for you to come and see Coriolanus if you can."

"Of course I will, I just didn't want to distract you."

"The problem with that theory is you distract me even if we're on opposite side of the world," he took her hand in his. "Seriously, when ever you like. I will always, always make time for you."

"What if I leave a few days earlier and come to London on the way to Australia before Christmas?"

Tom laughed loudly. "There's something very wrong with that statement, Kate. But yeah, that would make an amazing Christmas present."

"I'll be sure to wear a nice big bow then," Kate smirked.

Tom cleared his throat. "So next year, I-"

"Whoa hold on. Next year? It's only August!" Tom looked hurt. "Baby, I don't mean we won't last that long. But please can we revisit next year in a few months? Who knows what will happen between now and then. I might take a liking to London."

"Knowing my luck you'd take a liking to London and I'll be stuck filming in Africa!"

"We'll make it work, Tom." She took the last mouthful from her plate. "You have to tell me where this Chinese place is, it's amazing."

"I meant what I said, Kate. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"So did I, I love you too."

"Something is worrying you though. Don't say nothing, talk to me."

"It's just... the last time I did this, sort of, it didn't go well. I ended up moving to the other side of the world and I was a bit of a mess."

"I know. Please don't be mad, but Zachary told me. I couldn't, I won't, hurt you. If you don't feel you can trust me-"

"I do. Trust you, I mean. Protecting myself is just habit. And Zach shouldn't have told you that," she looked down at her lap, not wanting Tom to see her emotions.

"I asked his advice, I know how close you are and I knew he'd do right by you. I didn't want to start anything that would end up hurting you... I understand your hesitation. Whatever you're feeling is ok, darling. Kate, look at me. I only want you to talk to me so I can help, if I can."

"OK, I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he stood, taking her hand and leading her inside. "We have about 34 hours remaining, and I want to make the most of every minute."


	20. Wake up Call

  
_Saturday morning._ Kate groaned and rolled over, finding Tom stretched out on his back next to her with an arm above his head. She lay her head on his chest. "So tomorrow morning-"

"Isn't going to happen. The world is going to end tonight and we'll die happily ever after." She smiled against his skin.

"I was going to suggest you drive the R8 home for me but I like your version better." Kate was so distracted by the glorious sound of his voice under her ear that she didn't realise what he had said.

"Wait, what? You want me to come to the airport?"

"Uh, yes. If you want to."

"To LAX. With Tom Hiddleston. Surely no one will notice." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't think of that, I'm so used to it it's just part of life for me."

"I'd like to, I just thought you'd rather not have all the questions when you get back."

"Come with me. You don't have to get out of the car, but one appearance isn't going to cause too much trouble," he pulled her face up to kiss her mouth hungrily. "They'll assume your my assistant, unless you want to tell people otherwise."

"Do you kiss all your assistants like that?"

"Yeah, but only the female ones get the naked treatment," he winked at her and she kissed him again, laying herself on top of him. "What are you up to?"

"Getting the naked treatment," she kissed behind his ear and down his neck, making him squirm under her. Encouraged, she continued down his chest and abdomen, feeling his erection press in to her. His legs were splayed out and she lay down between his thighs, eyeing his magnificent pink cock. She stroked the smooth skin with her fingertip and was rewarded with a clear salty droplet which she eagerly licked off. With a hand stroking his sack she sucked the perfect pink tip in to her mouth, circling it with her tongue. Tom moaned and tangled his hands in the sheets. Kate licked all the way up his shaft before taking the tip and half his length in to her mouth and sucking hard. She slowly sucked up and down, taking in slightly more each time and running her tongue around the head. He tasted salty. He tasted _good._ Moving up a little and keeping his balls in her hand she ran the other hand over his chest, rolling his nipple between her thumb and finger. She could hear his breathing become more raspy. She continued her assault on his body and moved her other hand to firmly stroke up and down the base of his shaft. He was holding back from thrusting up to her and breathing rapidly.

"Kate, stop." _Nope. "_ Kate! Oh god, baby."

She sucked harder and felt him buck under her as his seed fired down her throat and she swallowed it eagerly. When he had softened she trailed her tongue back up and kissed his neck, resuming her position on top of him and kissing his mouth slowly, letting her tongue explore every inch of his. He opened his eyes and looked in to hers. "Wow. You are... a goddess." He easily flipped her over on to her back, kissing along her jawline and down to her breast, sucking on the erect nipple and flicking it with his tongue. She whimpered when he suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," he said over his shoulder. "Want to save some water?"

She jumped up off the bed and followed him to the bathroom.

He already had the water running, and he pressed Kate against the shower wall while the warm water flowed over his toned body. He held her hands above her head with one hand, the other behind her head as he kissed her deeply. Keeping her hands in place he kissed over her neck, using the other hand to gently graze over her folds and her breath caught in her throat. "Don't move," he whispered in her ear and pulled away to lather his hands with creamy body wash. Tom started with her neck and chest, pulling her slightly off the wall to cover her shoulders and back, eyeing every inch of her smooth skin hungrily. He moved down to her waist, navel and hips, kneeling on the floor and massaging her backside and thighs firmly. Lathering his hands again he smoothed the soft bubbles slowly over her right leg down to her toes, continuing with the other leg and foot, never taking his hands and eyes off her. She was exquisite and he wanted to remember every detail of her beautiful soft skin. He moved her under the stream of water and she let it run over her, soaking her long hair and taking away the body wash. She was throbbing in readiness for him and she reached down to take his erection in her hand.

That was all the encouragement Tom needed. He picked her up by the legs and wrapped them around his waist, lowering her on to his shaft and pinning her against the wall. Kate realised she couldn't move, couldn't thrust or grind against him, she had no control at all. She kissed his mouth urgently while he slid himself so so slowly in and out of her, urging him to go faster and ease the ache pooling inside her. He didn't. He continued his slow torture, occasionally circling her clit with the same agonising lack of speed. She tried pulling his hips in to her but he gently removed her hands and continued his sweet slow torment.

After what seemed like hours she couldn't take any more and groaned loudly in to his mouth. "Tom,"

"Yes baby,"

"Please,"

He stopped for a moment, looking in to her eyes with a devilish grin on his face. Pulling almost out of her, he slammed his whole length inside. Kate was somewhere between pain and pleasure and had absolutely no control over his movements and as he picked up his pace, pushing deep inside her, she felt her climax building like never before. Tom could feel her beginning to tighten around him and he increased his speed slightly, his own orgasm approaching. He felt Kate shudder around him as she pulled him deeper inside, almost screaming as she finally found her release. With one last thrust he joined her, pinning her tightly against the wall as he exploded inside her.

After a moment he turned off the water and carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and lay down next to her, pulling her back in to him and holding her back tight against his front to catch his breath.


	21. Pieces

_Hot. Hot. Too hot._

Kate woke again and realised it was probably almost lunchtime, the sun was blazing high in the sky. The sheets were wet from her shower and Tom was wrapped tightly around her, breathing slowly.

  
_Too hot._ She needed to move, she felt like she was being suffocated.

She slid out of his embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, taking him in. This time tomorrow she would be alone again and he would be on his way to London. She had known this day was coming but now that it was almost here she felt panicked. She honestly wasn't sure she could go through with it, let him love her from afar. All those beautiful women he worked with, every single day. She knew how easily a role could spill over in to reality and feelings develop between actors. She had seen it happen. She knew Coriolanus well enough to know he would be kissing another woman, _loving_ another woman, almost every day. What if the temptation and loneliness got too much and he gave in to it? The thought alone almost broke her heart.

She dressed quickly in a flowing cream dress, swept her hair in to some semblance of a ponytail and went quietly downstairs to the deck. The same thoughts kept racing through her mind, she needed to protect herself from being hurt like that again, not put her heart directly in danger. She was out of options. Heartbreak now and never see him again, or bigger heartbreak later. She put her head down on the table and sighed. Not for the first time the idea of giving up her career and going with him grew in her mind. She would be close to him all the time, see him every day, go anywhere he went. _Keep him in sight._ Is that what trust is about? Always being in arms reach in case of temptation. A voice yelled in her head, replaying an old conversation: 'I wouldn't have noticed _her_ if you weren't on the other side of the world! If you loved me you wouldn't have left my sight!' She groaned out loud in frustration.

"There you are," Tom was leaning against the door frame. She hadn't even heard him coming. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Do you want me to quit my job and come with you?" The question escaped before she had time to retract it.

"No. I mean yes, if that's what you want. But you love what you do. I couldn't ask you to do that. Honestly I think you'd go out of your mind travelling around all the time with nothing to do."

"But I'd be with you," she said softly.

"Are you worried about missing me, or me not missing you."

"A bit of both?" That was the truth, but she didn't want him to be mad and she tensed.

"Katie, if you want to come with me I will move heaven and earth to make sure we're never apart. But we both love our jobs and neither of us would be satisfied being together every day and nothing else." He stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard and I should have considered the effect on you more thoroughly before-"

"Before what? Taking me out, kissing me, sleeping with me, or telling me you love me and squeezing me in to your _schedule."_ She spat the last word and he visibly recoiled as though he had been stung. "Tom, I'm -"

He put his hand up and walked inside. "I need a few minutes," he said over his shoulder.

Kate was suddenly very aware that this wasn't her home. She picked up her bag from the kitchen and closed the front door softly behind her. She sent a text so he wouldn't worry. 'Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry. I'm going back to my house, just to give you some space xx'

Tears sprung to her eyes as she walked. This wasn't how their last day was supposed to go. She had a beautiful dress picked out because they were going somewhere special for dinner. A few hours ago they hadn't wanted to waste a moment, and now she had to give him time, the one thing they didn't have. _Everything but time._ She remembered the day before, the piano, the emotions. Opening the front door she collapsed on to the carpet, unable to hold it in any longer, sobs racking her small body.

It was only a few minutes before Tom came quietly in the door. She heard him but didn't look up, she didn't want to face him and didn't have the strength. Her scooped her up and took her to the couch, sitting her down on his lap and pulling her in close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry darling," he was choking back tears. "Please let me explain what I meant. I never had a choice in falling for you. I've wanted you since before I laid eyes on you. But I'm, a package deal, and not an easy one to take on. It's not fair to you to expect you to be OK with all this after a week together. You're a remarkably strong woman, Kate, more than you give yourself credit for. You're scared, I know. And I can't expect you to trust your heart with me when we barely know each other. I won't ask you to do that."

"Wait, are you-" Kate lifted her head to look at Tom's face and realised his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Whatever you need, I'll do it. You want me to check in with you 100 times a day? Put a tracker on my phone, anything you want. Name it and I'll do it until I've earned your trust. Because I will never, ever, hurt you, my darling. But I don't know how to show, other than time. I wish I could peek in to 5 years from now and show you that it will work out," he let out a shaky sigh.

Kate wiped his tears with her fingertips, kissing his cheeks and then his mouth.

"I don't need any of that, Thomas. That's not what trust is about. It's just something I'll have to practice." She held on to his shirt and looked in to his eyes. "I love you, and I'm so sorry for what I said." He nuzzled his face in to her neck and they sat for what seemed like hours, both of them reflecting on the week that had passed.

Eventually Tom pulled Kate's face to his and kissed her. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to do but enjoy the few remaining hours.

"I'm going to let you get ready for dinner and I'll pick you up at 6:30, OK?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You have a lot to take in and I don't want you worrying about anything tonight. Tonight you are all mine." He stood and started for the door, then turned back, pulling her up to him. "I almost forgot," he pulled a long blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it toward her. Inside was a white gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant.

Tears began to tumble down Kate's cheeks again. "It's beautiful, Tom. I don't deserve this," she ran a fingertip over the sparkling diamond.

"Yes, you do. Now more than ever. You have my heart, Kate. Only you. And you'll be reminded whenever I'm not with you." He locked the clasp at the back of her neck, the heart sat high in the centre of her chest.

"Thank you," was all she could say. She pulled him in close and kissed him slowly, letting her tongue linger on his lips.


	22. Last Supper

Tom arrived promptly at 6:30 and knocked on the door.

Kate had taken her time getting ready, had a long bath and a glass of wine and focused her mind on enjoying their last dinner for a little while. She was wearing a sleeveless knee length royal blue dress, fitted to her waist and flowing over her hips. Even she had to admit she looked stunning. She had pulled some of her hair back but curls flowed down her back and her new necklace sat perfectly just above her chest. She had forgone any other jewellery except for diamond studs and her watch. Black pumps set off her legs perfectly and she hoped the confidence boost would help to settle the emotions of this afternoon.

Kate opened the door. Tom was wearing a navy suit and crisp white shirt and was leaning on the door frame with one hand in his pocket.

"Wow," he whispered. After a moment Kate realised she had rendered him speechless again and was quietly pleased with herself. _Let's get this back on track, shall we?_  


"Wow yourself," she said, tugging him inside by his shirt. "Wine?"

"Yes, please," he couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked to the kitchen to get his glass of crisp white wine. She looked different, more confident. More _sure._  


"I did a little shopping this afternoon," she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I can see that. You look magnificent." she twirled slowly in front of him and giggled.

"I got something for you, too."

"Kate-"

"Stop talking and open it." He slowly opened the box she had handed him and saw another one inside marked 'Rado' on the lid. He gasped when he opened the box and saw the watch he had been admiring before their first lunch date.

"Oh my gosh Kate, I... it's too much....," she narrowed her eyebrows. "I love it. Thank you. Now whenever I wonder what time it is I'll be thinking of you. Not that I wouldn't be already." He slipped the black and blue watch on to his arm and admired it. He pulled her in to a slow passionate kiss and then looked at it again and smiled. "We need to go, we'll be late for dinner." He finished his wine and took her hand after she grabbed her purse and overnight bag.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," he grinned. "It's a surprise. But you'll love it."

It was a 20 minute drive in to the Hollywood hills before they arrived at Yamashiro. Tom took Kate's hand and led her through the doors. It was stunning, she was overwhelmed by the beautiful Japanese inspired interior. The manager led them through the restaurant and out to a secluded corner of the balcony with a view over LA. A table was set up for two looking out over the city, it had a pink glow as the sun set behind them. Tom pulled out a chair for Kate and she sat down. Again she marvelled that a week ago she was so uncomfortable but now she felt so at ease with Tom and wanted to enjoy every detail.

The waiter filled her champagne glass. "Still trying to impress me, Mr Hiddleston?" She grinned, taking a sip. "This is perfect."

"Kate, I wanted to tell you again I'm sorry-" Kate raised her hand to stop him.

"Can we just pretend today didn't happen? You didn't do anything wrong, Tom. I panicked and I'm sorry. It's my stuff to deal with, and I will. You don't need to worry." She reached across and took his hand. "I love you and I trust you."

"I love you too."

"Also your watch has GPS and hidden recorders," she joked.

Tom laughed his beautiful laugh. "God Kate I'm going to miss you. October can't come fast enough."

The food was delicious and the view changed as the sun set so that by the time they'd finished their meal they were looking at the twinkling lights of LA. "I can't wait to show you London," Tom said. "You'll love it, I hope. It will be the middle of winter though, be prepared for snow."

"I love the cold," Kate said. "I always wondered if I was born in the wrong country."

"How is Lizzie doing?"

"She's ok. As well as can be expected I guess."

"Do you want children?"

Kate almost choked on her drink. "Right now or can we have dessert first?" She teased. "I do, one day. Do you?"

"Lots," Tom winked.

After dinner they took their drinks and had a stroll around the grounds in the moonlight. It was a warm night with a light breeze hinting that Autumn was on the way. They stood on the verandah looking over the twinkling city lights, Kate holding the rail and Tom behind her with his arms around her waist.

Eventually he took her hand and took her to the car, taking her home.

Opening the front door, Tom asked Kate to wait on the deck for him, and she wondered what he was planning this time. She stood looking over the pool and he returned a few minutes later with 2 glasses of Champagne. "How can my life have changed so much in a week?" he asked, looking down in to his glass.

"Mmm," Kate agreed. She moved closer to him and he clasped his hands at the small of her back, leaning down to kiss her.

He pulled away, setting down her empty glass and leading her to the bedroom. The amount of candles above the bed had at least doubled, and there were more on the floor against every wall, casting a soft glow over the bedroom. The bed was covered in pink rose petals, the mixture creating an intoxicating scent.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Tom it's gorgeous." She looked at him seriously. "Do you have any more romantic surprises, because I might faint."

Tom laughed softly "I just wanted to make to tonight memorable. Can't have you forgetting me before my plane lands," he sat her down on the bed and slowly took off her shoes, rubbing her feet and legs. He was kneeling in front of her and she undid his shirt buttons, taking her time with each one before slipping it off his shoulders and on to the floor. He unzipped her dress at the back, sweeping her hair to one side to plant kisses down the back of her neck and spine. He pulled her to her feet, sliding the dress off her shoulders, down over her waist and hips and letting it fall to the floor. Pressing her against him he kissed her lightly, dancing his tongue over her lips before mingling it with hers. Her hands went to his chest, feeling his toned chest and abs, then to his shoulders and down his smooth back. She moved on to his hips, undoing his belt and pants and sliding them to the floor. He unclasped her black lace bra, slipping it off her shoulders and freeing her breasts, and trailed kisses down her neck while removing her panties.

He laid her down in the middle of the bed and stood back, taking in the scene before him. The soft glow from the candles highlighting her milky skin, surrounded by the rose petals she looked like something from a dream. Tom crawled on to the bed, starting at her toes and kissing and nipping every part of her. By the time he reached her mouth she was breathing quickly, and could feel his full erection against her. She reached down and stroked him while he slid two fingers in to her folds, feeling her already hot slick centre. He teased her breasts, biting gently on her nipples before releasing them from his mouth. He positioned himself on top of her, rubbing his cock over her clit. He withdrew for a moment for protection and then lowered himself on to her, sliding his full length inside her and eliciting a low moan. Tom made love to her slowly, his mouth only leaving hers occasionally to catch his breath or kiss her neck. It wasn't long before Kate was tugging his hips, pulling him deeper in to her as she convulsed around him. Tom slowed a little, making long deep strokes while she kissed his chest and sucked one of his nipples, finding his release with a last thrust inside her. He lingered inside her for a long time, not wanting to withdraw. When he did, he extinguished the candles and she lay her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her. He held her tightly in his arms and a few tears pooled on his chest as she fell asleep.


	23. LAX

Kate woke early, the sun was only just beginning to light the sky. She could hear the shower running. She rolled over and groaned. This was it. D - day. They had to leave at 8:30 to get Tom to the airport in time and then she would drive the R8 back to his house. They had decided to park in the car park rather than the drop off to say good bye. She pulled on Tom's shirt and went downstairs to boil the kettle, hoping a cup of tea would ease the knot in her stomach. When she came back up, Tom was in the bedroom wrapped in a towel, hair dripping on to his face. Kate went to him and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. She had to fight to hold herself together.

Their remaining time went by quietly and much too fast. The almost-silence wasn't uncomfortable, they both felt everything they needed to say had been said. There was, however, barely a few minutes where they weren't touching, relishing the closeness they wouldn't have again for weeks.

Finally Tom packed his bags in the car and they headed for the airport. They talked in the car about trivial things and Tom only let go of Kate's hand when he needed to shift gears.

When they arrived he parked the car in a quiet corner of the car park and she let him open the door for her. He took her hands and looked in to her eyes.

"Katherine, this week has been one of the most amazing of my life. I can't believe how fast it has gone and yet how close we have become in such a short time. I am so excited to see what will happen next that it almost negates having to leave you for a few weeks." He paused and looked down at their hands. "You're going to read things about me. In the papers and magazines, on the Internet. Don't believe anything you don't hear from me. There will be rumours, but my heart is here," he put his fingertips on her necklace, "I'm leaving part of it behind, with you." He looked back to her face and she could see a slight glisten in his eyes. "If you need me, any time of the day or night, you call me. You might not get me straight away, but I will always make time for you, whatever you need. OK?" She nodded. "I love you, Katherine Allen, and I'm going to miss you every minute for the next 6 weeks." He leaned down and kissed her mouth softly, and she could feel his lip trembling.

Their lips separated and Kate struggled to find her voice. "I don't know what to say," her voice was already shaking. "You have been so kind, so loving and attentive and patient with me. I can not believe a week ago we'd only just met, and I feel like my whole life is about to change. You've brought back so much of the confidence I thought was lost, and you make me feel like I can do anything with you by my side. I'm going to be lost without you here, but I know it will be OK and you will come back to me. I love you, and I never expected to feel like this." Kate's voice trailed off as tears began to well in her eyes, spilling on to her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily, she didn't want to be crying when he left. Tom gently tilted her chin up to him and wiped her cheeks, kissing her forehead and moving down to her mouth. He probed gently with his tongue and they kissed slowly and deeply for a few minutes, not wanting to part, knowing that it was time for him to go.

When they finally separated, both their cheeks were wet and Tom pulled Kate to his chest. She sobbed quietly in to his shirt, no longer able to hold it in. "Sshh baby. I know. I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you." He whispered soothingly in to her hair. Pushing herself back from his chest, Kate kissed him once last time. "You should go, you're going to be late," her voice wavered and he put a finger to her lips, nodding.

"I'll call you when I land. I love you my beautiful darling girl," he handed her the keys to the R8. "Look after her, won't you." He smirked.

"You know I will. I love you too my sweet handsome prince."

She forced herself to watch him walk away, he turned a few times to blow kisses to her before rounding the corner out of the car park and out of sight. Kate got in to the car and started it up, letting the soft leather seats and the purr of the engine soothe her. As she was about to reverse out her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a message from Tom: '48 days to go my love xx'.

Tom's car was like driving a sleek, smooth, sophisticated beast. Kate thoroughly enjoyed the drive back, except for being alone, and pulled in to Tom's garage. He had told her to use it as much as she wanted, but she'd decided against it. She had promised to return to unpack the dishwasher and make sure the house was locked up before she went home, and she took his clothes from the previous day as well before heading to her apartment.

The rest of the day Kate tried to just stay busy, she did some washing, took her dresses to the dry cleaner, and by the end of the day she'd read all of her 230 unread emails and the apartment was spotless. She decided on an early night since she hadn't had one in over a week, and went to her bedroom. Looking at the bed, she wasn't sure she could sleep there. _Oh stop it princess he's only been here once!_  


At 9:30 she was in bed reading a book when she received Tom's message 'I hope you're sleeping darling xx I have arrived safe and sound, it's 5 30 am here and cold! Only 47 days now because I'm a day ahead. Love you xx' She replied and lay back in bed, fighting back tears again. Getting up she remembered the shirts she had brought home and put on his t-shirt. It smelled just like him and she immediately felt comforted. Tucking herself back under the covers she finally fell asleep with her phone in hand, flicking through photos of the last week.


	24. 47 Days

Tom headed for Luke's office, stopping for a large coffee on the way and thinking of Kate. She'd be sleeping, he hoped. God but he missed her already, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. He was accustomed to flying now and had managed a few hours sleep on the plane, but the flight back to London from the States was always rough on him. It might be 9:30 here but it was the middle of the night in LA and his body told him he should be sleeping.  _Sleeping next to Kate._  


"Sir?" the waitress said, holding out his coffee.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Thank you," he said, smiling.

He walked the rest of the way to Luke, wishing he'd worn a jacket. When he entered the door he gave Luke's assistant a warm smile. "Good morning, Tom, how was LA."

"Lovely as always, Leticia."

"Luke's just on a call, he'll be with you shortly." he sat in one of the leather chairs and sipped his coffee, hoping it would wake him up.

He heard Luke's door open and stood up, sitting down in his office. "You look like hell," he said.

"Thanks, good to see you too," Tom said, feigning insult.

"How'd it go in LA?"

"Fucking fantastic mate," Tom said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I meant professionally, Tom."

"Yeah that was OK too," he laughed. "Is there anything on this week? I need to get in to learning my lines for Coriolanus."

"Not really, No. A couple of premieres you've been invited to if you're interested, but I thought you might like a quiet week."

"I definitely could. Thanks."

"She must really be something," Luke smirked. "I was expecting a fight about the October trip, not for you to extend it by almost a week!"

"She is. Ah, Luke, she most certainly is."

"I looked up some of her work, she's very talented. I could get her work over here in a heartbeat if she wanted it."

"I'll let her know, but she's contracted to Disney and you know what they're like. She loves it there though. Who wouldn't?"

"Just keep it in mind, I'd love to take her on if she's interested." Tom narrowed his eyes. "Professionally, Tom. As a client."

"I need to go learn some lines," Tom said. "But I will mention it to her when we talk."

He farewelled Luke and Leticia and headed out in to the crisp London morning again.

 

Kate rolled over and slapped the alarm until it stopped beeping. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked at the sun filtering in through the window. She pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest and taking in the scent from Tom's shirt. It was the only thing reminding her that the past week hadn't been a dream she'd just woken up from. 

  
_47 Days_. She reminded herself. She needed to stay busy for 47 more days. 

Showered and dressed, she grabbed a toasted muffin to eat in the car and headed out the door. She had to get back in to work today, far too much of last week had been spent daydreaming.

Kate had just put down her satchel when the phone on her desk rang.

"Kate Allen," she answered.

"Hi Kate, it's Amy. From the cafe. I'm on my way over to see you, I just wanted to make sure you were in your office."

"OK, yep, I'm here," Kate said confused.

Kate and Amy didn't know one another terribly well, but they did chat a little every day while she got coffee or lunch. 

"So you've scored yourself a prince charming?" Amy said, sitting in the chair at the end of Kate's desk. 

"Huh?"

"Don't worry I'm not allowed to talk about it, you're safe." she smirked. "You're also set for coffees every day until the end of the year. I just wanted to check what time you'd like them brought over."

"Whoa, back up a bit. What?"

"Tom called on Friday and ordered you a vanilla latte delivered every day."

Kate blushed. "Oh, um. 10 or 11ish I guess? Not too early but whenever you guys are ready is fine. And I'm happy to come and get it, no special treatment needed."

"Ok no problem. How about you just come over when you're ready. But if you'd like me to bring it over, just call and I can do that, it's no hassle." 

"Thanks Amy"

"No need to thank me. You are so lucky, he really is prince charming isn't he?" she said wistfully. "I saw you two in the cafe last time and the way he looks at you is just... well, you know."

"Yeah he is, I'm a lucky girl." Kate smiled warmly. "I'll be over in a little while. Can we keep it a little bit quiet though?"

"That's part of my job, don't you worry." she walked back down the corridor and Kate smiled to herself. 

She picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello my darling, how did you sleep?" she could tell Tom was smiling but he sounded exhausted.

"You're going to have people talking, sending me coffees every day," she said, avoiding his question. "Thank you. You're amazing."

"You're very welcome. So did you sleep?"

"Not well. Better when I remembered I had your t-shirt at home, I slept in it." She paused for a moment. "Is that weird?" she asked softly.

"No darling. I wish I'd thought of that myself. Although I'm not sure it would work so well for me to wear your clothes," he chuckled. 

"By the way your car is amazeballs and it's tucked up safely in its garage without a scratch."

She heard him laugh at the other end. "Amazeballs, huh? I'm not sure Audi have heard that before. You can use it every day if you'd like. There's a card in the glove box for fuel."

"Noooo, I'd feel too awful if something happened to it. And I like my Rav, it doesn't break the speed limit of its own accord." she was trying to keep the conversation light. He didn't need to hear the obvious, that she was missing him and counting the days until she could kiss him. She heard him yawn. "You should go and have an early night."

"I'm planning on it, haven't had many of those recently. You should probably get back to work."

"Yep, better earn my coffee. Thank you again, you are so sweet."

"Anything I can do to make my beautiful Kate's day a bit better," he sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you wake up if you like."

"OK. Bye, my darling."

"Goodnight my prince charming"

Kate hung up the receiver softly. 

 

Tom hung up the phone, ate some soup and got ready for bed. He felt as though he could sleep for a week. Remembering what Luke had said about Kate, he picked up the phone again. And put it down.  _Tomorrow. Then you have a reason to call her before she goes to bed._  


He was asleep before he had a chance to let the phone go, and it slipped out of his fingers to the floor.

 


	25. Real Life

It took a bit over two weeks, but Kate was finally finding herself in a routine she could get used to. To keep busy she was composing quite a bit, and for the first time in 10 years she had picked up a guitar. It was one of very few instruments she had never been able to play, and she wasn't going to let it beat her this time. It was a crisp Wednesday night and she was home alone, strumming away happily (but badly) when the phone rang.

"Hi Katie," it was good to hear Lizzie's voice sounding brighter.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Kate asked.

"Getting better, I went back to work today and I'm starting to feel more, normal I guess. I still have my moments but Jake is being amazing. What's happening in LA?"

"Same old stuff," Kate paused. "Actually, there's something I've been _dying_ to tell you..."

"Spit it out, Kate!"

"I'm dating. I'm in love and I'm dating... Tom Hiddleston"

Lizzie screamed down the phone. "If you're pulling my leg-"

"Hang on," Kate sent a photo to Liz. "Check your messages,"

"Oh my, Katiiiieeeeee! Oh my GOD!"

Kate could hear Jake in the background wanting to know what was happening.

"Liz, calm down. I need to talk to you before you say anything. It's important."

"I'm just so excited for you." She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "OK,"

"Please don't go telling everyone. I'll tell mum and dad and you can tell Jake but until we go public you can not tell anyone else, OK? No one. It's important, Elizabeth."

"OK, I understand," she said sincerely. "I'll make sure mum and dad and Jake do the same. Kate I'm so excited for you! What's he like?"

"Oh, you know, like a real life prince charming. Sends me coffee every day with the number of days until he returns on it. And pink roses every week. Just the usual stuff," she giggled. "Liz, I'm so happy. I really love him even though we've only spent a week together. He's just amazing. And I _played_ for him. And I'm composing like a mad woman!" Liz laughed.

"It's so good to hear happiness in your voice, sis."

After they talked for a few minutes, Liz interrupted her. "Kate, you're on speaker and I'm at mum and dad's. Spill it!" And Kate had to go in to the same details with her parents, who were equally as excited if a little less enthusiastic than Liz.

She hung up the phone on a high. It was nice to go in to detail with her closest confidante and it was such a relief that she sounded a little brighter.

Just as she got in to bed she decided to surprise Tom with a phone call a little earlier than usual. Normally he called her while he drank his cup of tea first thing in the morning.

"Hello?" He answered the phone and he was puffing, completely out of breath. Kate's heart jumped in to her throat. _NO!_ "Hello?" He said again when she hadn't spoken.

"Tom?" She said shakily.

"Kate? Shit. Sorry, you're early and I didn't look at the number before I answered." she sat up, her heart pounding in her chest. "Are you OK?"

"Um yes, I'm fine." She said curtly. "Are you?"

"Yes, why- ohhhh. Sorry baby. I was running. I'm a bit out of breath. And shape, apparently."

"Oh. When did you start running again?" _You can't seriously doubt him Kate, it's not even 6 am there._ "Last week. I run, and I usually call you once I've recovered." He laughed.

"I thought-" she started. "Never mind. Sorry I interrupted."

"Don't be, you saved me another 5 minutes!" He laughed again and she mentally slapped herself. _Why do you automatically jump to the worst case scenario?!_  


"How's my beautiful girl, going to bed? Still wearing my shirt?"

"Already in it. And no. If I wash it it won't smell like you anymore so I'm saving it for when I'm desperate."

"Yeah I didn't think about that. How was your day?"

"Good. I finished another piece today. Going to try some lyrics next week. And I talked to Liz, she's sounding so much better,"

"You finally told her about us?"

"I did," Tom could hear her smile. "She was a bit excited. A bit might be an understatement. There was screaming."

"Ehehehe. I can't wait to meet them. Or for you to meet my family. I think you and Sarah are very similar, and they will all love you just as I do." She could hear him unlocking his door with his keys. "I don't have any news, all I've done is sleep. You should get to bed," he added, hearing her yawn. "Are you going to call me when you're up?"

"Sure am. I'll talk to you in the morning. Well, afternoon. I love you baby."

"I love you too, my darling. Sleep well."

She hung up and was suddenly very tired now the adrenaline had run out and her heart wasn't trying to escape her chest.

  
_This is it, Kate._ She thought as she drifted off. _This is life now, real life. And you're doing OK. It's going to be OK._  



	26. The Invitation

According to her coffee, there was only 21 days to go today. Kate was missing Tom terribly now and realised she was just past the half way point. She was almost disappointed it was Friday, work kept her mind occupied and her weekends were lonely. She had organised dinner with Mae and Raven on Saturday to break it up a little and was looking forward to it.

There was a knock on the office door and she looked up to see Lily, one of the receptionists. She had a package addressed to Kate. After Lily had left she opened the satchel carefully and found 6 t-shirts. For a moment she was confounded, and checked the sender details. It had come from Tom. Then it clicked, she lifted them up to her face and inhaled. He'd worn them and sent them to her. She laughed out loud and then started to cry softly. She missed him so much, she longed to kiss and hug him and on more than one occasion had considered surprising him in London. Talking to Liz about it the day before, her advice had been to stick it out. _If you can survive 6 weeks straight up, you can survive when it gets tough later._ Kate knew she was right, but that wasn't much comfort in her quiet apartment at night.

Weekends had their benefits though, they usually talked much longer. When Tom called the following morning he had something in mind. "Have you been to New York?" He asked.

"Only twice for work, and they were both quick business visits, I didn't get to see much. Why?"

"While I'm there we've been invited to the premiere of Gravity," he paused. "I thought we could go, if you like, as a couple. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, I think," Kate didn't sound convinced.

"Luke thought it might be a good opportunity because no one will be expecting me to be there, and there won't be a lot of attention on us. Also I'd like to see it. And, we could spend some time in New York together."

"OK, that sounds lovely." Kate began to think about what to wear. "I got my parcel yesterday. Thank you, I slept a little better last night."

Tom laughed "my pleasure. Less than 3 weeks and I'll be sleeping next to you again."

"Mmmm, I can't wait. I've missed you a lot the last couple of days," Kate's voice shook a little and she took a deep breath to try to steady it.

"It know baby I'm missing you, too. I've been trying to keep busy learning my script, I'm the crazy man wandering around London talking to himself in iambic pentameter." Kate laughed suddenly at the thought. "Oh it's good to hear you laugh. What are you up to this weekend?"

"Actually, we're having a bit of a girls night tonight, I'm looking forward to it. We're actually going out for drinks in Hollywood which I've never done before."

"Be careful," he said softly.

"I will, you don't need to worry about me."

"Wear the long blue dress you wore for the wrap party," he said suddenly.

"Tonight?"

"No, in New York."

"Oh! OK, that's one less thing to worry about then," Kate smiled. She adored that dress and when she bought it had assumed she would only get to wear it once.

"Tonight you should wear some sort of head to toe covering so no one gets any ideas," he chuckled.

"Yeah OK. I'll keep that in mind." She heard him yawn. "You should go to bed, it must be getting late. You're going to see your mum and Emma tomorrow?"

"Yes, just a quick trip this time. I'm mainly going to tell them about my gorgeous new girlfriend."

"Say hi for me then, I can't wait to meet them when I come over. I'll talk to you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Call me when you get home if you like, I'll only be driving."

Kate's brain was working overtime as she sat down with the guitar. Premiere. New York. George Clooney. No more hiding, the world was going to know.

When she arrived home at 4 am she had enough wits about her to know that calling Tom drunk was a bad idea. She sent him a text saying she was home and safe and promised to call him later after some sleep, and promptly collapsed on the couch.

"So you had a good night then?" Tom said later that day. He had called her before he had dinner to make sure she was ok.

"I really did. We haven't done that in so long, it was good fun."

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just be home at dinner time and be hungry. And don't be disappointed when I can't deliver it personally. I have to go, we're about to eat. Call me in the morning?"

That evening at 6:30 Kate's doorbell rang and she was surprised with the same Chinese they had eaten together. _Damn you're good to me, Hiddleston._  



	27. Take Me Home

Amy bounced into the doorway of Kate's office. "I was under strict orders to deliver this one," she said, handing Kate her coffee and a single pink rose. Instead of a number on the lid like usual, this one said 'I'm on my way, baby xx'. Kate smiled. "Ooh you must be so excited! Are you picking him up?"

"Yes," said Kate. "Late this afternoon. It's going to feel like a looong day. Thank you, Amy."

She found it almost impossible to concentrate. At 2 she had an hour session with Raven, working on her new album, and welcomed the distraction to get through the afternoon.

Finally 4pm ticked over and she took her satchel and headed for the car park. There was Tom's R8. The excitement was building in her stomach as she started the car and began the drive to LAX. They had agreed that she would pick him up at the door but wait in the car. There was traffic on the way there, and although she had left in plenty of time she actually arrived a few minutes later than she had hoped. When she pulled in to the pick up section he was already waiting, seemingly unnoticed. The weather was starting to get cooler and he was wearing a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, with jeans and boots. Putting his bags in the back, he slid in to the passenger seat and she realised she should have moved over for him to drive. He leaned in, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Take me home, gorgeous." He said.

"Do you want to drive?"

"No, I'm tired and you're more than capable. I just want to sit here and admire you driving my amaze balls car," he grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Damn it's good to see you, Kate."

She smiled over at him and he reached his hand over to her, placing it on her thigh.

When they arrived at Tom's house he swooped her into his arms and onto his lap on the couch. He laced their fingers together and brushed the hair from her face with his other hand, pulling her face to his and kissing her softly. She nibbled and licked his bottom lip, probing for his tongue and deepening their kiss. Their lips were locked together for a long time while he held her close to him, feeling her warmth and soft skin. With her hands on his chest she could feel the firm muscles beneath and she pressed herself in to him, taking in the feeling of his hands on her, his scent, his sweet taste and the sound of his breathing. When their lips parted she lay her head in his neck and they sat peacefully, enjoying the familiar closeness.

After some time Tom's stomach rumbled, and Kate went to the kitchen to make a simple pasta for dinner while Tom poured the wine and readied the table on the deck. They ate and talked comfortably, catching up on everything they had missed over the last few weeks, and Tom told Kate of his plans for the next 2 weeks before they could take some time alone. When it got late and he started to yawn Kate insisted he go upstairs to bed and she would follow as soon as she had packed the dishwasher and locked up. Tom was too tired to argue.

When Kate arrived upstairs she found Tom already in bed, naked and breathing quietly, he had fallen asleep almost as soon as he lay down. She watched him sleep for a few moments, he looked so peaceful. She looked over his beautiful lean body and the slight smile on his face and felt her heart swell. Very gently she undressed and slid in to bed, laying her head on his chest. He stirred slightly to put his arms around her and pull her close and she closed her eyes. It wasn't how she thought the night would end, but there would be plenty of time. 3 weeks strangely seemed much longer than it had before.


	28. Reunion

Tom woke with a start. It was dark and it took him a moment to orientate himself and realise Kate was in his arms. He pulled her in close, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was wide awake. It was 2am and she looked so peaceful he couldn't bear to wake her. He pulled on his jeans and went quietly downstairs to make tea. He sat out on the deck, although it was cool in LA in October it was warm in comparison to London. He looked up at the black sky, twinkling with just a few stars through the clouds. He had taken a long time to get use to LA and usually couldn't wait to get back to London, but Kate had changed that. He was torn between home and where his heart was, and remembered again that he hadn't spoken to her about Luke. He would be arriving on Monday and it would be good for them to talk about it together if she was interested. He allowed himself a brief moment to imagine having her in London with him permanently. Coming _home_ to her.

He heard Kate step on to the deck and turned just enough to see she was in his shirt, he was leaning over the railing looking over the pool. She put her arms around him from behind and he felt her soft skin and breasts pressed warmly against his back. Apparently she hadn't bothered with the buttons.

"I was hoping not to wake you," he said quietly. With her head against his back she heard his deep velvety voice reverberate in his body.

"Why?" she asked, reaching her hands up to his chest.

Tom let his head fall back gently. "I don't remember," he smirked and turned to face her, putting his mouth on hers hungrily. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, letting his shirt fall open and revealing her naked body underneath. Beginning at her navel, he kissed and nibbled up to her neck, savouring each breast and drawing her nipples in to his mouth slowly, trailing his tongue over her in between. She squirmed under him. After 6 weeks she was already hot and ready, and she reached down to unzip his jeans. He leaned back and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them before joining her back on the bed. She could feel he was already fully erect and he moaned as she stroked his length. Tom trailed his hand down over her stomach and gently between her folds, smiling when he found her already hot and slick. He slid one, and then two long fingers inside her and she rolled her hips against his hand. Kate couldn't wait any longer, she took hold of his shaft, guiding him toward her. He paused for a few moments, admiring her below him as she sat up slightly to remove his shirt from her shoulders. She took hold of him again, bringing him to her entrance and reaching her mouth up to his. He gently slipped the tip inside her and a long, low moan escaped her lips. She kissed his neck, rolling his nipple under her thumb, knowing it would encourage him, and he slid his entire length in to her in a slow thrust, breathing loudly in to her ear. He stopped for a second to kiss her softly and slowly, his tongue gently probing her lips open and feeling for her own. Her hands were on his shoulder blades, pulling him down to her and tracing her nails over his skin. He slid almost entirely out of her and then filled her again slowly. With one hand he brought her hips up to meet him and began a steady pace, kissing her mouth and neck and biting her nipple and shoulder gently as he did. "Oh god, Tom," she breathed in his ear. He released her hips and moved his hand down to press gently against her clit, providing the extra friction she was craving. He could feeling her tightening slightly around him and knew she must be close, he could feel his climax approaching and couldn't hold it back any longer. Quickening his pace and increasing the pressure on her, she began to convulse under and around him. He removed his hand, moving it behind her neck to lift her face and mouth to his, and she sucked his tongue, grazing it with her teeth as he shuddered inside her and collapsed down on top of her. After catching his breath he withdrew from her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him while they both fell asleep.


	29. Weekend

"Good morning sleepyhead" Tom nuzzled in to Kate's hair. She noticed his hair was wet and he was wearing a towel.

"Mmm, you had a shower without me," she chided. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8. I went for a run."

"You should have woken me I would have come with you."

"Tomorrow," he said kissing her lips. "I can slack off for a few days but not 3 weeks, coriolanus is much too physical for me to be out of shape. Even thought I'd much rather stay in bed with you."

"What's the plan for today?" she asked, sitting up.

"There are some things I want to discuss with you,"

"Sounds ominous,"

"It's nothing, and we need to eat first. Come on. I'm taking you out for brunch."

Kate showered quickly and dressed in a knee length purple dress, long boots and a denim jacket, leaving her hair loose. They got in the car and headed downtown.

She noticed he had brought his tablet with him, something her normally avoided if possible. "What are you planning, Hiddleston?" She said, looking down at it.

"Haha. Nothing, darling. Just thinking about New York. I want to show you all the best bits."

They found a cafe with a vacant booth and ordered.

"So?"

"Firstly, Luke is going to meet us in New York, we have some meetings on Monday and he wants to meet you on Tuesday afternoon. Then we're attending the premiere for Gravity and the rest of the week is ours. Have you spoken to Zachary?"

"Yes, he and Missy are available until Wednesday and then they're off to Toronto. They'll be there on Tuesday night as well. I thought Missy and I could spend the day together on Monday, she's offered to show me around."

"Sounds good. Is there anything on Broadway you'd like to see? I thought we'd do that Monday night."

"Uh, there's so many..." Kate started to think.

"I'd really love to see Matilda," suggested Tom.

"Tim Minchin's Matilda?" A huge smile spread over her face. "Yes please!"

"That's good because I might have already contacted him and we have seats booked," Tom laughed. "I'd had a feeling you'd say yes."

Tom was playing with his juice glass. "Was there something else?"

"Luke wanted me to ask... I mean I wondered too... if you'd be interested in work in London. He's heard your work and thinks he could get some really great opportunities for you. Only if you're interested, I don't want to uproot your life when you're so happy here."

"I am happy, but I also love a challenge and I'm getting more confident with an audience. Disney don't share well with others though," she giggled. "What sort of opportunities?"

"I'm not completely sure, he will tell you all about it on Tuesday if you're interested. If not he's under strict instructions not to mention it. He mentioned a bit of a shortage on backing vocalists though, especially ones that can play something, arrange and write as well."

"Wow. OK. We can certainly talk about it. If I moved to London-"

"I'd have my beautiful girlfriend to come home to," Tom finished. "Like I said, I won't push you. My motives are partly selfish but I also think you're amazingly talented and could do anything you wanted to. Seeing you perform that night, I think that's where you belong."

"You have to say that, you're sleeping with me."

Tom laughed. "I don't have to. You're something special Kate, I don't know why you can't see that."

  
_Because I was told the exact opposite for years. 'You're nothing special Kate. I could have someone better in a heartbeat.'_ She shuddered.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, nothing. So we fly tomorrow?"

"Yes, at 10 am. There's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"We'll probably be recognised, and followed. Fans and photographers. It's hard to deal with, I won't lie to you. I'll be with you, and I don't want you to worry. It's harmless, just a bit overwhelming. Let me do the talking, if you like, until you're more comfortable. It's an adjustment and we can take it as slowly as you like."

"I trust you. It will be fine as long as you're with me."

He took her hands across the table and kissed her knuckles. "I'm actually really excited to do an event with you,"

"Me too." She said softly. There was certainly excitement mixed with the apprehension.


	30. New York

The following morning their bags were packed and Tom drove them to the airport. "Ready?" He asked, taking her hand.

"As I'll ever be," she took a breath.

"We're actually having the VIP treatment today, normally I don't bother."

"Still trying to impress me?"

He winked and opened the door, handing the keys of the R8 to the valet and unloading their bags on to a trolley.

As the entered through the doors, a man in a crisp airline uniform met them. "Mr Hiddleston, Miss Allen, if you'd like to follow me?" Tom insisted on pushing the trolley himself and she heard them chatting idly about the weather as they walked. He checked their baggage and handed them boarding passes, escorting them through security and into the first class lounge. So this is how the other half fly, Kate thought. They were immediately offered drinks and a cabinet full of delicious-looking pastries, fresh fruit, breakfast. She had to focus on keeping her mouth from gaping.

They sat down in a leather couch and waited for their coffee. "I had no idea first class was even an option for domestic,"

"Either did I," Tom chuckled. "I've flown first class on a couple of international flights but I don't normally. This is a treat for you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Begin as you intend to go on, Mr Hiddleston. If I can't have this treatment every time, I don't think this will work out." Kate joked.

"Kate, anything you want, is yours. I mean it," he said seriously.

"Where's the private jet then?"

"Oh it's in for repairs. Maybe next time." He winked and put his large hand on her thigh.

It was certainly the most comfortable flight Kate had ever had, and their lunch was amazing. They arrived in New York just after 6 pm and got a cab to The Plaza. As they pulled up, Kate grabbed Tom's hand. "You're kidding, right? We are not staying at the Plaza."

"Yes we are." A smile lit up his face. Obviously she had given him the desired reaction.

A man in a suit opened the cab doors. "Mr Hiddleston, we have a Rose Suite reserved for you. If you'll follow me, your bags will be brought up in a moment."

"Thank you," Tom said, taking Kate's hand. She couldn't help but feel a bit out of place, she always dressed more for comfort than style when she was travelling. That will have to change now, she thought. Why didn't I think of that before we left home! Tom sensed her tension and put a hand on her back. "Relax, darling."

Their suite was stunning. Quite literally. Kate wandered around for half an hour like a cat trying to find a comfortable sleeping place. There was just so much to take in, and the view was breathtaking.

They both showered and dressed quickly for a late dinner in the restaurant. While waiting for their meals Kate marvelled at her gorgeous surroundings. The mere thought of the cost made her stomach churn, and Tom had already told her firmly he wouldn't allow her to contribute. She tried to squash the thought and focus on their plans for the next few days. "You look beautiful as always, darling." Tom whispered across the table. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn for their first date, but with thick stockings.

"Thank you," she blushed just a little and took sip of water.

When they went back to the suite, Kate had an idea. She found bubble bath and candles and filled the generously sized bath in the bathroom, taking the champagne, ice bucket and 2 glasses. Perfect.

Tom was sitting in a lounge chair, reading a book. "What are you up to?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

"Nothing," she tried to look insulted. She took his hands, standing him up and leading him to the bathroom.

Kissing him hard on the mouth, she unbuttoned his white shirt and unzipped his navy pants, letting them fall to the floor. She slowly removed her skirt, shirt and stockings, allowing him to unclasp her bra and remove her panties. She sunk in to the warm water, it felt heavenly as it surrounded her and washed over her skin and she could smell the citrus scent of the bubble bath and candles. She looked up at Tom standing naked next to the bath. He really was gorgeous, his defined chest and abs, toned shoulders and arms. She subconsciously wet her lips as he climbed in and sat down, his erection disappearing under the water.

Tom could feel Kate's eyes on him as he stepped in to the warm bath and was conscious of his growing erection. She was just magnificent, he wondered what he had done to have her fall in love with him. He wished he could make her see how he loved her, how he would treat her this way every day if she let him. He couldn't wait to take her out and introduce her, he would be so proud to be by her side.

She moved forward so she was straddling him and leaned down slowly until their lips met softly. He loved the way she tasted and the way her tongue explored his. Ocasionally she sucked lightly on his tongue and bottom lip and he could feel his erection grow under the water. A moan escaped his throat as her breasts and hard nipples grazed over his chest. Leaving her lips, he opened his eyes to look at her full breasts and smooth shoulders while she ran her wet fingertips down his chest. She brought her mouth to his neck and he took one hand to her breast, the other trailing down slowly between her legs. He felt her slit, hot and wet. When she sat back up on his legs her sucked her nipple hard in to his mouth while sliding a finger inside her, and was rewarded with a breathy moan. He loved the way she looked in to his eyes when he pleasured her, he looked up to meet her blue eyes as he continued his sucking and gentle biting and after a moment she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back a little as he put two fingers inside her, searching and probing until he found her g-spot. She moved both hands to his shaft, one massaging his sack while the other expertly stroked up and down his length. She began to thrust against his fingers and he used his other hand to circle her clit, occasionally flicking very lightly, making her tighten around him. She tightened her grip on him, moving a little faster and circling his head with one finger. She bent to kiss his chest, biting one nipple and then the other, moving upward to bite his neck and ear and he thrust against her. He could feel his climax and increased his efforts on her, rubbing his fingertips hard against her g-spot while pressing on her clit. She leaned in and crashed her lips against his roughly, their tongues mingling hungrily as she moaned loudly in to his mouth. He felt her begin to shudder and she ground down on his fingers, climaxing hard against his hand. The feeling over her convulsing down on him was enough to tip him over the edge and he filled her hand with his hot seed. Catching her breath, she turned so her back was against him and sat between his legs, leaning her head back in to his neck and closing her eyes. He put his arms around her waist and held her close while their breathing slowed. After a while he squeezed some body wash on to her chest, lathering it over her shoulders, neck and breasts and leaning her forward to do the same on her back. He took her arms out of the water and did the same all the way down to her fingertips, lathering and massaging slowly. "You have such perfect hands, so delicate but strong," he said, rubbing her knuckles. He rinsed off the soap and kissed from her fingertips up over her palm and to her wrist, and froze. He held her hand gently and looked closely at the inside of her left wrist, feeling the not so smooth skin there. It was small, only a few centimetres long, but a definite raised slightly purple scar. She pulled her hand away. "It's not what it looks like," she said quietly. Either way she didn't want the associated memory right now. "I injured my wrist a while ago and had to have surgery to repair it."

"Kate, I didn't think-"

"It's fine, it's just the skin is still a bit sensitive and it still causes me some pain."

"I'm sorry, my darling." He reached for her hand again and she pulled it away. He looked in to her eyes, pleading for her to trust him. She gave him her hand and he turned it over, running his fingertips very gently over the scarred skin and kissing it lightly. He sensed there was more to it for her to have such a strong reaction but he didn't want to probe her further. Out of the bath Kate put on a black lace slip and poured them another glass of champagne, bringing Tom's to where he was admiring the view out the window.

"What's happening tomorrow? What time will Luke be here?"

"He's meeting me down the street at 9:30," Tom said. "Missy is picking you up here?"

"Yes, at 9."

"OK, Matilda starts at 8 so we can have dinner nearby at 6:30. Tim is in town and going to meet us there at 7:30."

Kate turned to him and put her hands on his bare chest, stretching up to kiss him. "Take me to bed, Thomas."

She didn't need to tell him twice.


	31. The City

Missy arrived right on time as Kate and Tom were waiting outside. He had hold of her hand and was slowly stroking her palm. It was a cool morning and Kate was wearing skinny jeans with boots and a hot pink blouse. They were heading in the same direction so Tom walked with them to the cafe where he was meeting Luke. Luke took Kate's hand as Tom introduced them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much about you, Kate. I'm sorry I have to steal him away today."

"I think I'm in good hands. We'll leave you to it and I look forward to talking to you tomorrow, Luke." Tom moved close and kissed her softly on the mouth, surprising her.

"Call me if you get back before I do," he said, and whispered "I love you" in to her ear.

Kate smiled coyly as she let go of Tom's hand and followed Missy down the street.

"So where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Well I'm happy to do whatever you want but I was thinking some shopping, lunch and then nail salon perhaps?"

"Perfect," said Kate. "Lead the way!"

As they walked and talked the conversation quickly turned to Kate and Tom. "I'm so happy for you both Kate. You are so lovely together, and the way he looks at you is beautiful. He's fallen pretty hard."

"That makes two of us. I can't even fathom the fact that I'm in love with him, and he loves me. It's so familiar and yet so foreign to me. The way he treats me is like something from a romance novel, he honestly makes me feel like a princess." She gushed. Missy smiled.

"Since I first met him I knew he'd be like that when he found the right woman. Zachary is a bit the same, just lacking the accent," she winked. "So you're going to see Matilda tonight?" Kate nodded. "You'll love it. What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea. I have a backup but I was hoping I might find something here."

"Agenda item number one then, find Kate a dress."

They stopped on the way for coffee and walked and talked their way down 5th avenue.

"I'm not good at this," Kate said from behind the curtain. "Maybe I should just wear the mauve one." She poked her head out and Missy threw back the curtain.

"Wow,"

"Good wow, or how can you not look good in Chanel wow?"

"Good wow. Very very good wow."

Missy had sent her to the fitting room with 3 dresses to try on. The first was electric blue textured fabric with a v-neck, short ruched sleeves, fitted to with a wide waistband and full skirt which fell just to her knees. It not only looked like it was made for her, it _felt_ like it was made for her. "Don't even bother with the other two, that is perfect."

"That was way too easy," Kate smiled.

They walked across the street to the nail salon. Kate had not had a manicure in a while. She mostly didn't bother, she had to keep her nails fairly short anyway and usually just painted them herself. She chose a neutral colour and sat down for a pedicure first. It was heavenly. She turned to Missy sitting next to her, "I could get used to this."

"Couldn't we all?" Missy sighed. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"The premiere? A little. I guess I don't really know what to expect. I mean I've been to them before but not on the arm of someone like Tom. And he wants to sort of announce it, or at least not hide it or lie if we're asked. I don't know if everything will be different then, and if it will be better, worse, just different. I'm not good with the unknown." Kate looked at Missy and she was grinning.

"I never would have guessed. Here's the thing - Tom could talk under wet cement, and he won't let you out of his sight. He knows it's uncomfortable and he'll be by your side the whole time. Let him do his thing and answer the questions. All you have to do is look gorgeous and hold his hand,"

"Because just looking gorgeous has always been my primary skillset,"

"Is that what you're worried about? Being judged by how you look? Because the people who will do that will do it anyway, and their opinion doesn't matter."

"Yeah Missy I know you're right. I'm sure it will be fun,"

"It will honey. Zach and I will be there too, and these things aren't about work, they're playtime. Just be yourself and have fun. If you get overwhelmed just give me a wave and I'll come and rescue you." She said with a smile.

When their nails were done they found a sushi bar for lunch and strolled back to the Plaza. "I knew he'd be spoiling you, but wow," Missy said. Kate checked her phone, it was early and she didn't have any messages from Tom so she invited Missy up to their suite. Missy gasped and went to the window that looked out over central park before taking in the rest of her surroundings. "You know he doesn't do this to impress every woman he meets, don't you? He's been single for a long time, Kate, and it's not through lack of offers. He was waiting for the right girl. Let him spoil you, let him love you, and don't let the media get to you. He's actually pretty popular with the photographers and they don't give him much trouble because he gives them what they want. Probably because you can't take a bad photo of him and he doesn't do anything he wouldn't want photographed!"

Kate sent Tom a text letting him know they were back at the hotel and made tea for her and Missy.

"Thank you for taking me out today, and for all your advice. You've been a huge help."

"My pleasure, I can't wait to see you in that dress, you have the perfect figure for it."

When Tom arrived Kate was sitting in the lounge chair with her earphones in and her eyes closed. He knew she wasn't asleep, she had told him before it was her way of relaxing and recharging. He walked behind the chair and lowered his hands to her shoulders. "Hi handsome," she said before he'd touched her.

She took out the earphones. "Aw, I hadn't even touched you yet. How'd you know?"

"I can _feel_ you Thomas... also I heard the door open and I could smell your cologne."

"Damn," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips. "How was your day?"

"Excellent. I might even look fit to be on your arm tomorrow,"

"Kate-"

"Oh relax I'm joking. How was your day?"

"Productive, I think. It's so often hard to tell until you get a call or you don't, but I think it was promising and Luke agrees."

"I need to have a shower and get ready for this evening, would you like to join me?"

"Best offer I've had all day."


	32. Matilda

After another delicious dinner they walked to the Shubert Theatre. It was even more beautiful than Kate had imagined and she stood staring for a while before Tom moved her forward to find Tim. He put his arms out to meet them as the walked toward the stage doors. "Am I the luckiest guy in the world or what?" He said gesturing the the front of the theatre. "Good to see you again, Tom"

Tom introduced Kate and she tried to contain her excitement. "I'm a big fan of yours, Tim. I can't wait to see the show."

"I'd love to hear what you think," he said. "Come and grab me at the end if you don't have to rush back. Tom has my number." He handed them their tickets. "Just go to the desk in the foyer and they'll look after you. I have to run."

"Thanks again for this Tim, I really appreciate it." Tom said, patting him on the back.

The foyer was just as beautiful as the outside, so ornate and so many details to take in. Tom kept hold of her hand, not rushing her. They were ushered to their seats and when they went up a small staircase Kate realised where they were going. "No way. You're kidding?" She looked at Tom, her mouth gaping.

He smiled down at her and shrugged. "Tim insisted," he said innocently.

They head the right box to themselves and it gave them the most wonderful view for the show. Kate hadn't noticed the ice bucket until Tom was filling her glass. "Tom, this is just... beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it. I feel like I need to pinch myself and wake up."

"It is," he said brushing a stray hair out of her face. "But the most beautiful thing here is you." She rolled her eyes a little and he tilted her chin up, planting a lingering kiss on her lips. The lights dimmed.

The show was amazing, as Kate had expected it would be. Tom had a hand touching Kate the entire time, either intertwined with hers or resting on her leg and back. Each time his fingers moved she got goosebumps. She had worn the mauve dress she had bought for Zachary's party in San Diego and left her hair down and straight. The theatre was lovely and warm, her short coat tucked away in the foyer.

At the end of the show Tom called Tim and he came out to meet them. Kate congratulated him, the show and the music were fantastic. "You should be really proud," she said.

"Thank you, I am actually. I have to pinch myself every day to make sure it's real!"

They thanked him again and said goodbye, sliding in to the back seat of the car waiting for them.

"You're spoiling me," she said softly to Tom on their way back to the hotel.

"Yes, I am. And I'm enjoying it," he smiled down at her and then frowned a little. "Is it too much? Because if it makes you uncomfortable I can tone it down. I just... I love surprising you. I love the look of awe on your face, the way your eyes light up. But if it's too much just say so."

"It's not too much as long as you're enjoying it and it's what you want," she said, kissing his mouth and putting a hand on his neck. "It's wish I could do the same for you though."

He looked in to her eyes. "You do, darling. You just don't see it." The car stopped and they went to their suite together.

The lights had already been dimmed, there was only a soft glow surrounding them, and the lights of New York shone in through the window. Kate went to the bed and kicked off her shoes. "Could you unzip me?" Tom stifled a chuckle and finished removing his shoes before going to her and pulling her up. He unzipped her dress slowly, letting his fingers trail down her spine and planting kisses as he slid the dress off her shoulders on to the floor. Turning to face him, Kate met his lips and tongue eagerly with hers while unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it from his shoulders. Trailing her fingertips lightly down his abdomen she unbuckled his belt and removed his black pants and jocks and he stepped out of them, pulling her with him toward the bed. He lay her down gently and admired her pale blue bra and panties as he unclasped her, freeing her breasts. She moaned and arched her back as he kissed down her neck and pinched her nipples lightly, pressing his erection in to her. Tom continued kissing down to her breasts, sucking and biting, licking down her stomach and hooking his finger in to her panties, dragging them down off her feet. His fingertips trailed slowly up her leg to her inner thigh, teasing just below her entrance and spreading her legs. He circled her navel slowly with his tongue while exploring her with his fingers, sliding two inside her while he kissed back up to her breast. She moaned and moved her hips against his fingers, urging him on. Kate reached down to his erection and stroked firmly, he pressed in to her hip and groaned around her nipple. He removed his hand and she whimpered, wondering what he was doing. He suddenly flipped them both over so Kate was on top, his shaft still in her hand. "My beautiful Kate," he said, locking his blue eyes with hers and kneading her breast. "Make love to me."

She kissed him hungrily, her tongue immediately searching for his. His hand moved down to stroke her clit with a firm hand, making her breath catch in her throat. She could feel the tension building inside her already. Straddling his thighs, she gently kneaded his balls while rolling a condom down his hard shaft. Moving up to his hips she kissed his chest, biting down on his nipple and she slid all the way down on his shaft, making him cry out. Kate moved back up slowly, circling her hips before lowering herself on to him again, and again, and again. She kept her pace, varying how much of him she took inside and grinding down on him slowly. Tom's breathing increased and when he pushed his thumb against her clit she knew he was getting close. She quickened her thrusts, taking his whole shaft again and again until she shuddered and convulsed around him. She moved herself back up so only the tip was inside her and then lowered herself quickly down on to him, making him spasm and fire inside her. She collapsed down on top of him, breathing heavily on his chest and feeling his heart race. When he heard her starting to fall asleep her withdrew from her momentarily and she lay her head back on his chest, their legs and hands intertwined.


	33. Future

When Kate woke she breathed in and an unfamiliar scent was in her nostrils. It wasn't Tom. She propped herself on her elbows and noticed that breakfast had arrived and Tom was on his way out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his hips.

"Something smells good," she said, looking Tom over and noticing his hair and chest were still wet.

"It does. We have a bit of everything. I hope you're hungry darling,"

"Starving," Kate replied, sitting up and putting on her black slip.

"I only have one meeting this morning and I shouldn't be long. Then we can have an early lunch if you like before we meet Luke?" He kissed her lips lightly before she sat down.

Kate dug in to her poached egg and smoked salmon, looking out at the sun rising in New York. It was a beautiful clear morning. After toast, fruit and juice she couldn't have eaten more if she wanted to.

"I might just have a wander this morning," she said while Tom dressed in grey pants and a blue shirt.

"Where to?" He asked warily.

"I don't know yet."

"Be careful. Do you want me to get someone to go with you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine on my own, I can take care of myself, Tom."

He frowned at her as she walked toward him. "I'm sure you can. But you can't just wander wherever the breeze takes you!"

"Can I walk around the park?" She pouted at him.

"Yes but stay where it's crowded and don't get lost."

"Jesus Tom I'm not a child!" The words came out a little harsher than she had intended, and she moved closer to apologise.

Had had his arms tight around her before she could speak. "No, you're not a child. But you are mine, and you have my heart, and I need to keep you safe, ok?"

"OK," she let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll stick to well lit and crowded areas of the park." She pouted at him again and he leaned down to bite her bottom lip.

"I have to go, I'll call you when I'm done." He pulled her in to a passionate kiss, their tongues mingling. When they separated her face was flushed. "Mine. Remember that. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too."

Kate took her time getting dressed in a short sleeved dress with leggings and boots and headed outside. It was another sunny morning and she stopped at a coffee van in the park, there was so much to take in. The breeze made a comforting sound through the trees and the colours of autumn were everywhere. She didn't realise she had been walking so long until her phone rang and she saw it was almost lunch time.

"Hi handsome. You'll be pleased to know I am safe and well,"

"Good. So you're still in Central Park? Can you meet me at the boathouse?"

"Yes, I'll make my way over there now."

"I'll be about half an hour,"

"Tom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"If you hire a boat I _will_ pass out from romance overload!"

He laughed. "Damn. No really, I was just going to meet you for lunch. You can relax."

"See you soon baby."

They ate lunch looking at the boats on the water. It was quiet being a weekday and there were only 2 other people in the cafe.

"How did it go this morning?"

"Really well actually, it's a long way off but it sounds fantastic. Something very different. They did ask me who my gorgeous brunette was," he smirked.

Kate almost spat her mouthful of drink. "What?"

"Someone snapped us at Matilda apparently. Luke gave me the heads up a few minutes. You don't need to worry, darling, now I get to really show the world how proud I am that you're mine." He took her hands in his and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

Kate felt her heart swell in her chest. "I'm the one who's proud. Not because of the celebrity you are, but the man you are."

After lunch they had a leisurely stroll back to the Plaza to meet Luke. Kate was a little nervous but excited about the opportunities he might have for her.

Kate and Tom sat down at a table in the corner of the cafe and Luke joined them a few moments later.

"So Kate," he said a short time in to the conversation. "I've done some research on you and you're very talented."

Kate blushed. "Thank you. I do love what I do, I'm having a great time at Disney."

"They provide great experience, I've had other clients who started there. Are you interested in working for some bigger producers or doing some additional vocals for other artists? Perhaps in London?"

"Yes definitely. I'm still under contract with Disney, it's up for review in June. I don't know if it's possible to get out of it early and I'm not allowed to do anything without their permission." She sighed inwardly.

"If you wanted to they will usually negotiate a little or let you exit early if it suits them. I'm not dissing them, just their contracts are very strict. Makes it hard for you to find anything else."

Tom squeezed her hand. "Is it what you want, to work in London?" He asked gently.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought that much about it."

"You can take your time and think about it. There's no rush," Luke said. "There are artists looking for vocalists now that I think you'd be a perfect fit for but of course we'd have to send them a demo and talk to Disney."

"I would love for you to be with me," Tom added. "But I won't push you and you know I'm only in London half the time anyway. If this is something you're interested in it should be about your career, not us."

Kate nodded. "What sort of artists?"

"Ed Sheeran was looking for someone, Newton Faulkner, The Script and Coldplay I believe were the most recent."

"Wow," Kate looked down at her lap. No way she'd be getting those jobs any time soon. "Anyone not so famous?"

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "Quite a few that you'd outshine. I wouldn't suggest big names if I didn't think you were on their level. And frankly, you are. And the fact you can play pretty much any instrument, and do arrangement, you're familiar with recording processes. You'd be perfect."

Kate sat back in her chair. "I'm completely floored, Luke. I think I need some time to think a out what I want to do and let you know, is that OK?"

"Of course it is. It would be a big change for you."

Tom squeezed her hand again under the table.

"So you're going to spread the good news to the press tonight?" Luke asked, looking at Tom.

"Yes. I can't wait to get it out in the open." He beamed at her.

"Did Tom tell you there's some photos from last night circulating? Everyone wants to know who the mystery brunette is."


	34. Shiny

"The car will be here in 15 minutes Kate," she heard Tom through the bathroom door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I just need to put my dress and shoes on." She called back.

Kate moved to the bedroom to get dressed. Her makeup was done and she had her hair in a loose updo, letting it curl naturally.

She took out the Chanel bag the dress was hanging in from the closet and slipped it on, and put her feet into her black patent pumps.

Tom was waiting in the lounge chair and stood when he heard her coming. He walked over and took her hands, looking her up and down. "Could you zip me up?" She turned her back to him so he could help her.

"Kate," he breathed. "You're just, stunning."

"So you like it then," she grinned.

"Very much, you make that dress look absolutely gorgeous. And I think this will fit perfectly." He handed her a blue Tiffany box and she opened it slowly. Inside was a white gold bracelet with 10 diamonds spread around it. It sparkled almost blindingly in the light.

"Tom it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "You didn't have-"

He out a finger to her lips. "I wanted to. Here," he took it from the box and placed it around her wrist, gently fastening the clasp.

"Ready to go, mystery brunette?"

Just as they walked outside a limousine pulled in with Zachary and Missy already inside. On the way there they talked about their days in New York and what Luke had discussed with Kate. As the approached they could see the red carpet, a lot of people and a lot of photographers. Tom squeezed Kate's hand. "We can always sneak in the back," he whispered.

"No, I'm good. Just don't leave me."

Kate and Missy got out of the car first, the Zach and Tom. Screams erupted when the crowd saw Tom and there was a blur of flashes aimed at them. He took Kate's hand and they went toward the door. Talking to the various press waiting outside, Tom was as smooth as ever. He was bombarded with questions about movies and Kate and who he was meeting in New York. Kate was asked about her work with Disney and congratulated on hooking such a celebrity as Tom. After about half an hour they all made it inside to a pre - screening cocktail party and Tom introduced Kate to a few people there. It was a surreal experience, even for someone who was used to working with celebrities and having them around the studios. George Clooney was every bit as charming as she had imagined.

Tom kept his hand on hers for the duration of the film, stroking and playing with her fingers, occasionally bringing it to his lips to gently kiss her knuckles. By the time the film finished she was feeling almost comfortable there. Tom was in his element, chatting and meeting new people as well as old friends. Kate insisted he leave her with Missy to go and mingle, he enjoyed it so much she couldn't keep him to herself all night.

"Kate, he is infatuated with you!" Missy said as they waited for drinks.

"I can't believe it, but yeah, he is." Kate stared wistfully over at Tom, talking to Sandra Bullock and someone else she didn't recognise. "He is totally in his element."

"So is Zachary, I don't even know where he is! It's not really my thing but they are kind of fun once you get to know a few people. It's like playing dress up and party with the famous people!" Kate laughed.

"I never would have imagined I'd fit in here. It was one part of Tom's life that sort of frightened me," she smiled at Missy and then looked over at Tom, he had been watching her and winked. "It's not so bad really!"

Tom was gesturing for her to come over to him. Kate looked at Missy "oh go, I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom anyway," she said, leaving her seat.

"Here she is," Tom put his arm tightly around her waist. "Kate, this is Sandra, Josh and Alfonso, the director."

"It's lovely to meet you," Kate said shyly. Now that she was close up she recognised Josh Groban.

"Tom was just telling us about you, Kate. I recognised your name, I've heard some of your Disney work. You're quite talented."

"Wow, thank you, Josh." She blushed.

"Actually if you have your agent's details I'd love to work with you."

Kate handed over one of her agent's cards, trying not to let her hand shake. "I have to run but it was a pleasure meeting you, take care."

Tom excused them both, the party was wrapping up.

In the car on the way back, Zach asked about their plans for the next few days.

"Actually, we have an early start tomorrow. But it's a surprise."

"Argh. Another one?"

"I like surprises," he said innocently, winking at her.


	35. Surprises

"Kate, baby, wake up."

Tom was rubbing her back, it didn't feel like time to get up. It felt even more wrong when she opened her eyes and it was still dark.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing darling, it's time to go. I'm sorry it's so early but it will be worth it I promise. Do you trust me?"

"I'd trust you more if you weren't taking me away in the middle of the night!" Kate joked.

Their bags were already packed and Kate put on dark jeans and a chunky sweater with boots, scooping her hair into a rough ponytail and putting on a touch of makeup to hide her tiredness from the previous night.

When they arrived down stairs a car was waiting for them, the driver opening Kate's door first and handing her a latte.

As Tom slid in to the seat next to her she eyed him warily, wondering what he was up to. He kept the same big smile on his face.

Kate had no idea where they were going and was surprised to arrive at a pier in Manhattan. The driver unloaded their bags and a man in a uniform approached them, introducing himself as their pilot. Kate was gobsmacked when she saw a helicopter sitting at the end of the pier. "No," she breathed. _He wouldn't have. Surely._  


Sure enough they were helped in to the helicopter. Kate looked around, she had never been in one before and felt quite anxious. Planes were fine but this was something else. Tom took her hand gently in his. "You will love this, I promise." She smiled at him nervously.

"Everyone ready?" The pilots voice rang loudly in her ears. He turned to look at Kate. "Has he told you where you're going yet?"

"Nope, she'll see it soon enough," Tom winked.

As they took off Kate's nerves melted away. The sun was beginning to rise over Manhattan and it was spectacular. She sat up to take in as much as she could. Tom kept hold of her hand but she no longer needed reassurance. The view was breathtaking and all to soon they began their descent, landing softly. Looking outside she could see the stunning oranges, yellows and reds of autumn all around. "Where are we?" She asked as they stepped out.

"The Berkshires, in Massachusetts. I've wanted to come here for a while."

A large black SUV was waiting for them and the driver put their bags in the back and walked over to the helicopter. "All yours Mr Hiddleston,"

"Thank you," Tom said with a warm smile, opening the passenger door for Kate. "My lady," Kate giggled as she climbed in.

A short drive later they arrived at a beautiful private B&B. Everything was ornate and finely detailed. Their breakfast was waiting in front of the fire and Kate welcomed the warmth, standing in front if the flames for a few minutes.

"Tom, this is just amazing."

"That's why I love surprising and spoiling you. The way you look at me."

"But I would do that anyway,"

"I know. But we're going to be apart a lot, possibly more than we're together. I have one more surprise this afternoon and then I promise I'm done, ok? We'll just relax here for a couple of days. Just us."

"Sounds perfect," Kate leaned in to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I might need a nap before then," she yawned and closed her eyes against his chest.

"I think we can arrange a nap after breakfast."

They ate breakfast and talked about the idea of Kate working in London. As she finished her tea Tom stood up. "I can't be impartial, because I get too excited at the thought of coming home to you every day." He pulled her up and his mouth was on hers, his tongue immediately probing inside her mouth. He led her to the bedroom where another fireplace was burning slowly and laid her down on the bed, putting his hands inside her sweater to feel her smooth skin. She shivered.

Kate unbuttoned Tom's checked shirt, revealing his firm chest and hard nipples, and he slipped her sweater off over he head and removed her bra. They lay next to one another, their upper bodies pressed together and legs entwined, kissing and feeling skin on skin. The warmth of the fire felt like being wrapped in a blanket. As their tongues explored, Kate's hand moved further down, feeling the bulge already formed in Tom's jeans. She swiftly unbuttoned and removed them, freeing his long erection as he hooked his fingers around her waistband, discarding her remaining clothing on the floor. As she stroked his shaft he moved his mouth to her breast and brought her leg over his hips, allowing his fingers to explore her. Before long she was moving her hips against him, craving him, urging him to fill her with his length.

As his tip entered her, he supported her top leg, his fingers easily finding her clit while his shaft slid deep inside her. She trailed kisses down his neck, stopping to suck and bite gently over his chest and nipples before moving slowly back up to his mouth. She could feel the tension pooling inside her as she kissed him forcefully, running her fingers through his hair and grazing his neck with her fingernails. He quickened his assault on her, feeling his own orgasm building. She pulled him into her harder and he moaned in to her mouth, tipping her over the edge. She fell apart around him, her spasms giving him his release deep inside her. She snuggled in to his chest, her energy spent. When he felt her breathing slow he withdrew from her, wrapping her in his arms and breathing in her scent, letting her slow breathing lull him to sleep.

Tom woke slowly and looked at his watch. It was lunchtime and although neither of them really needed to eat after a huge breakfast, he had one last surprise planned and they would need to leave soon. He looked over at Kate. She had rolled on to her stomach and had one arm under her head, the other draped across his chest. She breathed softly and looked so peaceful, he hated to wake her twice in one day.

He trailed his fingertips lightly over her bare back, up and down, tracing circles and occasionally following with light kisses. "Mmmmm," she groaned, opening her eyes. "Again?"

Tom chuckled. "Sorry darling, this is the last surprise and I think it will be amazing. You'll want to wear your jeans and boots and probably a sweater, were going to be outdoors." Kate was intrigued.

They went to the car and Tom drove them to a rustic-looking stables. She wondered if they were riding or going in a carriage. "Have you ridden a horse before?" He asked.

"Not since I was a teenager, but yes."

"Awesome, we won't need to have a guide, then." He smiled.

They met an instructor outside who introduced their horses and gave them both a refresher course, determining they were competent enough to ride alone. "Just stick to the trails, and call us if you get lost." She farewelled them.

They rode up a mountain trail, admiring the beautiful scenery around them. The horses were very responsive and easy to ride, and it all came back to Kate quickly. The crisp cold afternoon air felt good on her face as they climbed higher. After almost 2 hours it was time to head back, the sun was beginning it's descent and the shadows were getting longer.

As the descended the moderate slope, they had to hold back their horses. Kate had forgotten how sensitive an exercise that could be and they both laughed a couple of times when Charlie went the opposite way to what she wanted. As she fought to pull him straight, he went sideways to the slope and lost his footing in the soft ground. "Kate!" Tom yelled as they both fell to the ground.


	36. Fallen

"Oh god, Kate! Don't move darling, just stay still. Oh god are you OK?"

She had landed hard on the rocks and almost been crushed when Charlie fell on her. "Where did he go?" She asked, almost crying as pain seared through her side and back. She tried to block it out but could barely think through it.

"I think he's ok, he went back toward the stables. Just spooked I think. Where are you hurt?"

Kate didn't want to know, she didn't want to think about it. Blackness threatened to swallow her, she was in intense pain but couldn't really work out where it was coming from.

"I'm ok," she lied.

"No, you're not. I need to get you out of here, which means putting you up on my horse."

"No," she tried to stand but couldn't without doubling over.

"Kate, there's no other way. I'll get you as comfortable as I can and I'll ring ahead and tell them what happened. It's not far. God baby I'm so sorry."

He stood her on her feet gently. As she took a sharp breath the pain in her side and back intensified and she let out a groan.

"Darling this is going to hurt, but it's the only way." Tom said, lifting her so her foot was in the stirrup. He leaned her gently forward to swing her other leg over and she couldn't hold back a scream, tears streaming down her face.

Tom felt tortured, he didn't want to hurt her but he had to get her back to the stables and to a doctor. He knew the best way was to ride with her. When she screamed in pain he felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"OK we're going to go slow but not too slow, I need to get you to a hospital." He said without waiting for an answer. He took out his phone and dialled the stables, they said Charlie had already returned and didn't appear injured, just spooked. The ambulance should be waiting when they returned. Removing her helmet, Kate slumped back, leaning against Tom, and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on where the pain was exactly. Both of her sides and upper back felt like they were on fire, every shallow breath was agony. It felt strangely familiar and she knew she had fractured at least one or two ribs. Her left wrist throbbed and she let out a squeak when she tried to move her fingers. She wanted to look but her eyes wouldn't focus, she guessed it was broken, hopefully not as bad as the last time. Her collarbone and chest on the same side felt like they might have been torn from her body.

When they arrived back at the stables, around 10 workers were waiting for them, along with an ambulance. The paramedics helped Tom lift her as gently as possible down to the stretcher and immediately gave her methoxyflurane and a cannula in her right hand for morphine. It was a 20 minute trip to the hospital and Tom rode in the front of the ambulance. When they arrived Kate was immediately rushed away for scans while he waited in the waiting room. The doctor came to see him after a few minutes. "Tom? I'm Dr Cooper. You're Kate's boyfriend?" He nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were horseriding and her horse lost his footing and fell sideways, so she landed on rocks and the horse landed on top of her. Is she going to be OK?"

"I think so, we're waiting for the x rays to make sure there's no organ damage or internal bleeding but it looks like she was lucky. She'll have a few broken bones though, her left wrist is pretty banged up."

"She's a musician, a pianist." He said quietly. "She'll be devastated."

"Well get an ortho review as soon as we can. She will be back shortly, we'll get her settled and you can see her."

As Dr Cooper walked away Tom called Luke. Media was the last thing Tom wanted to deal with.

"Tom?" A nurse poked her head out from one of the rooms a few metres away. "You can come in now." She waited at the door for him. "Dr Cooper will come and see you in a little while but I can tell you there's nothing life threatening, just painful. She'll need to rest."

"OK, thank you." Tom said as she left the room.

He tried his best to hold it together. Kate's face was already starting to bruise around her cheek and she had a nasty cut just under her eye that had been taped up. Her left arm was bent and strapped firmly across her chest, he could see some bruising around her collarbone and feared what was hidden by her gown would be worse. He could see her fingers poking out and they were swollen and purple already. She was clearly in pain and her eyes were red and puffy. He went and sat down by her side. "Oh my darling, I'm so so sorry," he took her good hand and kissed her knuckles. He laid his head down on her hand, hiding his face and taking a deep breath.

"Are you OK? Have you had enough pain relief? They said there's no organ damage, you're just going to be sore for a while."

"Yep, I think I'm pretty maxed out on morphine, I'm really sleepy and I can't think. As long as I don't move or breathe it's all good." She winced, lifting her hand to his face and saw his lip was trembling, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Sshhhh baby, it's OK. I'm ok."

"God Kate I was so scared. And your wrist, we don't know how bad it is yet." He put his head down on her hand again and sniffed. "I'm sorry, I was trying so hard to keep it together for you."

Dr Cooper and another Dr entered the room. "Kate, this is Dr Andrews, our ortho surgeon. How's your pain level?"

"It's not bad as long as I don't move," she said. "Nowhere near as bad as before."

"Good, we don't want you passing out on us again."

"It wasn't pleasant but it was a welcome reprieve."

"Wait, you passed out? When?" Tom interjected.

"I'll tell you later," Kate said, holding her hand out for him to hold. "What's the verdict?"

"You're very lucky," Dr Cooper started. "I know you don't feel it, but we were expecting internal injuries with this kind of accident."

"And my wrist?"

"It's not good," said Dr Andrews. "You have some definite ligament damage, and 3 fractures, probably more that we can't see." Tom squeezed her hand, everything was swimming and she thought she might pass out again.

"What do we do?" Tom asked for her.

"It's think, given what you do, we treat it conservatively to begin with. Everything is aligned correctly so keep it immobilised and give it a chance to heal itself. It's a much longer recovery but less risk of dexterity being compromised. There's a fantastic team in LA who can manage your recovery and rehab. I could correct it with surgery and have you out of here in a few days, but I'm not sure that's the best option for you. It's never too late for that if it's not healing, and it's always your choice."

Kate couldn't think. Everything hurt and the morphine made her drowsy and slow.

"OK I'll think about it," she said slowly.

"I need to ask you some questions," he paused hesitantly. "About previous injuries."

Kate didn't flinch. "I fell and injured my wrist a few years ago, that was corrected by surgery."

"Yes, I saw that. You've broken ribs before as well?"

"Not that I know of." She said truthfully.

"Collarbone?"

"No. Why?"

"Uh, your scans showed a lot of previous fractures in those areas. We can see by the way they've healed that they are... they appear to have occurred over a period of time, perhaps years." Dr Cooper looked down at the floor. Kate realised too late what they were saying, and her brain couldn't work fast enough. She needed to get Tom out of the room. "I'm sorry, I have to ask, it's my duty of care. Have you been a victim of domestic violence?" Tom sat upright and eyed the doctors. _She surely couldn't have, there would be signs..._  


"No," she said softly. Tears were stinging her eyes. _Hold them back._  


"Do you have another explanation?" Dr Andrews asked gently.

She couldn't speak and was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to vomit. She reached for the 'just in case' bowl the nurse had left, emptying her stomach into it while Tom held her hair. She only partly stifled a scream as pain seared through her sides, back, chest and face. After a couple of minutes she lay back down.

"I think perhaps you need to come back later," Tom said sternly to the two doctors. Dr Cooper was wetting a face washer for her, and Dr Andrews was drawing up more morphine.

"No, I'm ok. Tom, would you mind getting me a cup of tea?"

He opened his mouth to argue but kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

After what seemed like hours, Kate finally found her voice.

"My ex-boyfriend. He liked to push me around. The wrist and a couple of rib fractures will be when he threw me down the stairs. There are 2 other times he pushed me into a railing that would probably explain the rest. The collarbone was from a door frame. We're over, he is in Australia and can't hurt me anymore. Is that all you need?"

"Yes, I'm sorry we had to bring it up, but we have to. Was he charged?"

"No, and the injuries weren't documented. I would appreciate if you could keep this confidential and out of your records?"

"We'll have to discuss that together, but given the abuse isn't current I think we can leave it at that."

"Thank you."

They left as Tom returned with her tea.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes," she answered shakily. _Please just don't ask._  


"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"I- yes. But not now. What I will tell you is its nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm having a hard time believing that, Kate."

"I'm know. This time I need you to trust me. We'll talk about it, I promise."

She sipped her tea, suddenly finding it even hurt to swallow.

"Is Charlie ok?"

"What? Oh, I think so. I have to call them anyway, I'll ask."

He went outside to call the stables and Kate put her head back gently. Why couldn't the past just stay buried? She thought about how hurt Tom would be and how he would give her that look and feel sorry for her, and tears spilled down her cheeks.

He walked back in to her room and wiped the tears away. "Charlie is just fine, just a few scratches. And I won't ask you again, you can talk to me when you're ready, ok?"

She nodded, sipping again at her tea. She suddenly felt very tired.

"You should go get some rest, Tom. I'm in good hands. If you're recognised there'll be fans everywhere."

"Luke has taken care of that. And I am not leaving your side. Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

_Kate opened the door with her key, it was late but she knew he wouldstill be up. She tiptoed up the stairs, the lights were off downstairs but she could see a dim glow in the bedroom. She heard voices and wondered when Dean had put a TV in the bedroom. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face, he thought she wasn't coming home until next week._

_He was talking to someone, and she stopped. Was that Naomi? It couldn't be. "Dean?" She stood in the bedroom door andcould just barely make out two naked bodies._

_"What the fuck, Kate!"_

_Naomi was up in a flash, throwing her clothes on. "I'm so sorry Kate, Ididn't, I mean, I'm really sorry." She grabbed the rest of her things from the bathroom and left._

_"Good to see you, too Dean."_

_"What the fuck were you thinking?" He screamed, pulling on his pants._

_Kate laughed. "That you'd be happy to see me? That you WEREN'T cheating on me AGAIN? Stupid me, huh? I suppose this is my fault?"_

_"God I hate the attitude you come home with. You know Iwouldn't have slept with her if you'd been here. If you had kept me in sight. But you go off thinking you're all talented and whatever to your big-shot Disney job and leave me here, what do you expect?"_

_"You're totally right, Dean. We're done. I've had another permanent contract offered and this time I'm taking it. I'll be around tomorrow to pack my things." She started down the hallway and heard him coming after her, she began to run but he was too fast and he shoved her in the back with his shoulder. She hit the bathroom door frame with her chest and fell to the floor, pain erupting in her collarbone._

_"You do that, you selfishbitch. Good luck finding anyone who willlove you, let alone tolerate you like I have. You can't leave me, you love me, your family loves me."_

_"My familydoesn'tknow you. Not what you're really like. But they're about to."_

_She got up, trying not to show the pain she was in and went to the stairs. She heard him behind her again and started to run. At the top of the stairs she hesitated, and he grabbed both her arms, lifting her almost off the floor before practically throwing her down the hardwood staircase. She landed first on her side and then at the bottom on her left hand, hearing a loud crack._

_Keep running, have to keep running, have to keep running. Pain burned her whole left side and she got into her car and drove. Once she was a few streets away she pulled over, sobs racking her body and sending stabs of pain everywhere._

_Suddenly the car window smashed and she was covered in glass. She looked up to see Dean standing at the car with a cricket bat and screamed._

"Kate, baby, what's wrong?"

"Please, don't hurt me. Please just let me leave. Please." She pleaded between sobs.

"Sshhhh baby it's OK. It's me, it's Tom. I'll never hurt you. Shhh,"

Kate opened her eyes and realised she was in the hospital. It took a moment to remember why, and why she was in so much pain. She let Tom hold her hand and stroke her face and she sobbed for what seemed like forever. When she opened her eyes she realised Tom's face was wet with tears.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was dreaming."

"I guessed. What did he do to you Kate?" Tears spilled down her face again and pain seared through her side and arm. "I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't ask again. It breaks my heart seeing you so upset, I just wish I could help you. Do you need more painkillers?" She nodded and he pushed the buzzer.

A few minutes later Kate drifted back to another fitful sleep, leaving Tom to lay his head next to her on the bed and cry quietly.


	37. Broken

A couple of days later, with a cast and sling and pain almost under control, Kate was allowed to go back to LA. The hospital had been amazing, and had organised a flight to take her and Tom with a medical team back to LAX. Dr Andrews gave her one last lecture. He hadn't been keen on letting her go home so soon, and would have preferred a transfer to hospital. "You will rest, at home. If you are in any pain you will stop what you're doing and rest. If you get any stabbing pain, throbbing, numbness or pins and needles, or compromised circulation, you go immediately to hospital. Got it?" Kate nodded and he handed her a card to go with the bag full of meds, spare sling and strapping tape she was taking with her. "You have an appointment with the ortho surgeon at Cedars-Sinai on Monday morning. He has your notes and is expecting you. He will organise a physio and anything else you need. Take care, Kate."

"I will, Doctor. Thank you so much for all you've done for me, I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. Come and play for me when it's healed."

Tom shook his hand. "I'll look after her, I promise."

He insisted on Kate using a wheelchair until she was back at home. Tom pushed her to the foyer and saw that there was a crowd waiting outside.

"This way, Tom," the nurse said quietly. "We're going straight to the ambulance bay."

An ambulance took them to the airport where their plane was waiting. Kate was given an extra dose of painkillers and a sedative, knowing that the flight would be rough on her. Tom never took his eyes off her. She looked so fragile with her face, neck and chest bruised and swollen. She had started to lose weight because she wasn't eating, was having regular nightmares even though she barely slept. She wouldn't allow him to help her get dressed or shower, not wanting him to see her body bruised and broken she had asked the nurses. He wished he could make her understand that it didn't matter to him, it didn't affect the way he felt about her, except that it was showing him how strong she was. He prayed she would let him look after her when they were home, she had a lot of taping around her ribs that she couldn't do by herself, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

They had another ambulance ride from LAX back to Tom's house where she would be staying. He had already organised Mae to bring around some things this afternoon. He got her inside and gently in to bed, she was still fairly groggy and they both fell asleep. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms but couldn't without causing her pain, instead putting pillows between them so he couldn't hurt her.

When Tom woke he realised Mae would be arriving soon and crept downstairs. She decided not to wake Kate to say hi, she could come back another time. Tom reassured her that she was going to be OK, and Mae made Tom promise to call if she could do anything.

Kate had barely touched her breakfast and refused lunch so he made her favourite pasta and smoked salmon for dinner in the hope he could convince her to eat. When he heard her moving around upstairs he went to check on her and found her sitting on the edge of the bed trying to summon the strength to get up. He sat gently beside her and out his arm behind her back. "Want some help?"

"Yes please. Maybe if you just hold my right arm I can stand."

Tom helped her up, she squeaked in pain, trying not to let it show.

"Kate, you don't have to be brave for me. You are incredibly strong, but when you want to fall down that's OK, I'm here to catch you."

"I know," she said tearfully. "You deserve much more credit than I've given you. Do you still want to see?"

He nodded, and she stood in front of him so he could lift her shirt. He stifled a moan. She was still taped up so the worst was covered but he could see all sorts of blue and purple bruising spreading out from her side past the middle of her abdomen and past her spine on her back. Her chest, breast and neck were almost black in places, especially over her collarbone, and it spread down and faded to blue over her shoulder. Her wrist was covered in a hot pink fiberglass cast but he could see her elbow was swollen and blue, and her fingers were almost black and badly swollen. He stood up, taking his first close up look at her face. Her cheek bone had a black splotch, almost like paint, fading to the blue and purple that spread across her eye and jaw. She still had the cut taped up and blood had oozed out slightly, he wondered if she would allow him to change the dressing.

Tom sniffed and cleared his throat, touching her face lightly with his fingertips. She tried to reach up to his lips, and he sat her back down on the bed, kneeling in front of her. He leaned toward her and kissed her ever so gently on the mouth. When he pulled away his eyes were stinging. "I'm so sorry Kate. I meant to spoil and protect you, not this..." he trailed off, laying his head in her lap and she stroked his hair softly.

"I know baby. You've been amazing and been so strong for me. I meant what I said, when I hid things from you I didn't give you enough credit."

After a little while he helped her downstairs. He had set the table inside with candles and put on the lights on the deck. To his surprise Kate sat down gingerly and began to eat slowly without any argument. He had thought he'd have to talk her in to it.

"I must have taught you well, you make this better than I do!"

"Nah, that's just because you're comparing it with hospital food." Kate smiled and it was a welcome sight, one he hadn't seen in too long.

When Tom had cleared their plates she sat on the couch, although she didn't look or feel comfortable. She took Tom's hands and faced him. "I owe you an explanation. It's not pretty, but I trust you enough to tell you. No one knows this. No one. And it does not, ever, leave this room. Understand?"

Tom nodded and listened intently.


	38. Confessions

Kate took as deep a breath as she could and sighed.

"Dean and I started dating in high school. It was fast and intense and we both fell hard. He always flirted with other girls, too much for my liking, and cheated on me more than once before we'd even finished school. Somehow he always had an excuse and it was always me who was left apologising. Now I can see that was the beginning of the controlling, of the emotional abuse, but I didn't see it at the time. I was young and blind and stupid."

"Kate-"

"Please Tom, you're going to have to just let me spill it all out." He nodded quietly. "We broke up just after starting uni, but he just kept pulling me back. Whenever it looked like I was happy, doing well, or even talked to another man, he'd suddenly want me back and make sure I felt worthless enough to go back. He made me _need_ him. Or think I did.

When I started getting a bit of success, he'd tell me they only wanted me because I was pretty or because I was cheap. He told me I was nothing special and that one day everyone would find that out and I'd be left with nothing. But he'd make it ok and I'd always have him to come back to, and I owed him for that. Because he would stick around to look after me even though he didn't have to.

When I took the job with Disney he wouldn't come with me, telling me it wouldn't last and then we'd be stuck here. So I travelled back and forth, slowly burning myself out with exhaustion, and the only thing I was coming home for was to be reminded I was nothing without him. The first time I suggested I might stay for a few months to take on a bigger opportunity, he slammed my head against the wall and pushed me so hard against a bannister he broke my ribs. He made me believe I deserved it, and if I told anyone they'd believe that too. I was ashamed I let him treat me that way so I put up with it. I honestly believed I didn't deserve better.

When I was offered a permanent contract I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell Dean. When I got home he told me I was selfish and stupid to assume he'd consider going with me. I told him I was leaving him, he chased me and dragged me down then threw me against the bottom of the staircase. I think that broke more ribs."

She drew breath and took a drink before continuing and Tom laid his hand on her leg.

"I turned down the job and continued travelling. They offered it to me again months later and again I turned them down. I surprised him by coming home a week early the next time, only to find him in bed with someone else. He tried to turn it around on me again, saying it was my own doing and I shouldn't have left him alone. When I told him it was over and I was taking the contract and moving permanently, he pushed me in to a doorframe and broke my collarbone and then threw me down the stairs. That's how I hurt my wrist, and I think I broke a couple of ribs then, too. That night I had surgery on my wrist and a week later I was back in LA, moving in to my apartment."

She looked at him and nodded. His eyes were glistening with tears he was trying to hold back. "Was he charged?"

"No. I didn't go to the police and I treated everything but my wrist myself. He was always sorry and looked after me for a while. I was convinced that I deserved it. When I finally realised I didn't I just wanted to put it behind me. Mum works in the same building with him and he still lives in my home town. While you were out of the room the doctors assured me they wouldn't record the conversation we had, either. I just want it to stay in the past. Particularly now."

Tom leaned in and kissed her softly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I figured you'd either run for the hills or pity me, and I didn't want either of those things. I wasn't trying to be deceptive, I just didn't think it was important for you to know, at least not yet."

Tom kneeled on the floor in front of her, "Katherine Allen, I love you. You are one of the strongest women I know. I do not pity you, I admire your strength. You amaze me every day, and I have never been more proud of you and more impressed by your courage." He looked down when his tears started to fall and she pulled his face up to hers, kissing his mouth.

"I love you so much, Tom." She said, tears spilling from her eyes.

He held her hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers and Kate closed her eyes. She was suddenly in a lot of pain and very tired. "Take me to bed?" She asked, standing up.

They went upstairs and for the first time since the accident Kate slept soundly. Tom stroked her back and ran his fingers through her hair gently while she drifted off and then snuggled in to her back, careful not to touch her side.


	39. Prognosis

By Sunday night Kate was feeling a little better and the pain was a little more manageable. When Tom came to bed she lay on her right side up against him with her head on his chest. It felt so good to be pressed together again, even if it was only for a short time.

"I wish I could do more than cuddle you," she said sleepily.

Tom kissed the top of her head. "I know, and don't worry, I can wait."

In the morning Tom brought her a cup of tea and some tablets before she got out of bed. "We have just over an hour, shower first then breakfast?"

"Yes please. Hopefully tomorrow I can have a shower without help."

"No rush, I don't mind. I like helping you." He winked.

She drank her tea and let the meds settle before getting up. Tom helped her out of her pajamas and removed the tape from her ribs as the doctor had requested before her appointment. It was all Kate could do to not scream in pain and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry darling, I wish I didn't have to put you through this." Tom whispered. She kept her arms folded over herself, covering the worst of the bruising while Tom removed the sling. "Can I see?" She gingerly moved her arm, revealing the black area around her broken ribs. Tom tried not to react, but let out a small gasp when he saw her back, and Kate drew her arms back around herself while he turned on the water. With a little help she washed her hair and decided to let it dry on its own, anything else was too much. By the time she sat down for breakfast she was exhausted.

They arrived at the hospital and were ushered straight to Dr Green's office to wait.

He was a tall kind looking man in his 50s with a warm smile. He introduced himself and sat down, opening Kate's scans on his computer.

"You've certainly done a number on yourself, haven't you?" Kate nodded. "How's your pain at the moment?"

"Mostly 4 or 5 when I'm resting. My ribs are the worst, I just can't get comfortable."

"Yes, they are one of the worst places to have a fracture for that reason but they should heal fairly quickly as well. We'll put some taping back on and that should help a little. I'd like you to have physio daily for a few weeks to help it along." Kate nodded again.

"And my wrist?"

"I second Dr Andrews' suggestion, I think conservative is the way to go. I'll write up a plan for the physio and we'll give it the best possible chance of healing on its own. Really we need to just let the inflammation come down so the fractures can heal. You need to be prepared though, it will be a few months before you're doing too much with it."

Kate looked down. She had guessed that would be the case but it wasn't nice to hear out loud.

"How long do you think it will be until she is ok on her own?" Tom asked. "I'm due back in London in 2 weeks and I don't want to leave while she still needs help."

"By then she should be healing, her ribs and collarbone at least won't be so painful and as long as she's careful she should be fine. You don't have family here Kate?"

"No but I have friends who can help me." She smiled at Tom. "I'll be fine."

"We'll need to change the cast on Friday, the swelling should have reduced enough by then."

Kate removed her shirt so he could tape her ribs back up and he gave her the number for the physio who would visit her at home, and they got back in the car.

"You could come to London with me," Tom said suddenly.

"Uh, I guess I could but I'm hoping to go back to work when you leave," he frowned at her. "Just a couple of short days, I'll do the rest from home. I'll go insane otherwise. And you'll be rehearsing every day."

Tom frowned. He wanted to keep her safe and look after her and he couldn't do that from another country.

"Tom, I would love to, really. You've taken care of me so well. I promise I'll take help when I need it and I'll look after myself. But I can't just pack up and come with you, I have things to organise here if I'm going to move there next year."

"Yeah I- wait, what? Move?"

"No point living in LA if Luke is getting me tons of work in London." She beamed at him. She had decided over the weekend but hadn't found the right time to tell him yet. "I have to go in later in the week to discuss returning to work so I'm going to talk about my contract then as well. All going well I'll be released at the end of the year."

Tom smiled. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world, miss Kate."

Kate's emotions were all over the place. She tried to stay positive but the physio was painful and she knew the months until she could play again would drag. Tom did everything he could to keep her spirits up, and she became very aware that he would be leaving again in a few short days.

While he was out for a couple of hours one afternoon she decided it was her turn to spoil him when he came home.

While he cleared the dishes from dinner, she went to the bathroom and ran a bath, filling the room with candles. A few minutes later he came upstairs to see what she was doing and she led him to the bath, removing his clothes slowly. He sat down in the bath and held out his hand for her while she slowly undressed. She stepped in and sat down slowly. The hot water was part heaven and part agony. She sat between Tom's legs and slowly leaned back in to him. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Thank you baby." He said in to her ear.

They stayed in the water until it was no longer warm enough, and then Tom helped Kate to get out. She reached her arm up to his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him hungrily and pressing her naked wet body against his. He stifled a moan. He had promised to be patient and meant it, but she was making it difficult. His hands ran gently over her back while his tongue found hers. She pulled away and took his hand, leading him to the bed and laying down next to him, wrapping her leg over his. "Kate," he breathed, pulling away to look in her eyes.

"I want to, I think I'm ready." Her eyes pleaded.

"If it hurts-"

"I'll stop you." She smiled and pulled him back to her. He rolled her gently to her back and kissed down her right side, stopping at her breast and breathing in her scent. Oh he had missed this, being this close, seeing her aroused. He kneaded her breast and sucked gently on her nipple, making her arch in to his mouth. He trailed a finger down to her navel and gently between her thighs, making her moan softly. He circled her clit slowly and gently before sliding a finger inside her. She was already warm and wet and he kissed her mouth, probing with his tongue while his finger stimulated her from the inside. Kate had wanted this for so long and she ached to have him inside her. She rolled him to his back and slowly straddled him. It was only when running his hands over her hips he noticed the bruising there too, how had he not seen it before? She stroked his shaft and rolled a condom down it, moving her hips up to take the tip inside her. She used her hand to steady herself on his chest while she slowly slid up and down his length, making him moan and move up to meet her. He sat up and kissed her roughly, holding on to her hips while she rode him. She could already feel her climax building and increased her speed, grinding her hips down on him and pushing him deep inside. She was getting close and began to spasm around him and she put her face to his chest and sucked his nipple in to her mouth, biting it gently. That was all he needed to bring him undone, and with a couple more strokes she shattered around him, convulsing in his arms. After a few moments she lay down next to him, putting her head on his chest. He watched her fall asleep, marvelling at the magnificent beautiful strong woman in his arms. Tom had seen the sparkle back in her eyes tonight and was relieved, she had been so frustrated with herself the last few days. He couldn't wait to have her home with him, but all he needed was right now, knowing she was safe in his arms and sleeping soundly.


	40. Negotiation

Kate was happy to be able to drive again and she had left Tom at home while she went to the studios for a meeting.

"Good morning Kate," said Joel. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. Will be a while before I can play though," she held up her newest cast, it was bright purple.

"So you and Tom are official and public now, huh? I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you." Kate took a deep breath. "I need to discuss my contract and return to work. I have a letter from the surgeon, I can return to work but only for short days up to 4 a week. I'm having physio every afternoon. I can do some extra work from home though, as long as I rest in between."

"That all sounds fine, I'll have that written up and email it to you for a signature this afternoon."

"I also wanted to know if it's possible to end my contract a little early, perhaps at the end of the year? I would wrap up everything current, of course."

"I'll have to speak to legal but they'll probably go with my recommendation anyway. Can I ask why?"

"I think it's time for a change, and there's work for me in London. I've signed with a new agent who is lining some things up for me early next year if all goes well."

"So you're moving to London with Tom?"

"Yes and no. I can go wherever there's work. But I'd like to go back to freelance and see what's out there."

"That's good enough for me, I'll send it off this afternoon and should have an answer by tomorrow. I think you'll do well whatever you do."

"Thanks Joel, that means a lot. I'll see you on Monday after my hospital appointment, around 10:30."

Kate walked back to the car, hoping not to attract any attention. On the drive home she thought about their future and how she couldn't wait to start her life in London with Tom.

"How did it go, darling?" Tom said, bending to kiss her as she walked in the door.

"Mmmm. Good I think. Joel is fine with the return to work plan and is recommending my contract be altered to finish at the end of the year."

He pulled her in to a hug and for the first time she didn't feel like she was being ripped apart. Things were finally looking brighter.

"Kate, is that champagne in your hand?"

"Why yes Thomas it is. I thought we'd celebrate. Just a little bit."

"Hehe sounds perfect."

While Tom got lunch Kate called Luke to tell him the good news.

"Fantastic. Send me the email when you have it. And I'll send you some opportunities to look at."

"Luke, I um, I can't play. Maybe for a few months."

"I'll keep that in mind, it should be fine though. Don't worry Kate."

She hung up and sat on the couch, Tom brought over a huge salad, grilled chicken and bread platter and put it on the coffee table.

"We probably should talk about London." She said. "like I need to find an apartment, and sell my car,"

"You could just live with me." Tom said softly, she sensed a hint of disappointment.

"I guess I could, I'm just not sure I'd be comfortable there when you're not there."

"No pressure, whatever you want to do. How about I have a look near my place after lunch and we'll see what's available?"

The next few days were spent reading, signing, and returning contracts, a lot of phone calls and emails with Luke, and apartment hunting in central London. Kate and Tom both tried not to think too much about his impending departure, spending as much time alone as they could before the day arrived.

When it was time to go, Tom drove to the airport, holding Kate's hand in the car. She was healing better than expected and although the bruising was still pretty ugly she felt much better and could do a few things without pain. She had even been allowed to remove the sling for driving and an extra couple of hours a day. Dr Green was thrilled with her progress so far and impressed with her determination already.

They arrived at the airport and Tom leaned over to her, kissing her mouth slowly and stroking her face. "I love you so much, I can't wait to see you in London."

"I love you, Tom. I have so much to organise, and I can't wait." She kissed him again before he opened the door.

"Ready?" She nodded, knowing there were photographers waiting.

He opened the door for her and she was temporarily blinded by flashes. She got out of the car and Tom leaned down, pulling her in to a firm hug and whispering in to her ear. "See you soon, baby." As he pulled away he kissed her again on the lips and got his bags. The flashes were still going as Kate got in to the driver side of the R8 and started it up. She remembered Tom's words from earlier: 'might as well give them something to talk about' and smiled. There were no tears this time, at least not yet. The most exciting part of their lives was coming, they just had to wait a little longer.


	41. Reunion

November was a huge month for both Tom and Kate. Tom was rehearsing for Coriolanus, his lines were fine but the blocking and working with props took a lot to get just right. They were getting there, though and he could tell the show was going to be amazing. He couldn't wait for opening, it was so good to be back in the theatre again.

Kate was frantically recording demos and learning charts for Luke. He had organised some auditions for her in London. She was also trying to find just the right apartment that would be available over Christmas and sell her car, and she had one last project to finish up with Disney. Her physio was down to twice a week now, and she had been rewarded with a few hours to move it around gently in between casts last time. This time she was hoping for longer.

She was at the studios when Raven bounced in to her office and sat down. "You still trying to palm off your apartment and car?" She said before Kate had a chance to say hello.

"Yes, why?"

"I'll take it. Them. Both of them." She didn't always stay in LA so she normally stayed with her family. "I'm going to move back here."

"Well that's one thing off the list!" Kate said excitedly. Her phone was ringing on her desk and she picked it up.

"Who's the best agent you've ever had?" Luke said animatedly.

"Uh, I'm guessing you?"

"Damn straight. How do you feel about Ed Sheeran?"

"I'm kind of attached to Tom right now, but..."

"Ha ha Kate. He wants to arrange a meeting. ASAP."

"Really? If this is a joke it's just cruel."

"I'm not joking, he's heard the demo and wants to hear you in person. Early December maybe?"

"Hmmm, when is opening night for Coriolanus?"

"Ah, the 6th."

"Can you make it that day?"

"Yes, probably. Were you thinking about coming over?"

"If I can make that work, yeah. Then I'll go back to Australia and come back to London after Christmas. Let me think about it and call you back. But don't tell Tom, ok?"

She thought for a while at her desk and called him back. "Book it. I'll do the meeting, and then go to opening night. But I want to surprise Tom."

A whirlwind of packing later, Kate had everything in place. She hoped. Everything she was taking to London permanently was boxed up in the garage, Raven would let the movers in for her at the end of the month. She had mailed a box of clothing and everything else she needed for her Christmas visit to Lizzie and it would arrive the following week. Her bag for London was packed, tickets printed. She closed the door to her apartment for the last time, looking around and taking in the memories one last time. A cab was waiting for her outside.

She arrived at Heathrow nervous and excited. She had never been to London before and didn't know her way around at all. She got a cab to the recording studio Ed had arranged the meeting at, Luke was meeting her there. Almost 3 amazing hours later she was in the cab with Luke, headed for his office to get dressed and then to the Donmar. She could hardly wait to see Tom and tell him her news.


	42. Ever After

Luke took Kate in the stage entrance to the Donmar. There were already fans waiting outside and they went inside quickly, heading straight to the dressing rooms. Kate saw Tom Hiddleston on the first door and stopped. "Just knock, Kate. I'll be around when he's ready."

"Thank you Luke," she said, knocking on the door.

Tom opened the door. He was wearing black dress pants, and that was it. He looked at Kate, total confusion spreading across his face, before taking her in his arms and pulling her inside the door. She could see tears welling in his eyes as he looked her over, holding her hands. "Surprise." She shrugged.

"Kate, oh my god, Kate. You're here!" He kissed her deeply, his tongue parting her lips and probing her mouth.

"Couldn't miss opening night, could I?"

"Wow. You look amazing, just... amazing!"

Kate was wearing the pale blue satin dress she had worn for the Pirate Fairy party, with a short silver coat. She was even more beautiful now than she was then, because now she was his.

"Thank you. So do you," she giggled, putting her hands on his chest.

"How long do we have?"

"Um, not that long, Katherine. I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Hiddleston. I have something to tell you. 2 things actually. But if you're going to be a smart arse...

"No no I can listen and get dressed at the same time, what is it darling?"

"I had a meeting with Ed Sheeran today. Actually it kind of turned in to a jam session, it was awesome. Anyway, he wants me to do some vocals for his new album. And possibly some other stuff down the track, maybe a tour..."

Tom pulled her in to a tight hug against him. "That is the best news Kate, I'm so proud of you. Gosh that's so exciting! What's the other news?"

"Well, if the offer still stands... I'm moving in with you after Christmas. Everything's packed ready for the movers to pick up."

"Of course, nothing would make me happier!"

"Then I'm moving in with you!"

"It all sounds very happily ever after, doesn't it?"

"Well I always said you were my living prince charming."


End file.
